Doloroso sentimiento
by UchihaHinataChan
Summary: Mi hijo. Las palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Gaara que miró imperturbable a la Hyuuga, la cual le mantuvo lo mirada. GaaHina
1. EL reencuentro

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El reencuentro.**

Hacía seis años que no pisaba la aldea de Konoha; exactamente desde el nombramiento de Naruto como Hokage de la misma. Ahora estaba cruzando sus puertas acompañado de sus hermanos, y de dos ANBUS que los escoltaban y que no podía reconocer debido a la capa y la máscara.

En unos días se realizaría una reunión de Kages, y él como Kazekage de Suna no podía faltar. Al caminar por las calles de la aldea de la hoja muchos recuerdos de su última visita acudían a su mente.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, empezando por sus recientes cumplidos 24 años, por la aparente paz que rodeaba a las villas desde hacía dos años. Todo parecía mejor que hacía algunos años.

Sin a penas darse cuenta habían llegado a la torre del Hokage, los ANBUS entraron acompañándole al despacho miestras sus dos hermanos se quedaban fuera, como medida de protección, aunque estaba seguro de que no hacía falta.

_ Gaara ¡viejo amigo!_ la estridente voz de Naruto resonó en el habitáculo, a pesar del paso de los años aún conservaba esa jovialidad que le caracterizaba, pero sin impedir que realizase su trabajo como Hokage de una forma realmente eficiente.

_ Naruto, un gusto verte de nuevo_ lo saludó formalmente, sin cambiar su imperturbable expresión, después de todo seguía siendo Sabaku No Gaara; nada lo importunaba, aunque debía admitir que cuando supo que la reunión sería en la hoja, algo parecido a la incomodidad se había instalado en él. Pero eso se debía a lo sucedido la última vez; cerró los ojos obligándose a apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

_ ME alegro de que hayas llegado bien Gaara_ comentó el rubio levantándose y acercándose a él con esa sonrisa zorruna que siempre le acompañaba_ sé que dijiste que no necesitabas protección, pero era necesario que enviase a mis ninjas para asegurarme de ello.

_ Está bien. No hay problema.

_ Me alegro que digas eso_ la sonrisa del rubio no presagiaba nada nuevo_ por que voy a asignarte estos mismos ANBUS como tus guardianes durante tu estancia.

_ No es necesario.

_Insisto_ se sorprendió al ver la seriedad del rostro del portador del Kyubi_ ellos dos serán tu sombra estos días_ señaló a ambos ninjas que continuaban con el rostro tapado. Los miró analizándolos, no le hizo mucha gracia tener a dos completos desconocidos detrás de él todos los días, pero pensó que no habría más remedio.

_ DE acuerdo, pero tengo una condición_ Naruto sonrió por haber vencido y dejó salir un lo que sea_ quiero que se muestren. No estoy dispuesto a no conocer el rostro de mis "protectores".

_ Los ANBUS no se muestran sin máscara nunca en público Gaara.

_ Lo sé. Sólo quiero saber de quienes se trata. Después pueden realizar su trabajo ocultando su rostro.

Naruto miró a los encapuchados y asintió con la cabeza, dándoles la orden silenciosa de que podían mostrarse ante el Kazekage.

El más alto retiró su capucha y su careta y miró a Gaara fijamente; éste lo reconoció al momento como el hombre por el que su hermana bebía los vientos.

_ Nara Shikamaru_ anunció Naruto_ capitán general de los escuadrones ANBU. Supongo que lo recuerdas.

El pelirrojo solo asintió y respondió a la inclinación de cabeza que su ¿cuñado? Le ofrecía.

El segundo ninja retiró la capucha y la careta en un solo movimiento que a Gaara se le antojó grácil y hermoso, como si se tratase de un paso de baile. Era una mujer. Era _aquella_ mujer.

_ Hyuuga Hinata_ explicó el rubio_ subcapitana general de los escuadrones.

La miró mientras ella hacía una pequeña reverencia de respeto. Se la veía casi igual que la última vez, su pelo negro largo, aunque su flequillo había crecido y caía a los dos lados de su cara. Llevaba su melena recogida en una coleta alta. Sin embargo, lucía tan diferente de hace seis años. Miró sus blancos ojos, fríos y serenos. Se perdió en ellos.

_Como la última vez_, pensó. La voz de Naruto lo trajo al mundo de los vivos de nuevo.

_ Te alojaras en su casa_ se dio cuenta de que se refería a la mujer_ como sabrás los Hyuuga son el clan más poderoso de nuestra villa.

_ Si. Gracias_ lo último lo dijo mirando a la chica, _¿qué estaba pensando ella al verlo de nuevo?._

_ Siempre es un placer Kazekage-sama_ respondió ella. Fría, cortante. _Distinta_._ Naruto, yo debo retirarme para disponer todo para mis invitados. Shikamaru los traerá hasta mi casa cuando acabeis vuestra reunión.

Naruto asintió. Gaara continuaba pensando en lo diferente que estaba esa mujer, mientras ella recolocándo la capucha y tapando su rostro desaparecía de la torre en una nube de humo, lo mismo que su compañero, después de un _lo espero fuera Gaara-sama._

_ Extraña ¿verdad?_ miró hacia Naruto_ Hinata –chan ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuviste aquí. Ha pasado por muchas cosas. Ella es ahora la líder de su clan, después de la muerte de su padre poco después de tu última visita. Luchó mucho contra su consejo. Después ascendió a ANBU y a subcapitana, es una de las mejores.

Gaara vio que en la mirada de Naruto había cierta pena al hablar de la chica. Pero decidió concentrarse en comentar los detalles de lo que le había llevado a allí.

* * *

Hinata entró en el salón principal de la mansión, ya sin sus ropas ANBU. Se aseguró de que todo estaba correcto para la llegada del Kazekage y se retiró al dojo a liberar un poco de tensión.

_Gaara_, pensó mientras realizaba movimientos técnicos con una catana. _Tenías que volver_.

A pesar de intentar concentrarse en sus movimientos, imágenes que la habían torturado durante los últimos seis años acudían a su mente. Al darse cuenta de su falta de concentración guardó el arma y se dispuso a preparar un poco de té. Fue a la cocina y se puso manos a la obra, cuando notó una presencia tras ella. Sonrió, pero continuó con su labor, como si no supiese quien estaba a su lado. Entonces un poco de arena apareció por la derecha de su cara intentando sorprenderla, ella liberó un poco de chakra y cortó el "ataque".

_ ¡¡Mamá!!_ se quejó una voz infantil detrás_ siempre me detectas.

La mujer sonrió girándose para mirar al pequeño pelirrojo de ojos blancos de casi seis años que estaba tras ella.

_ Kaji, aún eres muy pequeño para engañar a tu madre. Además_ fingió enfado_ ¿Es forma de saludarme lanzarme arena?

El pequeño enrojeció, hábito sacado de Hinata, _la vieja Hinata_ se corrigió ella, y se acercó a su progenitora que se agachó para besar la frente del niño. Se separó sin incorporarse para mirar a su hijo, tan parecido a _él. _Suspiró. Seis años más tarde iba a enfrentarse a la dolorosa verdad.

_ Hinata-sama_ miró a quien le hablaba, un Hyuuga a su servicio, había eliminado el Souke y el Bouke, pero algunos aún trabajaban para ella, por un salario; no le gustaba nada la idea realmente, pero la mansión no se mantenía sola así que esa era la solución_ han llegado los invitados.

_ Hazlos pasar al salón Miko y sirveles té, yo iré en seguida_ explicó la ojiblanca levantándose y alisando su yukata_ y una cosa más, llámame solo Hinata, por favor.

Miko sonrió asintiendo y lléndose a preparar lo que le habían ordenado. Hinata miró a su pequeño.

_ Kaji-kun_ dijo dulcemente_ sal a jugar ¿de acuerdo? Yo tengo que atender a unos invitados.

_ ¿Quiénes son?_ preguntó curioso el infante.

_ No seas entrometido pequeñajo_ rió la madre_ haz lo que te digo. Nos vemos a la cena ¿vale?

El niño asintió molesto por no satisfaccer su curiosidad y salió hacia los jardines de la mansión. Hinata suspiró se colocó la melena que ahora llevaba suelta y se dirigió al salón. _Directa a la boca del lobo._

* * *

Entró al gran salón y vio a los tres hermanos Sabaku No con sus respectivas tazas de té. Temari sonreía, la anfitriona dedujo que era por estar con Shikamaru. _EL amor, vieja ilusión_. Kankuro observaba la habitación con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que Gaara permanecía con los brazos cruzados impasible. _Como la primera vez_.

_ Disculpen mi tardanza_ se excusó ella_ siéntanse como en su casa. La mansión Hyuuga está a su total disposición. Cualquier instalación del territorio.

_ ¿Hinata-san?_ preguntó Temari_ ¡Dios mío! Estás tan cambiada.

_ Hola Temari-san, es un gusto volver a verla_ sonrió. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Kankuro mirarla con ojos lujuriosos y escrutadores, antiguamente habría tartamudeado y enrojecido, pero ahora ya no. El pasado, pasado está. _Pero siempre vuelve_; recordó.

_ Llámame solo Temari, por favor.

_ DE acuerdo, solo Hinata también_ sonrió la Hyuuga_ Temari, ya que Shikamaru es también el encargado de la seguridad del Kazekage se alojará en la mansión estos días.

Hinata pudo ver el leve sonrojo de la rubia y la mirada de agradecimiento.

_ Esto está un poco cambiado_ Gaara habló por primera vez desde su llegada.

_ Cierto, usted estuvo aquí hace ¿seis años?_ fingió hacer memoria, aunque se acordaba a la perfección del tiempo transcurrido y de lo que había sucedido_ Si, las cosas han cambiado mucho en el clan desde la muerte de mi padre.

Gaara pudo percibir que nombraba ese doloroso suceso de una forma neutral, como si la pérdida de su padre no le afectara en lo más mínimo.

_ Si, siento lo de tu padre, Hyuuga. Naruto me contó que falleció_ vio a la mujer asentir de forma automática sin mostrar ningún sentimiento_ ¿cómo fue?

Pudo percibir la pequeña tensión que se alojó en la mujer al hacer la pregunta, aunque como ninja la disimulaba muy bien, aún así no pudo escuchar la respuesta porque al momento se escucharon sonidos de porcelana rota y un pequeño quejido. Todos voltearon hacia donde provenía el ruido. Vieron a un niño salir de detrás de una puerta, ruborizado, con los restos de lo que parecía ser un jarrón en sus manos.

_ Lo siento…_ bajó la vista, aún oculto por la oscuridad de la otra habitación.

_ ¿Estabas espiando?_ preguntó Hinata_ eso es de muy mala educación Hyuuga Kaji.

Temari notó el enfado de la ojiblanca y con ansias de liberar la tensión se decidió a hablar.

_ Hola_ dijo mirando al pequeño_ si te unes a nosotros no tendrás la necesidad de espiar y asi te ahorrarás regañinas.

_ Temari, no es necesario, Kaji sabe que…_ comentó Hinata, presa del pánico.

_ Vamos Hinata, tan solo es un niño, ven aquí Kaji-kun_ sonrió abiertamente. El niño lanzó una mirada a su madre que estaba con el ceño fruncido pero a esas alturas ya no podía negarse, así que la vio asentir, dándole su consentimiento a unirse a la reunión.

Kaji salió de la protección de las sombras y todos los presentes quedaron mudos por un momento. Aquel pequeño sería igualito a Gaara si no fuera por esos dos enormes ojos blancos que poseía. El pequeño llegó a junto de su madre e hizo una reverencia a los atónitos invitados.

_ Mi nombre es Hyuuga Kaji_ se presentó.

Hinata tomó la palabra, sabiendo que acababa de entrar en una espiral sin salida.

_ Él es el heredero Hyuuga_ dijo solemne_ mi hijo.

_Mi hijo. Mi hijo. Mi hijo. Mi hijo._

Las palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Gaara que miró imperturbable a la Hyuuga, la cual le mantuvo lo mirada.

_No puede ser._

* * *

Espero que os guste :) No creo que la historia sea demasiado larga, pero nunca se sabe.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Sucedió hace 6 años

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: Sucedió hace 6 años**

_ Temari, Kankuro_ habló Gaara sin apartar la vista de la peliazulada_ Dejadme a solas con Hinata.

Sus hermanos obedecieron y comandados por un Hyuuga se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. La líder del clan, mandó al pequeño a su habitación, que notando la tensión en el ambiente se fue sin rechistar.

Ambos se miraban sin apartar la vista uno del otro esperando a ver quien comenzaba la conversación.

_ ¿Cuántos años tiene?_ dijo el pelirrojo.

_ Cumplirá seis dentro de tres meses Gaara_ lo llamó por su nombre de pila por primera vez después de seis años.

_ ¿Es hijo mío?_ directo, claro y conciso.

_ Si lo que quieres saber es si ese niño lleva tus genes, si, así es. Pero eso no te proclama su padre_ dijo seria_ es un Hyuuga. Sólo eso. Kaji no tiene padre, así ha sido durante seis años y así seguirá siendo.

_ No sabía su existencia.

_ No te atrevas a culparme por ello_ Hinata caminó por su salón, y el pelirrojo seguía observando sus cambios en los últimos años, rezumaba confianza y autocontrol, orgullo, frialdad y resentimiento_ las personas que se van, pierden sus derechos Kazekage. Esa mañana, cuando me levanté y supe que te habías ido; estuviste muerto para mí.

Gaara la miró. Ella ya no era la misma. El rencor se había apoderado de ella, recordó lo que Naruto le había dicho "_Hinata –chan ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuviste aquí. Ha pasado por muchas cosas_".

¿Qué era lo que había sucedido?

_ Gaara_ lo llamó antes de salir del salón_ no te acerques a él.

La vio marcharse sin siquiera mirarle y entonces supo que lo que había sucedido aquella vez, había sido un gran error.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Una muy nerviosa Hinata de 18 años caminaba por su mansión asegurándose de que todo estaba correcto. El Kazekage de la arena venía a la ceremonia de nombramiento del nuevo Hokage y su padre había ofrecido la mansión Hyuuga para su alojamiento.

Lo que Hyuuga Hiashi no sabía es que desde una misión que su primogénita había realizado a la villa de la arena, estaba total e irrebocablemente enamorada de Sabaku No Gaara. Claro estaba, que el pelirrojo no tenía ni idea; pero aún así ambos habían forjado una pequeña relación de amistad, la cual era suficiente para Hinata, ya que casi nadie podía contarse entre el reducido círculo de amigos del Kazekage.

Un miembro del Bouke anunció la llegada del invitado, y ella junto a su padre y su hermana Hanabi acudieron a la entrada.

_ Kazekage-sama es un honor para nosotros tenerlo en nuestro hogar_ saludó Hiashi de forma cortés_ le presento a mi hija Hanabi_ la nombrada hizo una reverencia_ y tengo entendido que ya conoce usted a mi primogénita.

_ Bienvenido Gaara-sama_ saludó la mayor.

_ Hinata-san_ habló el pelirrojo_muchas gracias por ofrecerme su casa Hiashi-sama.

Ayudaron al invitado a instalarse e Hinata le enseñó las instalaciones del clan, mirándolo siempre de reojo y enrojeciendo cada vez que él la pillaba en uno de esos momentos.

La heredera era completamente feliz.

Por la noche se celebró el nombramiento de Uzumaki Naruto como Sexto Hokage de la aldea, el festejo era increíble, la gente estaba feliz y la aldea era un bullicio.

Hinata no disfrutaba nada de todas esas cosas, ella prefería la tranquilidad y el recogimiento. Así que cumplido el tiempo de rigor para dejarse ver como heredera del clan, escapó a un pequeño claro del bosque; el kimono que lucía no le dejaba mucha libertad de moviemientos, así que en cuanto se vio a salvo se lo retiró; quedando solo con unas mallas negras por encima de las rodillas y un pequeño top ceñido del mismo color.

_ Pensé que los miembros de un clan debían quedarse hasta finalizar la ceremonia_ la fría voz del Sabaku No la estremeció. Resultó que el claro del bosque no era tan solitario. Enrojeció y se cubrió tras un árbol al verse tan escasa de ropa.

_ ¡Gaara-sama!_ chilló_ ¿Qué ha-hace aquí?

Los nervios de estar a solas con el hombre que le gustaba podían con ella, y la escasez de vestimenta no ayudaba demasiado, que digamos.

_ Odio las reuniones multitudinarias.

_ Yo también_ sonrió timidamente aún tras el árbol.

Gaara observaba desde la rama de otro árbol a la chica, era dulce, silenciosa y tímida. Se le antojó diferente a todas las demás. Aunque su experiencia en el trato con mujeres se ceñía practicamente a su hermana Temari. Comparó a ambas, y constantó que, gracias a todas las divinidades, Hinata no se parecía nada a su hiperactiva y, en ocasiones, malhumorada, hermana. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver como ella intentaba en vano cubrirse. Era una chica hermosa.

_ No hace falta que te cubras, no te haré daño.

Hinata lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y aún presa de la vergüenza asintió con la cabeza y saltó a la rama del árbol con el que se cubría, quedando sentada a escasos metros del pelirrojo. Permanecieron en silencio bastante tiempo. Lanzándose miradas de reojo. Ella porque no podía creerse que estuviese a solas con él. Él porque había algo en aquella chica que le "obligaba" a mirarla.

Comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades. Las diferencias del tiempo entre sus aldeas, Naruto y su nuevo cargo, el clan de Hinata, el trabajo de Kazekage.

Pasaron un par de horas sin a penas darse cuenta. Ahora se encontraban en la misma rama, sentado uno frente al otro. Dos personas calladas, hablando sin parar.

Definitivamente aquella no era una noche normal. Y solo acababa de empezar.

**Fin Flash Back **

* * *

Gaara había visto como Hinata abandonó el salón de la mansión hacia el exterior, dejándolo a solas en el lugar.

Tenía un hijo. Un pequeño de ya casi seis años de edad. Por un momento pensó que aún tenía trece años y el Shukaku le estaba jugando una mala pasada en forma de sueño por quedarse dormido.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y relajó los músculos. Al volver a abrirlos intuyó una cabellera roja al lado de su calabaza de arena. _Kaji._

_ ¿Por qué lleva arena?_ preguntó inocentemente.

_ Porque es mi técnica_ contestó de forma autómata aprovechando para analizar al niño.

_ Yo también uso la arena_ enrojeció el niño_ es extraño, nadie de mi familia lo hace.

_ ¿Y la línea sucesoria de los Hyuuga?_ preguntó intrigado.¿Había heredado su hijo ambas técnicas?

_ ¿El Byakugan?_ Gaara asintió_ logré usarlo por primera vez hace poco. Pe-pero aún no es muy potente. Las técnicas Hyuuga requieren mucha concentración. Es difícil.

El niño hablaba correctamente y de forma respetuosa, debido a su educación, supuso el padre. Aún así dejaba entrever su timidez, la cual le recordaba a la Hyuuga cuando la había conocido.

_ Creo que mamá está enfadada conmigo_ dijo el niño bajando la vista_ yo no quería interrumpir.

_ Se le pasará_ comentó con su voz habitual, nunca había tratado con niños y le resultaba dificil estar haciéndolo ahora con su hijo.

_ Lleva unos días un poco rara…aunque siempre lo está por estas fechas. Creo que es por su Onisan_ dijo inocente. El mayor intentó traer a su memoria al Hyuuga que nombraba; y lo recordó. Le había llamado la atención en los exámenes Chunnin, y después había coincidido con él en otras ocasiones.

_ Kaji_ la voz de la mujer sonó seria al volver al salón_ prepara tus cosas. Kiba-kun vendrá a buscarte.

_ ¿Kiba?_ interrogó el niño_ ¿por qué?

_ Pasarás esta noche en su casa. Ve y arreglate.

El niño asintió y emprendió rumbo escaleras arriba. Los mayores se miraron. Gaara impasible e Hinata furiosa.

_ Mantente alejado de él.

_ Ha venido él.

_ Ese día me dijiste que tú solo te amabas a ti mismo y a nadie más. Aléjate de mi hijo, Kazekage.

_ ¿O que?

_ O te mataré_ lo miró de forma fría y segura de lo que decía.

_ Soy el Kazekage, ¿sabes a lo que te enfrentarías?

_ Está avisado Gaara-sama_ pronunció el sufijo de respeto de forma irónica_ y el que avisa, no es traidor.

Despareció por las mismas escaleras que el pequeño anteriormente y el Sabaku No se convenció de que la dulce heredera Hyuuga con la que había pasado aquella noche, había muerto.

* * *

**Flash Back **

Ninguno de los dos podía decir con certeza como habían llegado a esa situación. Pero ahora ambos se encontraban sobre la hierba, besándose de forma hambrienta y apasionada.

Gaara estaba sobre Hinata y recorría con sus labios todo el rostro de la mujer, haciéndole soltar sonoros suspiros que sin ser consciente lo instaban a continuar más allá.

Eso que hacían no estaba bien. Pero se sentía genial. Ninguno de los dos protestó cuando ambos empezaron a deshacerse de las molestas prendas del otro.

_ Eres hermosa_ susurró el pelirrojo sobre el cuello de la chica_ eres diferente Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata suspiraba y gemía ante las palabras y las atentas caricias del Kazekage. ¡Dios! Cuanto amaba a ese hombre. ¿Significaba eso que él la amaba también?

Pronto quedaron sin ropa. Desnudos. Explorando con avidez sus cuerpos. Necesitados. Ansiosos.

La primera embestida del hombre en el cuerpo de Hinata produjo un quejido de dolor y una lágrima por parte de la chica. El siempre frío y serio Gaara, la besó dulcemente, acariciandola y dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse.

Pronto comenzaron un vaivén inexperto pero delicioso. Sudorosos. Excitados. Amándose. Olvidando la soledad de ambos por un momento. Alcanzaron el clímax y se derrumbaron uno al lado del otro.

Permanecieron en silencio esperando a que sus respiraciones volviesen a la normalidad.

Gaara tenía los ojos cerrados. Hinata se giró quedando tumbada de lado y se acercó a él.

_ Te amo Gaara_ susurró antes de caer dormida.

Gaara abrió los ojos de par en par, miró a la chica durmiente a su lado.

Hinata soñaba. Era una horrible pesadilla. Ella confesaba su amor al Kazekage y él le respondía unas aterradoras palabras.

_Yo no amo a nadie. Sólo a mí mismo. Ni siquiera podría amarte jamás. El amor es un estorbo. Tú serías un estorbo._

Y desapareció en una nube de arena.

Despertó sobresaltada y se acurrucó en los brazos del hombre, solo para darse cuenta de que él ya no estaba, en su lugar había un pequeño montón de arena. Un viento helado sacudió su cuerpo cuando comenzó a levantarse para vestirse.

No había sido un sueño. Aquellas palabras habían sido la despedida de Gaara. Se fue. Y con él, se fue una parte del corazón de Hinata.

**Fin Flash Back**

Lo que ella no sabía es que aquella parte, sólo sería la primera de muchas otras que le arrebatarían a su corazón.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews, solo decir que todo lo que le sucedio a Hinata para cambiar su actitud, se iré viendo en flash backs en diferentes capítulos. **

**LA marcha de Gaara después de acostarse con ella solo fue el principio del cambio.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	3. Pérdida

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.**

**Aviso: Capítulo dramático.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Pérdida.**

No había vuelto a ver a Hinata ni a Kaji desde la noche anterior, el día de su llegada. Acababa de levantarse y se dirigía al salón donde un Hyuuga servía el desayuno, su hermano Kankuro estaba ya sentado. Solo.

_ Buenos días Gaara_ le saludó mientras atacaba el muy apetecible almuerzo.

_ Kankuro_ saludó sentándose en frente.

Permanecieron en silencio mucho rato, el mayor estaba ya acostumbrado al mutismo del pelirrojo. Pronto escucharon las entusiastas voces de Temari que se unía al desayuno acompañada de Shikamaru. Kankuro torció el gesto al imaginarlos compartiendo cama.

_ ¡Buenos días hermanitos!_ saludó la rubia sentándose al lado de Kankuro, dejando a Shikamaru hacer lo mismo al lado de Gaara _ ¿dónde está Hinata?

_ No la he visto desde ayer_ comentó el de las marionetas.

_ Seguramente estará entrenando_ anunció perezosamente el Nara_ se levanta muy temprano cada mañana para ello. Problemático.

_ ¡OH!_ exclamó la de las 4 coletas_ Está muy diferente, ¡por Dios! No tenía idea de que tuviese un hijo, ni siquiera sabía que estaba casada.

_ No lo está_ todos giraron la cabeza hacia donde provenía el sonido_ Buenos días. Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hanabi; soy la hermana de Hinata. Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar.

La hermana de Hinata era ahora una apuesta jovencita, de lacia melena marrón y ojos blancos. Una Hyuuga de sangre pura.

_ Gracias por acogernos Hanabi-san_ dijo Temari_ ¿qué decías de Hinata?

_ Que onesan no esta casada_ todos intercambiaron miradas_ y a lo que se están preguntando, ella nunca dijo quien era el padre de Kaji-kun.

Temari y Kankuro intercambiaron miradas de consternación. ¿La dulce Hinata tenía un hijo de padre desconocido? Hanabi continuó hablando.

_ Eso no significa que no haya personas en Konoha que no conozcan esa paternidad_ lanzó una breve mirada de reojo a Shikamaru, que no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

_ Tsk…problemático. Hanabi, no deberías ir desvelando esas cosas tan a la ligera, tu hermana se enfadará.

_ ¡Un momento!_ Temari se levantó de golpe señalando con el dedo índice a su novio_ tú lo sabes. ¡Sabes quien es el padre!

Shikamaru resopló y aguantó la acusadora mirada de su novia, entonces una nueva voz le salvó.

_ Así es Temari_ Hinata apareció por la puerta con sus ropas de entrenamiento_ Shikamaru-kun es una de las cuatro personas que sabe el nombre del padre de mi hijo. Pero hizo un juramento ninja.

_ ¿Un juramento ninja?_ preguntó Kankuro viendo como su hermana se sentaba con el ceño fruncido.

_ No se puede romper un juramento ninja_ habló Gaara por primera vez_ si lo haces sufres tu propia muerte, una muy dolorosa.

_ ¿EH? ¿cómo funciona eso?_ le dijo su hermana. Hinata extendió su mano derecha, con la palma hacia arriba dejando ver su muñeca donde se apreciaba un pequeño tatuaje. Era el símbolo de la hoja. Shikamaru imitó su movimiento y dejó ver el mismo tatuaje.

_ Si traicionas tu juramento, el tatuaje corta tu flujo de chakra poco a poco, causándote finalmente la muerte_ todos miraron a Hinata asombrados mientras hablaba_ como ha dicho el Kazekage, es una muerte muy dolorosa, más que desangrarte lentamente.

Bajó su brazo y sonrió como en los viejos tiempos.

_ Así que por favor Temari, no te enfades con Shika-kun por ocultarte eso. Es mi culpa_ la rubia la miró y asintió. _¿Por qué Hinata protegía de esa forma el nombre del padre de ese niño?_

* * *

Gaara estaba reunido con Naruto, por lo que ella podía dedicarse a otras cosas que no fuesen la protección del pelirrojo. Pensó en Kaji y se dirigió a donde seguramente lo encontraría.

Naruto y Gaara arreglaban las cosas para la reunión de los Kages, que irían llegando en los próximos días.

_ ¿Qué tal en la mansión Hyuuga?_ preguntó el rubio_ es genial, ¿verdad? ¡Enorme!

_ No está mal_ miró a su amigo_ no sabía que Hinata tuviese un hijo.

Naruto alzó la vista por el repentino cambio de tema y su cara se volvió seria.

_ No es algo de lo que Hina-chan vaya hablando con cualquiera.

_ ¿Por qué? Tener un hijo es motivo de alegría_ Gaara notó la cara de desconfianza de Naruto ¿Era él otro de los cuatro que sabía quien era el padre? Automáticamente miró a sus muñecas buscando el símbolo del juramento. Nada. Estaban limpias.

_ No la forma en que lo tuvo ella_ el rubio suspiró_ te aconsejo que no toques este tema delante de Hinata. No suele reaccionar muy bien.

_Me he dado cuenta_, pensó Gaara. Se levantó y miró por la ventana. La vió. Allí estaba ella, acompañada por los que él recordaba como sus compañeros de equipo. Inuzuka y Aburame.

Observó la escena, y no pudo evitar tensarse. Hinata sonreía de la misma forma que cuando se habían conocido, irradiaba felicidad, dulzura y tranquilidad; ni rastro del orgullo, el rencor y la desconfianza que había mostrado ante él el día anterior.

Kiba tenía su brazo sobre el hombro de la peliazulada y ambos se miraban sonriendo. Shino estaba con ellos, en su habitual pose tranquila; pero la chica de vez en cuando lo agarraba de un brazo y le daba golpecitos juguetones que él devolvía de forma cariñosa.

Gaara apretó los puños. Vio a su hijo jugar con el perro del Inuzuka, que de vez en cuando se acercaba a él y lo alzaba haciéndole reír. _Como un padre_.

_ Inuzuka y Hyuuga, ¿Salen juntos?_ preguntó de repente sin apartar la vista de los mencionados, que ahora corrían uno detrás de otro como si de niños se tratasen.

_ ¿Eh?_ Naruto miró a Gaara, y se rio_ El idiota de Kiba e Hinata_ rió con más ganas_ ¡NO! Ellos son muy amigos. Shino y él cuidan de Hinata como si fuese su hermana pequeña.

Gaara apartó la vista de la ventana.

_ Ambos han sido como un padre para Kaji_ dijo Naruto.

_ Ella llevó al niño esta noche a casa de Inuzuka_ comentó Gaara. El rubio alzó los hombros dando a entender que no veía nada de raro en ello.

Pasaron un rato más en silencio, sumidos cada uno en varios papeles. Pero el Kazekage todavía se encontraba tenso por la imagen que había visto. Ella era tan fría con él, tan distante que verla actuar de esa forma con aquellos hombres le enfurecía. Aún sin saber por que. Trató de convencerse de que era porque él no había tenido ni idea de la existencia de su hijo. Le había quitado ese derecho. Y sus amigos actuaban como si ese niño fuese de ellos. Se enfureció.

Si_, es eso. Ellos actuan tan normalmente con mi hijo. Y yo ni siquiera lo conocía._

Recordó algo que el pequeño le había dicho ayer.

_ ¿Y el otro Hyuuga?¿El genio?_ preguntó_ No le he visto en los territorios del clan.

La expresión de Naruto se volvió sombría y sin levantar la vista añadió.

_ Neji murió hace casi seis años_ alzó la cabeza y Gaara vio furia en sus ojos_ a manos de su propia familia.

* * *

**Flash Back**

El líder del clan más poderoso de Konoha, Hyuuga Hiashi, estaba ardiendo de furia. Miraba ante sí a su hija. La débil Hinata. Se sorprendió de no verla llorar. Ella permanecía arrodillada frente a él, con su mirada fija. Estaba claro que hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no temblar de miedo. Pero continuaba allí. A pesar de la ira que sentía, Hiashi pensó que su primogénita se veía realmente solemne.

Sonó la voz de unos de los ancianos del consejo.

_ ¿¡Quién!?_ bramó_ ¿Quién es el padre del niño que llevas en tus entrañas?

Silencio. Hinata continuaba con la vista fija en los ojos de su padre. Una mirada que decía _mátame, porque jamás conseguirás saber el nombre del padre._

_Hinata_ habló Hiashi. Soltó el nombre de su hija como si se tratase de veneno_ Di el nombre. O tendremos que sacarlo a la fuerza.

Neji estaba a la izquierda de Hiashi. Pudo percibir como su prima tragaba saliva ante la amenaza de su padre, pero permanecía con la cabeza alzada y en silencio. La oyó hablar, de repente. Sin tartamudeos. Al genio le pareció que la voz provenía de ultratumba.

_ La identidad de ese hombre será algo que me lleve a la tumba, padre. Aunque seas tu mismo quien me lleve hasta allí.

_ Niña insolente_ el líder se levantó y le dio una bofetada. Fue un golpe duro, certero, que resonó en toda la sala de reunión.

Hinata no se movió. Volvió a alzar la cabeza y mirarle de frente. Un hilillo de sangre recorría la comisura de sus labios. Neji estaba furioso.

_ Dinos su nombre. Quien ha mancillado el honor de mi primogénita.

_ Yo misma padre. Este niño no es fruto de algo que yo no desease.

Neji percibió que Hinata intentaba devolverle el golpe a su padre mediante las palabras. La admiró. Ella se mostraba fuerte por primera vez. Aunque ahora, viendo a su tío, Neji temía por la vida de la heredera.

_ Furcia_ escupió el líder_ te entregaste a un hombre. A cualquiera. Y ahora nacerá un bastardo en el clan Hyuuga. Dime, ¿Dónde está ahora él? ¿No debería estar aquí protegiendo a su hijo?

_ Ese bastardo, como tú le llamas padre, es fruto de mi amor.

_ ¿Tu amor? Y ¿Su padre?

_ No necesita un padre_ Hinata tembló pero siguió hablando_ por propia experiencia me atrevo a decir, que será más feliz sin uno.

Neji lo supo. Había llegado el límite. Hiashi se levantó y comenzó a pegar a su hija. La golpeaba. Liberaba chakra. Ella no se defendía. Solo lo hacía cuando esos ataques iban directos a su vientre. Ella protegía a ese bebé.

Neji la vio acabada. Estaba de rodillas, con los brazos sobre su estómago, recibiendo aún los golpes de su propio padre. Se enfureció, apretó los puños. Y recordó a su padre, él había muerto por proteger a Hinata, a su familia, él había elegido eso. Y con la imagen de su progenitor en mente, Hyuuga Neji eligió su propio destino.

Hiashi estaba ahora en el suelo. El genio Hyuuga estaba de pie ante Hinata, protegiéndola. La oyó hablar.

_ Ne-neji-onisan_ dijo entrecortadamente_ no lo h-hagas, por favor. Te harán daño.

_ Shh, descansa. Estás herida.

El líder se había levantado y miraba enfurecido a su sobrino. Los miembros del consejo Souke se habían levantado dispuestos a presentar batalla contra el Bouke atrevido.

_ Aparta Neji. Esto no te incumbe_ dijo su tío.

_ Basta Hiashi-sama. Matará a su hija si continúa así. No lo permitiré.

Hinata abrió los ojos fuertemente al oir hablar a su primo. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Neji caer al suelo, gritando de dolor. Miró a su padre y reconoció los sellos que estaba realizando. _El pájaro enjaulado._

Neji se retorcía en el suelo, Hinata se había acercado a él y lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ ¡Padre! ¡Basta!_ gritó dispuesta a decir lo que el hombre quería oír si eso salvaba a su primo_ yo…

Notó la mano de Neji temblorosa y sudada sobre la suya, lo miró.

_ Hi-Hinata_ ella agarró su mano con las suyas y escuchó a su primo, que por primera vez omitía el sufijo de respeto_ no-no…lo hagas.

_ Neji…aguanta Neji_ lloró acariciando la mejilla del hombre.

_ Ca-cambia el destino…el destino del clan_ le dijo_ sólo….sólo tú…puedes hacerlo. Prométemelo.

_ Te lo prometo Neji _ las lágrimas le nublaban la vista_ te lo prometo.

Neji sonrió con sus últimas fuerzas y añadió.

_ Ha…ha sido un placer morir por protegerte Hinata _ ella abrió los ojos con fuerza_ porque yo…yo lo he elegido.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Hyuuga Neji, que enfrentándose al destino, escogió morir por la única Hyuuga que sentía como su familia.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Naruto se había quedado en silencio. En su mirada había odio, tristeza e impotencia.

_ Hacía unos meses que yo era Hokage_ dijo_ el propio Hiashi vino a informarme de la muerte de Neji.

_ ¿Qué hiciste?

_ Nada_ el rubio apretó los puños_ No puedo interferir en el clan. Neji era de la rama secundaria. Hiashi tenía pleno derecho sobre él como líder.

_ Hmpf…

_ Tenía derecho para matarlo y salir inmune_ dijo frío_ aunque nunca esperó que esa última parte no se cumpliese.

Gaara no entendió lo que Naruto quiso decir, pero volvió a mirar por la ventana y vio de nuevo a Hinata. Estaba agachada limpiando la arena del rostro de Kaji. Sonreía.

Gaara supo que otra parte del corazón de Hinata se había ido con Neji a la tumba.

* * *

**Lo siento! No quería matar a Neji (es uno de mis personajes favoritos) pero necesitaba situaciones límites que explicasen el cambio de Hinata.**

**Estoy bastante inspirada con esta historia, me surgen ideas en los momentos más inesperados**

**Gracias por los reviews! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.**


	4. Problemático

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Problemático**

Depositó las flores en la tumba y suspiró. Todas las semanas se acercaba a ese lugar a presentar sus respetos y sus recuerdos al hombre que había muerto por defenderla.

_Neji_, pensó, _cumplí mi promesa. Estoy cambiando el clan. ¿Por qué no me siento feliz entonces?_

Alzó la vista a unas golondrinas que emprendían vuelo en ese momento. _Libre_. Ella jamás fue libre.

Caminando de vuelta a la mansión para coger sus ropas ANBU y cumplir con su trabajo pensó en Gaara. Odiaba hacerlo. Odiaba pensar en él. Todo había empezado por él.

La imagen del Kazekage en su mente se fue transformando en la de alguien más pequeño.

_Kaji._

Gaara le había arrebatado muchas cosas, pero también le había dado lo que más amaba.

* * *

El pelirrojo vio llegar al Nara con su rostro tapado. Supuso que Hinata estaría por algún lugar oculta, vigilando los alrededores.

_ Nara_ dijo haciendo voltear al mencionado_ ¿cómo fue que tu supiste lo del padre de Kaji?

Shikamaru suspiró, llevaba esperando esa pregunta desde la hora del desayuno. De las cuatro personas que conocían el nombre del padre, él era el único que por aquellos tiempos no tenía ninguna relación especial con Hinata. Cierto era que ahora estaban más unidos, trabajaban juntos y comandaban a los ANBUS. Mientras pensaba eso, se dio cuenta de que protegería con su vida al pequeño y a Hinata, ambos se habían ganado un lugar en su corazón.

_ Fue… una problemática casualidad_ dijo simplemente.

En la aldea corrían muchos rumores sobre la paternidad del niño. Cierto era que el parecido con el Kazekage era bastante, pero a nadie se le habría ocurrido relacionarlos. Hinata y Gaara, ¡no!, inverosímil; pensarían los aldeanos.

Los rumores iban desde que alguien la había violado y ella no conocía su identidad, hasta que la misma Hinata lo había hecho como modo de enfrentarse a su padre. Ridículo.

_ Cuéntamelo_ exigió el Kazekage.

El Nara miró de reojo a través de la máscara la posición en la que se encontraba su amiga. Suspiró.

_ Aquella noche, hace seis años, yo la encontré.

* * *

**Flash Back **

Shikamaru se encontraba en el bosque, tumbado sobre el cesped admirando el cielo nocturno. Era la noche del nombramiento del Hokage y él se había escapado a descansar al bosque. Llevaba muchas horas alli recostado, cuando oyó unos ruidos acercarse.

_ Tsk…problemático_ susurró incorporándose con desgana por si la persona que se acercaba buscaba problemas.

Continuó escuchando esos ruidos cada vez más cerca.

_ Identifícate_ dijo.

Tras unos segundos una figura cayó de forma estilizada delante de él, la reconoció de inmediato. Hyuuga Hinata.

_ Lo siento si te molesté Shikamaru-san_ dijo inclinándose. El hombre se dio cuenta que a pesar de su tono de voz sereno y normalizado, tenía unas profundas ojeras y la cara demacrada. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que había estado llorando_ buscaba un sitio resguardado para pasar el resto de la noche. No quiero volver a la mansión.

Shikamaru la miró y supuso que algo había pasado para mostrar ese aspecto y arriesgarse a no regresar a su casa a pesar de las represalias, todos sabían que los Hyuuga no eran precisamente benevolentes.

_ Este es un buen sitio_ comentó volviendo a tumbarse_ puedes quedarte si lo deseas.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida, y se sentó apoyando la espalda en un árbol cercano.

_ Gracias Shikamaru-san, no te molestaré_ sonrió de forma triste y se mantuvo en silencio.

El ninja de las sombras se dio cuenta de que la compañía de la ojiluna era agradable, no estaba molestando continuamente como su mejor amiga Ino y no era hiperactiva como Temari. Ella se había quedado allí en silencio, mirando al vacío.

_ ¿No tendrás problemas si no regresas?_ le preguntó. Ella le miró y sus ojos blancos se ensombrecieron.

_ No me importa_ dijo mirando la luna_ creerás que soy una cobarde, pero hay alguien con quien no me apetece encontrarme.

Shikamaru sopesó lo que le decía. Tarde o temprano ella tendría que volver a su casa, por lo tanto esa persona que no quería ver tenía que ser alguien que estaba de paso. Un invitado. Y todos sabían quien se alojaba en su casa estos días. Sabaku No Gaara.

No le dijo nada.

El sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte y ambos aún continuaban ahí. Él había dormitado algo pero la chica había permanecido despierta todo el tiempo. Comenzó a levantarse.

_ Gracias por la compañía Shikamaru_ el chico se dio cuenta de que omitió el sufijo_pero creo que debo volver.

_ Si, a estas horas el Kazekage ya debe estar emprendiendo la vuelta a Suna_ le pudo la curiosidad, así que soltó la frase para ver la reacción de la chica y confirmar sus sospechas. La peliazulada abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miró, pasados unos segundos suavizó la expresión, sonrió de forma triste y añadió.

_ Huyendo de un hombre, menuda ninja estoy hecha ¿Eh?_ intentó bromear.

_ Los Ninja también tenemos sentimientos_ comentó levantándose él también_ es normal evitar a aquellos que nos hacen daño.

Ella asintió y comenzó a caminar.

_ Es una lástima que se pueda huir de quienes nos causan daño_ miró al chico de nuevo_ pero no se puede huir del dolor. Ese te acompaña siempre. Es un amigo fiel.

Y dicho esto el Nara la vio desaparecer de un salto entre las ramas.

Semanas más tardes se enteró. Por toda Konoha corría la noticia. Hyuuga Hinata estaba embarazada y nadie sabía quien era el padre. Nadie, excepto Nara Shikamaru.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

_ Lo del juramento ninja fue algo que se me ocurrió más tarde, eso ya es otra historia_ finalizó Shikamaru.

Le había contado toda la historia mientras caminaban hacia la mansión, y ahora ya estaban delante de su imponente puerta. Hinata apareció de la nada, cayendo justo ante ellos.

_ Todo bien_ dijo mirando al Nara. Desvió la vista hacia Gaara y todo lo que vio fue su rostro pensativo. No le dio importancia.

Cuando entraron en la mansión Gaara se tensó ante la imagen. El pequeño Kaji jugaba con Kiba en el jardín, aunque en el momento de verlos entrar echó a correr dirección Shikamaru, y saltó subiéndose a su espalda. El Nara murmuró un "problemático" pero se le podía ver una sonrisa en la cara.

_ Kaji-kun_ Kiba lo llamó fingiendo un puchero_ Siempre que llega Shikamaru me abandonas.

_Privilegios de ser el padrino_ comentó el ninja perezoso mirando a Kiba, que sonrió.

_ ¿Padrino?_ preguntó Gaara.

_ Si, Shikamaru es mi padrino_ habló orgulloso el pequeño, Gaara comprendió que Hinata lo había elegido por su encuentro la noche que ella quedó embarazada_ pero también me gusta estar con el tío Kiba y el tío Shino.

_ ¿Tíos? No teneis lazos de sangre_ Gaara oyó gruñir al Inuzuka pero lo ignoró.

_ Eso no importa_ dijo el pequeño mientras lo dejaban en el suelo_ Mamá siempre dice que lo importante no es la sangre. Tu familia es aquella que está a tu lado, no con la que compartes genes.

Gaara escuchó atento la frase de su hijo, y miró a Hinata cuando terminó, ésta miraba a su pequeño con verdadera adoración y mantenía una sonrisa repleta de cariño; sintiéndose obervada miró hacia el pelirrojo mayor y cambió su semblante.

_ Kazekage_ habló el pequeño llamando la atención de todos, estaba ruborizado y tenía la vista baja_ me gustaría pedirle algo.

_ Habla.

_ Usted maneja la arena, ¿podría ayudarme?

Hinata se tensó ante la pregunta y caminó decidida hacia Kaji, al que cogió en brazos e intentando sonar tranquila y dulce habló antes de que Gaara pudiese hacerlo.

_ Kaji, no molestes a Gaara-sama, él es nuestro invitado.

_ Pero mamá, él…

_ Basta Kaji_ concluyó_ ve a casa.

El niño comenzó a llorar y miró furioso a su progenitora.

_ ¡Tú odias que yo sea diferente!_ le gritó, Hinata sintió encogerse el corazón_ no te gusta que domine mejor la arena que el Byakugan, pero te demostraré que puedo ser bueno en las dos cosas mamá. Ya lo verás.

Y acto seguido el niño se fue corriendo al interior, bañado en lágrimas. La peliazulada mantenía los puños cerrados aguantando las ganas de llorar. Ella estaba muy orgullosa del pequeño, le daba igual si le gustaba más la arena que las técnicas Hyuuga, eso no le importaba. Lo único que quería era a Gaara lejos de su hijo. Alzó la cabeza y le miró al pensar en él.

_ Iré a ver que está bien_ comentó Shikamaru poniendo rumbo hacia la casa_ se pone tan problemático a veces.

_ Hina_ Kiba la llamó y la abrazó, ella se dejo hacer_ esta noche no podré quedarme con Kaji_ le dijo_ salgo de misión en unas horas.

La peliazulada lo abrazó más fuerte y sin separarse de él le dijo:

_ No te preocupes Kiba-kun, cuidate mucho ¿vale? Y vuelve sano y salvo, por favor.

Permanecieron abrazados un rato, Gaara observaba la escena sin perder detalle, no entendía como ella podía ser tan diferente según el momento. Se la veía preocupada por su amigo. Apartó la vista y miró el lugar por donde el pequeño se había ido. La madre se arriesgaba a que su hijo se enfadase con ella con tal de mantenerlos alejados, se dio cuenta de cuan profundo era el odio que esta sentía por él.

_ Adios Kazekage-sama_ oyó gruñir al Inuzuka, vio el símbolo del juramento en su muñeca_ espero que tenga una buena estancia aquí.

Gaara sabía que no lo decía sinceramente, se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y optar por el silencio.

Se quedaron los dos solos allí fuera. Hinata observaba las hojas de los árboles que comenzaban a caer. Suspiró y miró a Gaara.

_ Ayúdale_ dijo_ si él quiere que le ayudes con su técnica. Por mi está bien.

Gaara la miró fijamente sin entender el cambio de actitud.

_ Pero eso no cambia nada_ susurró ella_ pasarás con él el tiempo justo. No más del necesario.

El pelirrojo la miraba de forma escrutadora, podía notar lo mucho que le estaba costando decirle eso, simplemente asintió.

_ Bien_ contestó ella y comenzó a andar.

_ No tienes derecho a culparme_ le soltó frío, ella se paró en seco pero continuó de espaldas_ yo no estuve aquí porque no sabía que iba a tener un hijo. Además_ vio que la chica apretaba los puños con fuerza_ tu primo…

En cuestión de segundos ella se puso a su altura y blandía la catana que llevaba a su espalda delante del cuello de Kazekage, él se protegió con el escudo de arena.

_ No te atrevas a nombrarle_ sus ojos ardían de rabia.

_ Yo no ejecuté el sello que acabó con su vida. No soy el culpable.

_ El murió para proteger tu nombre y a tu hijo, no te atrevas a eximir tu parte de culpa_ ella se apartó, Gaara vio que hacía esfuerzos por no llorar. De verdad recordar a Neji la hacía sufrir.

_ Es la primera vez que lo llamas mi hijo, haciendo referencia a mí_ comentó con voz fría_ Kaji necesita un padre y lo sabes.

_ Lo sé_la peliazulada lo miró fijamente, ella había dejado de creer en el amor hacía mucho tiempo. Quería a su familia y a sus amigos, pero jamás amaría a ningún otro hombre. Eso no significaba que no pudiese darle un padre a Kaji, es más, lo haría_ eso es un asunto que ya está zanjado.

Gaara alzó una ceja en una mueca de desconcierto y vio a Hinata sonreír.

_ Gaara_ el mencionado se giró encontrándose con un Naruto sonriente_ lo que Hinata-chan te quiere decir es que en la reunión de Kages anunciaremos nuestro compromiso.

La chica caminó hacia Naruto y le cogió de la mano sonriéndole.

_Quizá no podría volver a enamorarse nunca, pero si podía compartir su vida con alguien a quien apreciaba. Y ella sabía que Naruto jamás le fallaría, porque él la amaba_.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews, y de verdad siento lo de Neji T.T quizá le dedique un fic como penitencia!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Tan cerca y tan lejos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Tan cerca y tan lejos.**

Gaara observaba a la pareja que continuaba agarrada de la mano. Hinata sonreía a Naruto, y eso le molestaba. Y le molestaba aún más no saber por qué.

El rubio miró a su amigo que no hablaba y volviendo la vista a su prometida dijo

_ Hina_ ella asintió sin dejarle acabar y sonrió.

_ Iré a preparar algo de comer_ dijo soltándose_ ¿nos acompañarás Naruto?

_Sabes que nunca digo que no a algo preparado por ti_ ella se fue mirando por última vez a Gaara.

Estuvieron un rato más en silencio, el cual sorprendentemente rompió el Sabaku No.

_ Esta mañana en tu oficina, miré en tus muñecas en busca del símbolo del juramento_ el rubio asintió sonriente_ no me di cuenta hasta ahora de que el Hokage no puede hacer un juramento ninja, va contra las normas.

_ Cuidaré de Kaji, lo prometo_ puso su mano sobre el hombro de Gaara, este se apartó.

_ Lo sabías. Supiste desde un principio que ese hijo era mío, y a pesar de proclamarte mi amigo, no me informaste.

_ Hinata no quería_ dijo Naruto_ y era su decisión.

_ ¡Vamos!_ ironizó Gaara_ ¿Uzumaki Naruto respetando decisiones? Tú siempre te metes donde no te llaman. Es tu especialidad.

_ Tú no la viste Gaara.

_ ¿A que te refieres?_ la arena se movía alrededor del hombre debido a la furia que sentía. Naruto lo había traicionado.

_ Sabes lo de la muerte de Neji. Sabes que el murió por defenderla de los golpes de su padre. Pero Hiashi no acabó ahí.

Los hombres se lanzaron miradas rencorosas.

_ Explícate_ exigió el pelirrojo.

_ Hiashi torturó a su propia hija hasta el borde de la muerte, para saber el nombre. Hinata no se defendió, ella…ella solo concentraba su chakra en el vientre, para proteger al bebé_ en la cabeza de Naruto aparecían las imágenes de lo que relataba_ Kurenai llegó justo a tiempo, unos golpes más y ella hubiese muerto. Se la llevó.

_ Yo me hubiese enfrentado a su padre por el bebé_ dijo Gaara.

_ Lo sé_ Naruto sonrió melancólico_ sus compañeros, Shikamaru y yo se lo dijimos, pero ella aún convaleciente solo repetía: "**No seré un estorbo para él**".

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y recordó sus propias palabras aquella noche antes de abandonarla en el bosque: _Tú serías un estorbo_.

Se sintió culpable por primera vez, ¿Cuántos golpes físicos y emocionales había soportado aquella mujer por proteger a su hijo?

_ Boda_ le dijo_ supongo que debería darte mis felicitaciones.

El rubio sonrió zorrunamente. De verdad él amaba a esa chica, y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella no sentía ese mismo amor, pero sabía que Hinata le queria, quizá no estuviese enamorada de él, pero lo conseguiría, conseguiría que a lo largo de su vida juntos, olvidase esa norma que se había autoimpuesto para no amar a nadie más.

Por su parte el pelirrojo se cuestionaba porque la idea de que Hinata fuese de otro hombre le molestaba tanto.

* * *

En un local especializado en servir té de la aldea, se encontraban Temari y Kankuro. Ambos parecían inquietos y bebían té de forma nerviosa.

_ ¡Por el amor de Dios!_ explotó la rubia_ ese niño es un miniclon de Gaara con ojos Hyuuga.

_ Maldita sea, tienes razón_ comentó Kankuro, molesto por estar de acuerdo con Temari_ pero eso es imposible, ¡Hinata y Gaara! ¿en que mente perversa es eso posible?

_ Lo sé, lo sé_ sopló su hermana con frustración_ pero piénsalo, el niño está a punto de cumplir 6 años. Y más o menos esa fue la última visita de nuestro hermano a Konoha. No sé, quizá ellos… ¡Dios mío! No me imagino a Gaara teniendo sexo salvaje una noche y marchándose después. ¡Eso te pega más a ti!_ Kankuro frunció el ceño_ y menos con ella. Hinata y sexo sin compromiso son dos conceptos que no pueden ir en la misma frase.

_ Dirás lo que quieras_ contestó el hombre, ignorando el anterior comentario ofensivo hacia él_ pero ese niño es igual que nuestro hermano. Y…

_ ¿Y?

_ Hoy le he visto manejando la arena.

Temari abrió los ojos fuertemente y pensó que se desmayaría. El pequeño Hyuuga era también un Sabaku No. De repente entendió la forma tensa que la peliazulada tenía de dirigirse a su hermano. Algo grave había sucedido entre esos dos, y ella lo averiguaría.

_ Somos tíos_ sonrió la rubia. Su hermano se estremeció ante su repentino cambio de carácter.

_ No sé. Gaara no parece muy contento ultimamente y algo me dice que Hinata no nos incluye en su árbol genealógico.

_ Kankuro_ el nombrado retrocedió en la silla por el tono frío de Temari_ soy tía y voy a disfrutar a ese niño, ya me he perdido 6 años de su vida y no pienso perderme un minuto más.

_ Muy bien listilla_ dijo_ ¿y cómo piensas hacerlo?

_ ¿Has oído alguna vez eso de: Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan?_ sonrió, Kankuro alzó una ceja sin entender nada_ Idiota, me refiero a que si algo hubo entre Gaara e Hinata, quizá podamos volver a hacer que surga. Solo necesitan un empujoncito.

_ Y supongo que tú se lo darás_ comentó el de las marionetas.

_ Así es_ y se levantó dando por finalizada la conversación.

* * *

En la mansión Hyuuga, Hinata caminaba por la cocina, preparando algo para comer. Eso la relajaba, además estaba sola, lo que ayudaba a no estar en constante tensión.

_ Onesan_ oyó tras ella, se giró y vio a su hermana_ hay algo que deseo preguntarte desde esta mañana.

La mayor solo asintió sabiendo a ciencia cierta lo que Hanabi quería decirle.

_ Es el Kazekage ¿verdad?_ Hinata no respondió y permaneció imperturbable_ al verlo hoy, me di cuenta. Kaji es igual a él Hinata.

La nombrada se giró sin responder y continuó con su labor.

_ No puedes ocultarlo toda la vida_ insistió la pequeña_ ¿qué te hizo? ¿qué hizo él para merecer tu odio?

La líder apretó con fuerza el trapo que sostenía entre sus manos y respondió

_ Se fue_ suspiró_ como mamá. Yo lo amaba y se fue.

_ Hin…

_ No me quería porque yo sería solo un estorbo para él_ Hanabi abrió los ojos con fuerza_ como lo fui para padre.

La pequeña de las Hyuuga avanzó en dos zancadas hasta su hermana y la abrazó por la espalda. Eso era lo que ella había guardado durante todos esos años, ese hombre la había abandonado como su madre y la había despreciado como su padre. Hanabi sintió la furia en su interior.

_ Pero no importa_ oyó hablar a Hinata_ lo primordial es Kaji. Él lo es todo para mí.

_ Pero…

_ Basta Hanabi_ se giró y la miró_ Lo sucedido es solo asunto mío.

_ Hinata…

_ Se acabó este tema, por favor _ zanjó_ ¡ah! Y otra cosa más, ni se te ocurra irte de la lengua ¿me oyes?_ la pequeña asintió incapaz de decir nada más_ ahora pon la mesa, la comida estará lista en unos minutos.

Cuando la pequeña abandonó la cocina, unas lágrimas asomaron en las mejillas de Hinata.

* * *

Comían todos juntos, y para cada uno de ellos era palpable el tenso ambiente.

Shikamaru miraba nervioso a Temari ya que ésta lucía una sonrisa en su rostro que no presagiaba nada bueno. _Problemático_.

Kankuro miraba a su hermano pequeño envidiándolo por haber conseguido llegar tan lejos con la preciosa Hyuuga. _Maldito afortunado_.

Gaara observaba a Naruto que comía sentado al lado de Hinata y le acariciaba la mejilla de vez en cuando, y a ella parecía no importarle. ¿_Amor_?

Hinata alternaba su atención entre el rubio y su hermana, que permanecía con el ceño fruncido. _Lo siento_.

Entonces el más pequeño habló.

_ ¿Cómo es Suna?_ preguntó.

_ Es un desierto_ respondió Naruto y Kaji frunció el ceño.

_ Eso ya lo sé Naruto_ respondió.

_ Hay mucha arena_ dijo Temari mirando al niño con ojos brillantes_ y hace más calor que aquí. Pero es una villa muy bonita, quizá tu madre podría traerte alguna vez.

Hinata miró a la rubia y sonrió cortésmente.

_ ¿Me llevarás mamá?_ interrogó ilusionado.

_ Cuando seas más mayor, es un viaje largo cariño_ le respondío sonriendo.

_ ¿Lo prometes?

_ Claro_ suspiró la mayor y alzó su vista a Gaara_ Kaji, he hablado con el Kazekage y te doy mi permiso para que te ayude mientras esté en la aldea.

El mencionado alzó la vista hacia la chica y después miró al niño.

_ ¿En serio?_ preguntó emocionado el pequeño_ ¡Gracias mamá! Te prometo que después entrenaré duro con el Byakugan.

_ No es necesario Kaji_ sonrió la madre_ usa la técnica que más te guste.

_ Usaré las dos_ dijo firmemente_ y seré el mejor líder de la historia del clan Hyuuga.

_ ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?_ preguntó Gaara mirando a su retoño_ ¿Esta tarde?

_ ¡Eso sería genial!

_ Muy bien. A las 6 de la tarde iremos a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, a no ser que tu madre prefiera que no salgamos del recinto del clan.

_ Los campos estarán bien_ respondió ella tajante_ cuida de mi hijo, por favor.

El pelirrojo esbozó media sonrisa irónica ante la petición que había sonado claramente como una orden.

* * *

Hinata descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol del jardín. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el tronco. Respiraba de forma acompasada intentando encontrar unos momentos de relajación; cosa que le era imposible: Kaji estaba con Gaara en los campos de entrenamiento.

Aspiró aire más fuertemente. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

_ ¿Descansando?_ sonó una voz femenina detrás de ella.

_ Hola Temari_ saludó la peliazulada abriendo los ojos_ Si, Shikamaru se está encargando de la seguridad de tu hermano en estos momentos.

LA rubia sonrió y tomó asiento a su lado.

_ Es agradable estar con una chica, siempre estoy rodeada de hombres_ comentó haciendo reír a Hinata.

_ Me imagino.

_ Así que te casas_ Hinata simplemente asintió con la cabeza_ ¡vaya! Admito que no has dejado de sorprenderme desde nuestra llegada, primero me entero de que eres madre y ahora de que te casas. Eres una caja inagotable de sorpresas Hyuuga Hinata.

La mencionada sonrió forzamente, ya que al mencionar su maternidad su cabeza voló de nuevo a los dos pelirrojos juntos en ese mismo momento. _Cálmate, Shikamaru está con ellos._

Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, observando las hojas caer y disfrutando de la agradable brisa de la tarde.

_ El amor es maravilloso ¿verdad?_ comentó la rubia con doble intención mirando de reojo la reacción de su acompañante.

_ Supongo que si_ respondió fría.

_ ¡OH! ¡Vamos!_ se emocionó Temari_ Una mujer que se va a casar no puede mostrarse tan indiferente al amor Hinata-chan.

La otra alzó los hombros sin responder.

_ ¿Acaso las cosas con el tonto de Naruto no están bien?_ Temari lanzaba las preguntas con doble sentido, cuando se había enterado de su compromiso un estado de nerviosismo se había apoderado de ella. Esa boda amenazaba sus intenciones de que su hermano e Hinata estuviesen juntos.

_ Naruto es estupendo_ se limitó a responder_ seremos felices juntos.

La rubia no dijo nada más. Esa respuesta le valió. Había sido fría sin sentimientos. Los ojos de Hinata habían permanecido inalterables, y había sonado como una frase ensayada. No abandonaría su plan, se había decidido a hacerlo si Hinata se hubiese mostrado enamorada del rubio, pero no. Temari estaba segura de que no se equivocaba.

* * *

Gaara observaba a su hijo, aún tenía que acostumbrarse a como sonaban esas palabras en su mente, que manejaba la arena de forma bastante eficiente para su edad. Era cierto que aún no era capaz de realizar ninguna técnica concreta, simplemente moldeaba la arena, la movía y dirigía; y lo hacía bastante bien.

_ El problema de la arena es que no está en todas partes_ suspiró el niño_ por eso usted lleva una calabaza con ella ¿no?

Gaara asintió.

_ Parece pesada.

_ Te acostumbras.

El niño bajó la vista cohibido, el Kazekage le daba un poco de miedo, siempre tan frío e inexpresivo, le recordaba un poco a su madre cuando realizaba su trabajo como ninja o tenía alguna reunión con el consejo Hyuuga. Pero su madre no era así con él, era dulce, encantadora y cariñosa. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara, y le miraba como si él fuera el mayor tesoro que tenía. Cualquiera pensaría que ella era feliz, pero Kaji sabía que no era así.

Él escuchaba muchas noches como su madre lloraba o como se despertaba alterada por alguna pesadilla. Kaji se preguntaba continuamente que era aquello que tanto le aterrorizaba en sueños; y a pesar de su corta edad, estaba seguro de que era el recuerdo de su padre.

_ Dejémoslo por hoy. Estás cansado.

El pequeño no tuvo valor para contradecirlo. Miró a su padrino, tumbado sobre una rama, con su cara cubierta. ¿Por qué no había ido su madre?

_ Gaara-sama_ dijo el pequeño_ ¿usted conocía a mi madre antes?

Shikamaru oyó la pregunta y agudizó el oído para conocer la respuesta.

_ Sí. Nos vimos por primera vez antes de los exámenes Chunnin.

_ ¿Entonces eran amigos?_ preguntó emocionado.

_ No. Simples conocidos.

_ Oh…_ el niño se mostró visiblemente decepcionado

_Problemático._

_ Kazekage, Kaji. Deberíamos regresar_ tenía que cortar esa conversación_ el Raikage llegará en una hora y Naruto quiere que usted esté presente.

El mayor asintió y Kaji miró a Shikamaru. _Siempre es igual, cuando alguien habla del pasado de mamá, cambian de tema._

* * *

Llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga, donde Gaara fue a ponerse su túnica de Kazekage. Kaji buscó a su madre para contarle su experiencia en el entrenamiento. La encontró en el cementerio de la familia.

_Ella siempre está ahí_.

Se acercó a ella por detrás consciente de que su madre notaba su presencia y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Hinata, desde la espalda, ya que esta se encontraba agachada.

_ ¿Qué tal pequeño?_ preguntó.

_ Ha sido genial mamá_ sonrió_ aunque…el Kazekage da un poco de miedo_ se ruborizó.

_ No le temas, no te hará nada_ quiso decirle que era buena persona, pero ninguna de esas palabras salieron de su boca.

_ Mamá, ésta es la tumba del abuelo ¿verdad?

_ Así es_ el niño sabía que su abuelo era otro tema tabú en la residecia Hyuuga.

_ Tú… ¿tú lo echas de menos?_ se atrevió a preguntar.

_No lo sé_ respondió sincera.

_ ¿Por qué? Era tu padre, ¿no deberías extrañarle y estar triste porque no esté?_ Hinata cambió la posición y sentó al pequeño sobre sus rodillas y lo miró a los ojos.

_ Kaji_ le dijo seria_ tú extrañas tener un padre ¿verdad?

El niño bajó la vista y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, la peliazulada sonrió ante eso.

_ Kiba, Shino y Shikamaru son como padres para mí_ dijo bajito_ además, a partir de ahora Naruto será mi papá ¿no?

_ Kaji_ le dijo alzando la cabeza del pequeño_ no tienes que sentirte obligado a ver a Naruto como tu padre ¿de acuerdo?

El niño sonrió y asintió abrazando a su madre. Ambos caminaron hacia la mansión agarrados de la mano.

_ Mamá_ dijo_ ¿papá era un buen ninja?

La mujer se estremeció pero aún así sonrió.

_ Lo era Kaji, y estoy segura de que lo sigue siendo. Como tú lo serás algún día.

_ Siempre me dijiste que él se fue porque era lo mejor para nosotros_ comentó el niño_ que había algo que le impedía permanecer a nuestro lado.

Hinata asintió sin dejar de sonreír, intentado que su hijo no notase la tensión que el tema le provocaba. Ella nunca había evitado hablar de su padre con el niño, aunque no le había mentido, no le había contado la cruda realidad.

_ Yo…_ el niño se paró antes de entrar en la enorme casa_ yo siempre he pensado que tenerlo aquí, aunque las cosas fuesen más difíciles, hubiese sido mejor que no tenerlo.

La madre abrió los ojos sorprendida, era la primera vez que su pequeño le decía algo así.

_ A veces_ comentó_ lo mejor que podemos hacer por las personas que amamos es… dejarlas ir _ respiró intentando no llorar_ tu padre hubiese sido infeliz aquí Kaji, y nosotros también lo hubiesemos sido al verlo así.

EL niño entendió las palabras de su madre y vio la tristeza que reflejaban sus blancos ojos. Abrazó las piernas de su progenitora y añadió.

_ Yo creo que papá no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que perdió al no amarte.

Hinata lloró. Porque escuchar esas palabras era algo que había estado esperando durante seis años.

Desde una ventana de la mansión Gaara observaba la escena, y algo se removió en su interior.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews! El próximo capítulo será casi exclusivo de Gaara e Hinata. ¡Hasta pronto!


	6. Tú, mi mayor error

**Los personajes pertencen a Kishimoto-sama.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6: Tú, mi mayor error.**

Estaba amaneciendo, y el día se avecinaba oscuro y lluvioso. _Justo como yo misma_.

Hinata comenzaba a vestirse, hoy sería la única guardia personal del Kazekage y eso la tenía nerviosa. Veinticuatro horas que compartir con el hombre que la había marcado para toda su vida.

Bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina, donde su hermana se encontraba metiendo provisiones en una mochila.

_ Naruto me requiere_ dijo Hanabi, a lo que Hinata asintió _ ¿Deseas que me quede? Sabes que como miembro del clan te obedezco a ti antes que al Hokage.

_ No eres una esclava Hanabi, ve y cumple con tu deber_ dijo seria, no estaba de humor_ Ten cuidado, por favor.

La pequeña miró a su hermana. Tan cambiada. Muchos dirían que ahora era más fuerte, pero ella solo veía dolor al mirarla. Extrañaba a la antigua Hinata, desbordando felicidad. Abandonó la cocina justo cuando Gaara entraba. Lo miró con desdén.

_ Kazekage –sama _ saludó escupiendo las palabras_ lo veré a mi regreso.

El pelirrojo solo asintió y entró en la estancia donde la mayor de las Hyuuga desayunaba tranquilamente. Le llamó la atención que no vestía su uniforme ANBU, tan solo su habitual ropa ninja luciendo el escudo del clan y su largo pelo recogido en una alta coleta. Ella pareciendo leer sus pensamientos respondió

_ Su primer compromiso de hoy es ir a la Academia Ninja. Asustaría a los niños si voy uniformada.

El hombre se sentó y comenzó a comer. El silencio era incómodo. Aquella mujer que años atrás era como un libro abierto para cualquiera, ahora era todo un misterio para él.

_ ¿Por qué me acompañas tú y no Nara?

_ Al parecer su hermana lo ha "solicitado", por lo que yo debo encargarme de su seguridad sola hoy.

_ Entiendo_ la miró fijamente_ si tanto te molesta estar cerca de mí, ¿por qué te encargas de mi seguridad? Eres la subcapitana de los ANBU´s podrías ordenar a cualquiera que lo hiciese.

Hinata levantó la vista.

_ No puedo desobecer una orden directa del Hokage_ contestó simplemente.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_ Es una broma, ¿verdad?_ preguntó fría y sin apartar la vista del rubio que tenía enfrente tras una mesa.

_ Admite que es problemático Naruto_ dijo el hombre a su lado.

_ La seguridad es lo más importante y vosotros sois los mejores_ respondió el rubio sonriendo_ por favor Hinata, solo tendrás que ser su escolta durante unos días.

_ Entonces hazlo Naruto_ le dijo levantándose y mirándole.

_ Hina…no es necesario_ contestó en un susurro.

_Hazlo y no me negaré_ respondió ella al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a Shikamaru chasquear la lengua.

Naruto resopló y mirándola serio y algo enfurecido por obligarle a hacer eso, dijo

_ Hyuuga Hinata, te ordeno que protejas al Kazekage de Suna durante su estancia en nuestra aldea.

Ella sonrió de medio lado cínica.

_ Si, Hokage-sama. Sus deseos son órdenes.

Y después desapareció en una nube de humo.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Yamanaka Ino era profesora en la Academia Ninja, algo que su amigo Shikamaru solía calificar de excesivamente problemático, ya que temía que los niños acabasen traumatizados por la energía de su mejor amiga.

Hinata se encontraba al fondo del aula, la misma en la que ella había estudiado años atrás, apoyada sobre la pared, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, una postura al más puro estilo Neji.

Gaara estaba delante de la clase, al lado de Ino, relatando su vida. Como había sido portador de un demonio, sus ansias de sangre, su ascenso a Kazekage, etc.

Los niños atendían totalmente embelesados ante la apasionante historia, dejando escapar suspiros y gritos de admiración. Hasta que llegó la ronda de preguntas.

LA peliazulada escuchó una voz aguda, de niña, que hablaba de forma tímida pero segura de si misma.

_ Kazekage-sama_ dijo_ Despues de todo lo que ha pasado, y la soledad en la que estuvo sumido ¿no desea tener una familia que le quiera y le cuide?

Hinata no cambió su posición, pero abrió los ojos y miró directamente al pelirrojo. _Dilo, di que tú sólo te amas a ti mismo. Di que elegiste el egoísmo como forma de vida._

_ LA verdad, nunca me había planteado eso_ comentó frío_ siempre he visto el amor como un obstáculo, como un camino libre para que las personas que amas y dicen amarte, te traicionen_ levantó su vista de la niña y enfrentó la mirada de la Hyuuga_ pero últimamente, admito que me gustaría llegar a una casa donde me esperase alguien que me ama.

Hinata volvió a cerrar los ojos, y respiró profundamente intentando calmarse. ¿Acaso estaba riéndose de ella?

_ ¿Ha sentido alguna vez amor por alguien?_ preguntó otro niño, mirando el tatuaje de la frente del pelirrojo.

_ Mis hermanos son importantes para mí.

_ ¿Por nadie más que ellos?

Permaneció en silencio sopensando lo que iba a decir. Ino lo miró algo perturbada y siguió la mirada de Gaara para saber a donde se dirigía, se dio cuenta de que ésta se posaba directamente en la Hyuuga, que permanecía impasible.

_ Tal vez_ Ino no supo si alguien más había oído la respuesta, ya que había sido un leve susurro, casi imperceptible para ella, que se encontraba a su lado.

* * *

_ Muchas gracias Kazekage_ dijo la rubia sonriente_ los niños están encantados de que haya venido.

_ No ha sido ninguna molestia.

_ Hinata, ¿cómo está Kaji-kun?_ dijo mirando a su amiga.

_ Incontrolable como siempre_ sonrió_ Puedes venir por la mansión para verle si quieres.

_ Claro, el vago de Shikamaru hace tiempo que no lo trae cuando quedamos.

Se despidieron de la rubia y caminaron por las calles de la aldea.

* * *

Buscaban un lugar para comer antes del próximo compromiso de Gaara cuando una Hyuuga, de aproximadamente 15 años, llegó corriendo y se paró ante Hinata.

_ Tsubaki-chan, ¿sucede algo?_ preguntó al ver la mala cara de la niña.

_ Hinata-san…es…es_ jadeaba, Hinata esperaba paciente mientras Gaara observaba la escena_ es Meiko-chan, ella…ella está muy herida.

_ ¿Meiko-chan? ¿Por qué? No recuerdo que estuviera de misión_ se preocupó Hinata.

_ No, ella…

La peliazulada se dio cuenta de que algo iba realmente mal, la niña que tenía ante ella estaba muy nerviosa y parecía incapaz de decirle lo sucedido. _Tiene miedo_.

_ Dime que sucedió_ le dijo seria pero de forma dulce.

_ El sello_ Hinata abrió los ojos fuertemente_ alguien…alguien activó su sello.

Los ojos de la líder destellaban de furia. Había eliminado la división de su familia y no se imponía el sello desde que ella era lider, pero aún no había encontrado la forma de eliminar El sello del pájaro enjaulado que tenían los nacidos antes de su liderazgo. Pero en su clan estaba terminantemente prohibido activarlo, bajo una pena grave.

Gaara observó como la mayor de las Hyuuga estaba realmente enfurecida, parecía que mataría a cualquiera que se pusiese en su camino. Vio como agarraba la mano de la niña.

_ Tsubaki, ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién activó el sello de tu hermana?_ le preguntó.

_ No lo sé_ dijo empezando a llorar_ yo…yo llegué cuando ella ya estaba tumbada en el suelo, no vi…no vi a nadie. Estabamos entrenando y un kunai salió por el lugar equivocado, Tsubaki fue a recogerlo y a disculparse con la persona que casi recibe el ataque, luego la escuché gritar…pero cuando llegué…

_ Vale, tranquila_ le dijo_ ¿la están atendiendo los médicos del clan?_ la niña asintió_ yo…yo ahora no puedo ir, tengo que cuidar del Kazekage, pero te prometo que…

_ Iremos_ intervino Gaara, Hinata lo miró asombrada.

_ No puede faltar a sus compromisos Gaara-sama, y mi misión es acompañarlo, yo no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

_ También eres la líder del clan_ le dijo_ además se te ve preocupada, creo que no cumplirías bien tu trabajo si estás pensando en otra cosa.

La mujer frunció el ceño ante la insinuación de que no estaría concentrada ante su trabajo, pero aún así asintió con la cabeza. Ahora solo le preocupaba la pequeña.

_ De acuerdo, pero si Naruto se enfada por no cumplir con sus compromisos, diré que fue culpa suya.

Gaara asintió y los tres pusieron rumbo rápido a la mansión.

* * *

Atravesaron la puerta de la mansión a paso rápido.

_ ¿Cómo averiguarás de quien se trata?_ preguntó Gaara.

_ No tengo ninguna duda sobre el autor_ dijo mientras caminaban.

_ ¿Quieres decir que sabes quien ha sido?

_ Hay pocas personas en el clan que no están de acuerdo con la desaparición del Bouke.

_ Asi que tus sospechas se reducen a un número pequeño de personas, ¿no?_ vio a la peliazulada asentir mientras llamaban a la puerta de la habitación donde descansaba la herida_ ¿Quiénes?

_ El consejo Hyuuga_ contestó lanzándole una mirada furiosa al pronunciar esas palabras y acto seguido entraron al cuarto.

La niña, que era idéntica a su hermana, se encontraba tumbada en la cama, estaba consciente y uno de los médicos estaba dando instrucciones a la gemela de cómo cuidarla.

_ Hola_ saludó Hinata mirando a los doctores_ ¿cómo se encuentra?

_ Todo está bien Hinata-san, está fuera de peligro, el sello solo estuvo activado unos segundos. Lo único que necesita es descanso.

_ Muchas gracias_ la peliazulada sonrió y respiró algo más tranquila_ ¿podrían dejarme a solas con Meiko, por favor?

Los presentes asintieron y abandonaron la habitación, exceptuando Tsubaki y Gaara. La líder se acercó a la cama, se arrodilló y cambió el paño que la muchacha tenía sobre la frente por otro que previamente mojó en agua fría.

_ Lo siento mucho Meiko-chan_ le dijo realmente apenada_ lo siento.

_ Hinata-san_ sonrió la niña_ no es culpa suya.

_ Te prometo que el culpable recibirá un justo castigo.

_ Yo…

_ Lo sé_ sonrió la mayor_ no voy a preguntarte quien fue, yo misma lo averiguaré, no te preocupes. Mientras tanto, durante tu recuperación estarás aquí en la mansión. Tsubaki también se quedará.

_ No es necesario.

_ Insisto_ zanjó levantándose y saliendo fuera.

Allí estaba Miko, la Hyuuga que se encargaba del cuidado de la mansión.

_ Miko por favor, avisa al consejo de una reunión urgente. En media hora. Nadie puede faltar.

La chica asintió y salió a cumplir la orden.

_ Kazekage, le asignaré dos miembros del clan como escolta mientras arreglo este asunto, en cuanto termine me reuniré con usted y continuaré mi trabajo_ le dijo Hinata caminando hacia el gran salón.

_ No_ respondió tajante_ esperaré.

_ ¿Por qué? Mis ninjas son perfectamente capaces de ese trabajo_ respondió ofendida.

_ Pero es TU trabajo_ alegó el hombre_ tú misma dijiste que no puedes desobedecer una orden directa del Hokage.

Hinata resopló enfadada y resignada.

_ De acuerdo, de todas formas esto será rápido_ y emprendió rumbo a la sala de reuniones.

* * *

Gaara se sentó en el salón principal a esperar mientras vio entrar un montón de miembros del clan que reconoció como El Consejo. Todos superaban en edad a Hinata, y la mayoría eran hombres.

_ Casi la totalidad de ellos no soportan a Hinata como líder_ dijo la voz de Miko, que siempre atenta le traía algo para comer dada la hora_ imagínese, para ellos es realmente denigrante obedecer a alguien a quien la mayoría doblan en edad, y por si fuera poco, una mujer.

Gaara agradeció la comida, y aunque no lo dijera, se dio cuenta de lo dificil que para Hinata debía ser lidiar con todo. _Se ha vuelto realmente fuerte_.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata esperó a que todos los miembros de su consejo tomaran asiento a los dos lados de la sala. Ella se sentó a la cabeza y permaneció seria y en silencio. Tomó aire y mirándolos comenzó.

_ Doy por hecho de que todos están en conocimiento del motivo de esta reunión improvisada.

_ Realmente no, Hinata-sama_ comentó el Hyuuga más cercano a su izquierda.

_ Katsu-san, ¿lo dice en serio?_ lo miró de forma penetradora_ ¿Está usted diciendo que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que nos trae aquí?

_ Así es.

_ Muy bien. Señores, el motivo de esta reunión es que hace a penas unos momentos alguien ha activado el sello del pájaro enjaulado_ paseó la mirada entre los presentes para ver la reacción, todos permanecieron impasibles, tal y como esperaba_ y como todos saben, está estrictamente prohibida la utilización de esa horrible técnica.

_ ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros?_ preguntó otro.

_ Mucho_ respondió fría_ Quiero que el culpable se levante y lo diga aquí claramente y ante todos; y prometo que el castigo será menor.

_ ¿¡Está insinuando que ha sido uno de nosotros!?_ preguntó el primero que había hablado.

_ No lo insinuo, lo afirmo. Sé que ha sido uno de ustedes. Son los únicos que no aprueban ni aprobarán nunca mi decisión de eliminar las ramas en la familia. Y son ustedes los únicos que disfrutan de hacer sufrir a aquellos con quienes comparten sangre_ se levantó y caminó_ Exijo saber quien ha sido el autor de esa aberración. Porque ha vulnerado una orden directa del líder, que soy yo, mal que les pese señores.

Los miró a todos, posando su mirada en cada uno de ellos y sonrió, irónica y perversamente.

_ ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¿De verdad pensaban que no sabía que me aborrecen? ¿Qué odian tenerme como líder? Me subestiman más de lo que esperaba_ estuvo en silencio unos segundos y continuó_ No se preocupen, el sentimiento es mutuo. Yo también siento asco por ustedes. Pero no estamos aquí para eso.

_ Hinata-sama…

_ ¡Silencio!_ estaba furiosa_¿Pensaban que no me di cuenta de la felicidad que sintieron el día que me presenté ante ustedes y les dije que esperaba un hijo? ¿Pensaban que no vi la ilusión en sus ojos? ¡Sus sueños hechos realidad! Con eso exigirían a mi padre mi expulsión del clan, y él no podría negarse. ¡Se librarían al fin de la molesta, débil y patética primogénita de Hyuuga Hiashi!_ el silencio podía cortarse con un arma_ Realmente, he de decirles que me importa realmente poco lo que ustedes piensen de mi, porque soy la líder del clan por derecho.

Paseó hacia la puerta y se giró a verlos de nuevo.

_ Me gané ese derecho el día que maté a mi padre_ se dio la vuelta encarando la puerta y abriéndola y sin mirarles ordenó_ les doy 24 horas para decirme quien ha sido el culpable, sino usaré otros métodos para descubrirlo. Tienen 24 horas señores, no las desperdicien.

* * *

Lo primero que vio al cerrar la puerta fue a Gaara sentado en el sofá del salón contiguo. Se miraron fijamente.

_ Lo que has dicho ahí dentro ¿es cierto?_ preguntó él.

_ ¿El qué?_ lo miró seria, todavía furiosa por lo sucedido.

_ Que tú mataste a tu padre.

Hinata sonrió de una forma extraña, entre melancólica, triste y orgullosa.

_ Si, Kazekage –sama. Yo Hyuuga Hinata maté a Hyuuga Hiashi, mi propio padre.

* * *

**Flash Back**

El apartamento de Kurenai jamás había albergado a tanta gente junta. Hinata había dado a luz 8 meses atrás, y allí estaba mirando a su pequeño dormir en la cuna. Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino y Naruto jugaban a las cartas sentados en el suelo alrededor de una pequeña mesa.

_ Al menos ahora te has librado de ellos Hinata_ comentó Kiba sin dejar de jugar_ que te hayan expulsado del clan ha sido lo mejor que te podía haber pasado.

_ El idiota de Kiba tiene razón_ terció Naruto.

_ Sabemos que estás algo triste con todo lo sucedido, pero no tienes que refugiarte tanto en el entrenamiento, últimamente a penas descansas.

Shikamaru alzó la vista y miró a la chica, que estaba de espaldas a ellos tarareando una nana en susurros mientras observaba al bebé. Algo no iba bien. Miró a Shino que asintió ligeramente. Entonces la voz de Hinata los sobresaltó. Habló en un tono más alto del que solía utilizar, de forma firme y segura. Y los miraba fijamente.

_ Voy a reclamar el Derecho de Sangre.

Los miembros del clan Nara, Aburame e Inuzuka soltaron las cartas impresionados y se giraron a verla. Naruto en cambio no entendía nada.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ preguntó, pero nadie le escuchaba. Kiba se había levantado y estaba delante de Hinata, furioso y gritando.

_ ¡¡¿¿Te has vuelto loca??! La has oído Shino, ¡está loca! ¡El Derecho de Sangre!_ comenzó a pasear nerviosamente.

_ Kiba cálmate_ dijo el Aburame_ Hinata, ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

_ Es…demasiado problemático_ suspiró Shikamaru.

_ Voy a hacerlo_ dijo acercándose a la mesa_ Hice una promesa.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, sin saber que decir.

_ Neji no querría que cometieses semejante locura_ habló Kiba finalmente.

_ Basta Kiba-kun_ susurró ella_ ya he tomado la decisión. Le prometí a Neji que cambiaría el clan y cumpliré mi promesa. Pero para eso debo liderarlo, y el Derecho de Sangre es mi única oportunidad. Voy a reclamar lo que me pertenece por derecho de nacimiento.

_ Pero sabes lo que significa eso ¿verdad?_ preguntó Shino.

_ Lo sé Shino-kun_ sonrió.

_ ¿Y qué significa?_ preguntó Naruto enfurruñado por ser ignorado por todos.

_ Significa que Hinata peleará por el liderazgo del Clan Hyuuga contra su padre_ explicó Shikamaru_ y será un enfrentamiento a muerte.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Gaara la observaba fijamente, sin entender como podía contarle aquella historia, la historia de cómo decidió que se enfrentaría a su padre aunque significase matarlo, sin inmutarse. Hinata no había mostrado ningún sentimiento, había permanecido impasible, sin siquiera pestañear. Aquello era imposible.

_ No eres la misma que yo conocí_ le dijo.

_ ¿Conocerme Gaara?_ preguntó irónica_ no te atrevas a decir que me conocías. Por que si hubiese sido así, las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

_ No eres la tierna y amable chica de antes_ replicó_ jamás habrías pensado en matar a nadie y menos a alguien de tu propia sangre. Amabas a tu padre a pesar de todo.

_ Cierto_ contestó_ pero mi padre casi me mata cuando supo que estaba embarazada, no le tembló el pulso para molerme a golpes. No dudó al matar al hijo de su propio hermano, aquel que dio la vida en su lugar. ¿No te das cuenta Gaara? En eso momento lo entendí, yo no era nada para mi padre. Solo el fracaso de su hija. Ahí fue cuando decidí que protegería a mi hijo ante todo, fuese lo que fuese que tuviese que hacer, incluso matar o morir por ello.

_ Ellos ya te habían dejado en paz.

Hinata rió.

_ ¿Dejarme en paz Gaara? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarían en imponerme el sello? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que esperarían para ponerselo a tu hijo? Ellos jamás dejarían que el Byakugan estuviese fuera de la familia. Hubiesen venido a por nosotros, y no iba a permitirlo.

_ Si me hubieses dicho que estabas embarazada, yo te habría ayudado, te habría protegido.

_ No. Yo jamás me convertiría en una obligación para ti Gaara. Si hubiese revelado tu nombre, mi padre hubiese pedido a Suna una compensación por el "agravio" cometido contra su hija. Te habrían obligado a casarte conmigo y hacerte cargo de Kaji.

_ ¿Y si me amabas no deseabas eso? Que yo estuviese a tu lado.

_ No de esa forma. Yo jamás te obligaría a pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo. Te amaba demasiado para estropearte la vida, aunque eso significase mi propio sufrimiento_ le miró y continuó_ y por si te lo estás preguntando, no me arrepiento de nada. Ni de aquella noche, ni de haber tenido a Kaji, ni de enfrentarme a mi padre. De nada.

_ Mataste a tu propio padre Hinata_ le repitió_ ¿no sientes remordimientos?

_ No_ respondió firme y furiosa porque aquel hombre por el que había perdido tanto se atrevía a juzgarla_ solo hay algo de lo que me arrepiento, y es de haberme enamorado de ti.

* * *

El pelirrojo la vio marcharse escaleras arriba y se dejó caer en el sillón que había ocupado anteriormente. Suspiró y se llevó una mano al pecho. Las últimas palabras de Hinata le habían dolido. _¿Dolido?_

_ ¿Se encuentra bien Kazekage-sama?_ alzó la vista y vio al pequeño Kaji_ no tiene buena cara.

_ Kaji_ le dijo_ ¿cómo sabes cuando amas a alguien?

El niño abrió los ojos sorprendido de que un adulto le hiciese a él la pregunta y se propuso mentalmente darle la mejor respuesta.

_ Yo…_ titubeó_ creo que cuando amas a una persona piensas antes en su felicidad que en la propia. Estás triste si ella está triste y no puedes dejar de pensar en ella o mirarla. Además…cuando amas a alguien que no te ama_ volvió a dudar_ sufres y las palabras que te dice son como dagas que se clavan justo aquí.

El niño apoyó su mano sobre la del Kazekage que todavía la mantenía sobre el pecho.

_ Entonces…¿amar es sufrir?

Kaji elevó los hombros y le miró.

_ Yo no conozco a mi padre_ le explicó_ y pensar en él me hace daño_ bajó la vista y continuó_ pero aún así, creo que le quiero.

La expresión de Gaara jamás había denotado tal sorpresa. Aquel niño, pequeño e inexperto, le había hecho comprender dos cosas. Una, a pesar de todo Kaji le quería; y dos, la más importante, creía que estaba comenzando a enamorarse de Hinata.

La vida tenía un irónico sentido del humor, se había enamorado de la mujer que acababa de confesarle que el peor error de su vida había sido amarle a él.

_Irónico_. _Y doloroso sentimiento_.

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por vuestros preciosos reviews!

Creo que este capítulo me quedó un poco largo. Espero que os guste.

¡Hasta pronto!


	7. Incompleta

**Los personajes pertencen a Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Incompleta**

Abrió la ventana de su habitación y miró con resignación como el sol asomaba reluciente entre las altas copas de los árboles. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

_Temari_, recordó. Ella y su gran idea de ir todos de excursión.

Claro que ese "todos" se había reducido a Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Kaji y ella misma.

_Como una doble cita_, había sugerido la rubia con una nada inocente sonrisa.

Pensó en Naruto mientras buscaba algo que ponerse entre su armario, cómo siempre había dejado todo el trabajo de lado y ahora tenía que pasarse el día en la torre del Hokage arreglando los papeles.

Y Kankuro que, _casualmente_, tenía que enseñar sus marionetas ese mismo día a los niños de la academia.

_Todo es por Kaji_.

Intentó concentrarse en la cara de ilusión que el niño había mostrado ante la idea de un día de campo. _Lo haces por él, Hinata. Después de todo, sólo es una inocente excursión, ¿no?_

Había aplazado la reunión con el consejo hasta esa misma noche, a su llegada. Suspiró dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo; miró la ventana y el sol continuaba brillando de forma espectacular, Hinata estaba segura de que el astro rey se estaba riendo de ella.

Vio como la puerta de su habitación se abría y entraba Kaji, que miró a su madre sentada en el suelo rodeada de todas las cosas que iba a meter en la mochila para marcharse. Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

_ Pareces una niña asustada mamá_ dijo acercándose y besando a su madre para después ayudarla a meter las cosas en la bolsa.

_ No te rías de mi Kaji-kun_ fingió un puchero su madre poniéndose en pie lista para marcharse.

_ Ya están todos abajo.

_ ¿Shikamaru también?_ se sorprendió la Hyuuga de que su perezoso amigo ya estuviese levantado.

_ Ajá_ dijo_ creo que Temari-san lo arrastró. Cuando yo bajé dormía de pie.

La madre rió imaginando la escena y agarrando la mochila pusieron rumbo junto a los demás.

Una vez que estuvieron todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el bosque, se dirigían a un claro donde se podía disfrutar de una bonita cascada. El lugar ideal. _Aquel lugar_.

* * *

Temari caminaba delante de forma enérgica y decidida, seguida de Gaara que llevaba su habitual pose serena.

Kaji correteaba y daba saltos alrededor de los adultos, visiblemente nervioso y emocionado.

La peliazulada y el Nara cerraban la comitiva con pasos pausados y sin dejar de observar al niño.

_ Lo siento_ dijo Shikamaru_ no sé que pretende la problemática de Temari con todo esto. Pero estoy seguro de que no es una inocente excursión. Tsk.

_ Tú también lo piensas ¿no?_ comentó su amiga_ bueno, supongo que el parecido de Kaji y Gaara es bastante evidente.

El ninja de las sombras miró a Hinata asombrado.

_ ¿Crees que Temari…?

_ Probablemente. Si a Kaji le quitas los ojos Hyuuga es igual que él_ comentó mirando la espalda del Kazekage y después a su hijo_ además, no podemos estar seguros de que Gaara no se lo haya dicho ¿no?

Su compañero solo asintió y miró al frente justo para ver como su novia se giraba para sonreírle y enviarle un beso.

_ Entonces ¿qué crees que pretende?_ preguntó a la vez que sonreía a Temari.

_ No lo sé_ le miró_ tú eres su novio. Ilumíname.

_ Problemático. El 99% de las veces no se lo que pasa por la cabeza de Temari_ se rascó la cabeza, pensativo_ ¿Piensas que ella…?

_ ¿Qué ella quiere juntarnos a Gaara y a mi?_ completó la frase_ es posible.

Shikamaru intentó descifrar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga, pero como solía suceder cuando el tema era el Kazekage, ella era todo un misterio para él.

_ ¿Qué haráS?

Hinata alzó los hombros y sonrió.

_ Por ahora pasaré un agradable día en compañía de mi hijo y mis amigos.

_ Y de Gaara_ añadió el moreno.

_ Ese será un detalle que intentaré ignorar_ finalizó.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar del tema, pero si Nara Shikamaru estaba seguro de algo es que cuando Temari se proponía alguna cosa no cedería hasta conseguirla. Y rezaba por que ese empeño no fuese el de juntar a los dos padres, por que no sabía como podía terminar aquello.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a su destino apoyaron las cosas y Temari secuestró, literalmente, a Shikamaru. Desaparecieron entre el frondoso bosque dejando solos a los dos pelirrojos y la Hyuuga. _Maldita mala suerte_, suspiró Hinata acercándose al agua.

Comenzó a moldear agua con su chakra y a jugar con ella como método de relajación. Y por el amor de Dios, que necesitaba relajarse.

Kaji se acercó y se sentó cerca de ella observando a su madre. Pasados unos minutos imitó lo que hacía, pero con arena, y comenzó a lanzar pequeñas bolas de arena que el moldeaba hacia su progenitora, a modo de juego. La peliazulada sonrió y cortaba "los ataques" con globos de agua que ella formaba.

Le divertía ver la cara de concentración de su hijo, intentando crear formas con la arena tan rápido como ella lo hacía con el agua. Cuando advirtió que el pequeño empezaba a cansarse envió directamente uno de esos globos acuáticos a su cara, que explotó empapándole y dejando al niño pelirrojo parpadeando de asombro.

_ Gané_ dijo su madre echándole la lengua.

_ No es justo_ protestó Kaji cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda. Lo que Hinata no pudo ver fue la sonrisa perversa que el niño hizo al ver a Gaara observándoles_ Mamá_ le dijo llamando su atención_ te reto.

_ ¿Eh?_ dijo su madre_ Cariño, ya te he vencido_ sonrió.

_ No. Quiero un reto de elementos en igualdad de condiciones.

Hinata miró desconcertada a su hijo, que se levantaba y corría hacia el Kazekage, vio como lo agarraba de la mano y lo arrastraba hacia donde ella estaba.

_ Mamá, Kazekage_ dijo solemne pero sonriendo infantilmente_ quiero ver un combate de elementos. Arena contra agua.

_ Kaji…_ comenzó su madre.

_ Escucha. No podeis usar ataques, ni jutsus ni nada_ comentó emocionado_ Solo como hacíamos mamá y yo antes. Moldear vuestro elemento e intentar darle al otro. El que antes lo consiga, vence. Yo no soy rival para ti mamá, pero Gaara-sama, sí.

Ambos mayores cruzaron miradas. Hinata podía recordar lo último de lo que habían hablado la tarde anterior despues de la reunión Hyuuga, podía recordar su tono de reproche cuando supo lo de su padre, sus ojos acusadores y su mirada juzgándola.

Gaara no había podido dormir sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido ayer. No entendía como ahora que empezaba a sentir algo por esa chica, por la madre de su hijo, cada palabra que le decía solo era para herirla más. _Como si no la hubiese dañado ya lo suficiente_.

_ ¿Y bien?_ preguntó el niño.

_ Está bien_ dijo la mujer_ ¿usted que dice Gaara-sama?

_El sufijo de respeto de nuevo._ No se había dado cuenta de cuanto odiaba oirlo de la boca de ella.

_ De acuerdo. Solo agua y arena moldeada.

La mujer que continuaba sentada se levantó y ambos se posicionaron uno frente al otro guardando cierta distancia.

Ambos sintieron aquello como una ironía de la vida. Arena contra agua. Padre contra madre. El que se fue contra la que se quedó. Dolor contra sufrimiento. Gaara contra Hinata. Por primera vez, desde siempre, desde aquel día.

* * *

Gaara observó a la peliazulada que a unos metros de él cerró los ojos concentrándose. De sus dedos comenzaron a salir pequeños hilos de agua mezclados con el chakra de la mujer. Una imagen hermosa. La vio abrir los ojos y sonreirle altivamente.

_ Vamos Kazekage, no tenemos todo el día_ le retó.

Automáticamente el pelirrojo comenzó a enviar arena con forma de flechas, que eran cortadas por los hilos que se desprendían de la mujer. No podía dejar de observarla, ella realizaba como una especie de baile, enredando las hebras a su alrededor y defendiéndose de la arena. Su largo pelo, que llevaba suelto, ondeaba al mismo ritmo de sus movimientos. Era una imagen sensual.

No saben cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, minutos, o quizá horas. Pero fue su hijo quien con un grito de hastío los detuvo.

_ ¡Basta!_ refunfuñó_ me ha quedado claro que podríais pasaros el día así sin terminar nunca. Y me aburro.

Ambos detuvieron sus técnicas y se miraron, si estaban cansados no lo dejaron ver. Shikamaru y Temari habían llegado casi al principio, alertados por las liberaciones de chakra que habían sentido y reconocido; se habían tranquilizado al darse cuenta de que era un inocente juego elaborado por la infantil mente de Kaji.

_ Ya casi es hora de comer_ comentó Temari_Hinata, ¿me ayudas con los víveres?

La nombrada asintió.

_ Mamá_ dijo el pequeño Hyuuga_ Shikamaru, el Kazekage y yo iremos a explorar mientras.

La madre solo asintió mirando a Shikamaru que le envió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Se dispuso a encender unas brasas donde cocinar algo de la carne que habían traído. Miró a Temari de reojo, que lucía algo nerviosa y alterada. Se imaginó por qué, y decidió echarle una mano.

_ ¿Sabes una cosa, Temari?_ la rubia la miró prestando atención_ en este mismo claro, hace algo más de seis años, la noche del nombramiento del Hokage; concebí a Kaji-kun.

La Sabaku No abrió la boca sin saber que decir, impresionada. Se recompuso agitando la cabeza y sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo respondió.

_ Vaya, es un recuerdo hermoso para un lugar. Debe de gustarte mucho este sitio.

Hinata sonrió de forma melancólica.

_ Para serte sincera, esta es la primera vez que vengo desde ese día_ alzó la vista y clavó sus blancos ojos en los de la rubia_ y nunca pensé que lo haría acompañada del padre de Kaji.

Esta vez Temari dejó caer los platos que colocaba sobre un mantel extendido en el suelo y miró alucinada a la mujer que tenía delante. Hinata no había apartado la vista en ningún momento y permanecía impasible esperando la reacción de la del abanico.

_ Así que es cierto_ fue todo lo que su, en ese momento, petrificado cerebro, alcanzó a decir_ lo sabía.

_ Lo supuse_ respondío la otra sonriendo de forma triste_ son tan…parecidos.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me lo dices?

_ Noté que deseabas decirme algo, y supuse que sería sobre la paternidad de mi hijo.

_ ¿Mi hermano…?

_ Si, lo sabe. Lo reconoció en cuanto lo vio.

_ No lo entiendo_ se acercó a la Hyuuga_ ¿por qué nunca se lo dijiste? No es justo.

_ Quizá_ respondió alejándose y caminando hacia el agua_ nada es justo en esta vida Temari. Tampoco ha sido fácil para mí.

_ Has criado sola a ese hijo, y no tenías porque haberlo hecho Hinata_ le replicó.

_ TE equivocas. Tuve que hacerlo _ la miró_ pero esto no es algo de lo que debas hablar conmigo.

_ ¿Por eso eres tan fría con él? ¿Qué os sucedió hace seis años Hinata?

La Hyuuga sonrió de forma triste y alzó la cabeza mirando el despejado cielo, vio a dos golondrinas revolotear una alrededor de la otra juguetonamente y una pequeña brisa azotó su melena.

_ Que me di cuenta que a veces un sentimiento no es suficiente, si dos almas no están destinadas a unirse.

LA rubia no supo que responder a eso y tampoco hubiese tenido tiempo, ya que los otros tres miembros de la excursión habían regresado al claro dispuestos a saciar su hambre. Temari observó por última vez a Hinata que había agarrado la mano de su hijo y como si se tratase de una visión clarecedora, lo tuvo ante sus ojos.

Hinata era un alma incompleta.

* * *

La comida transcurrió practicamente en silencio, si no fuese por las aportaciones que de vez en cuando hacía el más pequeño de todos.

Temari había estado mirando fijamente a Gaara durante todo el tiempo. Necesitaba y deseaba saber que había pasado entre esos dos aquella noche, y era sabido por todos que la paciencia no era la mejor cualidad de la mayor de los hermanos Sabaku No.

Su oportunidad llegó cuando Shikamaru saltó a una de las ramas más altas dispuesto a recuperar el sueño que había perdido al madrugar y cuando Kaji se llevó a Hinata para que ambos se bañasen juntos en la cascada.

Gaara se quedó al lado de su hermana ayudándola a recoger algunas de las cosas sin esperarse la conversación que su hermana tenía pensado mantener. Fue directa, clara y al grano. Ya había ejercitado demasiado su paciencia por hoy.

_ Jamás me dijiste que habías tenido algo con Hinata_ le espetó.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió, pero como siempre no dejó que fuera visible.

_ No sabía que tenía la obligación de contarte todas mis intimidades Temari_ respondió impasible.

_ No te vayas por las ramas Gaara_ estaba furiosa_ maldita sea. Desde el día que llegamos sabes que ese niño es tu hijo, pero no se te ocurrió compartirlo con tus hermanos.

_ Hinata no lo considera mi hijo, me dejó muy claro que el que compartamos sangre no me declara su padre.

_ Me importa un comino eso_ gritó despertando a su vago novio, que se dispuso a escuchar la conversación en secreto_ está claro que algo grave sucedió entre vosotros para que ella no quiera verte cerca de Kaji. ¡Vamos Gaara! Hinata era la dulzura personificada, y mírala ahora; es un madito cubito de hielo. ¿Qué pasó? Y ahorrate patéticas excusas, porque estoy empezando a cansarme de tantas mentiras.

Gaara miró a su hermana, la había visto enfadada otras veces, pero siempre con Kankuro, a él nunca le había levantado la voz, así que debía estar realmente furiosa.

Shikamaru observaba la escena llegando a la conclusión de que en su anterior ausencia Hinata se había sincerado con Temari, pero no del todo, ya que ésta desconocía los hechos.

_ Fue un acto inconsciente Temari_ le dijo su hermano.

_ ¿Un acto inconsciente? Gaara, acostarse con alguien no se considera un acto inconsciente_ se quejó_ además, algo tuvo que suceder para que jamás volvieseis a hablaros.

_ Me fui_ dijo simplemente.

_ Tenías que volver a Suna, eso era algo que Hinata ya…

_ No, despues de todo, ella me dijo que me amaba y yo me fui_ vio como los ojos de su hermana se abrían con fuerza_ y le dije algo horrible.

_ ¿El qué?_ preguntó temerosa la rubia.

_ Me dijo la verdad_ sonó una voz a espaldas de Gaara, haciendo que todos la miraran_ Y las verdades duelen.

Los dos hermanos observaban a Hinata que había dejado al pequeño Kaji chapoteando para ir a buscar una toalla con la que secarlo.

_ Hinata…._ intentó hablar Temari.

_ Recordar ese momento no va a borrarlo Temari_ le dijo ella_ Gaara-sama fue sincero conmigo y con sus sentimientos ese día. Jamás lo he culpado por eso.

Tanto Gaara como Temari comprendieron que las palabras de la Hyuuga eran sinceras y continuaron escuchándola.

_ Tal vez me culpéis por no haber dicho jamás lo de Kaji, pero yo simplemente actué conforme a lo que mi corazón me decía; y según las palabras que Gaara me dijo como despedida.

_ Eso no significa…_ comenzó Gaara.

_ Kazekage –sama_ le interrumpió y lo miró seria_ cuando uno dice que solo se ama a sí mismo, hace referencia a todos los de su alrededor, incluídos los hijos.

Temari abrió los ojos y alternó sus miradas entre ambos. _Solo se ama así mismo._ Comprendió lo duro de las palabras de su hermano.

Hinata regresó con su pequeño y Temari y Gaara permanecieron en silencio, sabiendo que cualquier palabra sobraba. El resto de la tarde pasó de una forma pesada y con la atmósfera cargada de extraños sentimientos. Kaji ajeno a todo había comenzado a jugar con el Kazekage, ya que a pesar de todo y de que le producía cierto temor, se sentía en sintonía con él al usar el mismo elemento. Hinata observaba la escena sentada en la raíz de un enorme árbol. Se levantó y recogió su mochila, ya que le esperaba una reunión Hyuuga.

Informó a Shikamaru y Temari de que ella debía regresar ya, pero que ellos y Kaji podían quedarse disfrutando del resto de la tarde, ambos asintieron y vieron como la peliazulada se acercaba a despedirse de su hijo.

_ Kaji_ lo llamó atrayendo su atención_ yo debo irme ya. Tú quédate y pásalo bien ¿de acuerdo?

El niño sonrió y abrazó a su madre en forma de despedida. Hinata miró a Gaara y se despidió de él con una inclinación de cabeza que el hombre correspondió.

Cuando aún no había ni dado dos pasos en la dirección contraria, el Kazekage la llamó.

_ Hyuuga_ ella se giró para mirarle_ cuidaré de él_ dijo haciendo referencia al pequeño.

_ Lo sé_ respondió ella.

Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta emprendiendo la marcha de regreso. Gaara la vio alejarse con la imagen de esa expresión en su mente. Porque le había sonreído muchas veces esos últimos días, pero _aquella_ había sido diferente.

Porque _aquella_, era la primera sonrisa sincera que le dedicaba desde hacía seis años.

Gaara miró a Kaji y observó el claro que no había olvidado en todo ese tiempo. Tal vez todavía quedase alguna esperanza para él. _Sólo tal vez_.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Gracias a todos por los reviews! ¡Me encanta leerlos y me animan a seguir!**

**ME está quedando muy dramática la historia...ains...**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	8. Cuántos cuentos cuento

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.**

**Esta capítulo es un Songfic, nunca había hecho uno, pero esta canción me inspiró mucho para explicar los sentimientos de Hinata. La canción es "Cuantos cuentos cuento" de La Oreja de Van Gogh.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Cuantos cuentos cuento**

Salió de las reunión con los Hyuuga más deprimida que enfadada. El culpable había dado la cara. Se había levantado y había dicho que él había activado el sello de sumisión.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

Hinata le había dicho que necesitaba deliberar para encontrar el castigo que le impondría, pero ahora en la soledad de su habitación mientras miraba por su balcón sentía una horrible desazón apoderándose de su interior.

Castigar a esa persona, causarle daño ¿no la convertía en alguien igual a ella? ¿En alguien que tambien hería a su propia sangre? Suspiró dejando que la brisa del anochecer golpeara contra la totalidad de su cuerpo. Observó el cielo que tomaba un tono entre anaranjado y rosáceo, cayendo en la noche. Había oído la llegada de su hijo y los demás hacía unos minutos, pero necesitaba la soledad de su habitación y de la oscuridad para ordenar sus ideas.

Miró hacia abajo, los preciosos jardines Hyuuga que ella misma se encargaba de cuidar siempre que tenía tiempo. Y le vió. Allí estaba él. Algo dentro de la mujer se removió e hizo que su corazón latiera desbocadamente. Se culpó mentalmente por la reacción traicionera de sus sentimientos, pero no apartó la mirada de él, que permanecía ignorante a los dos ojos blancos que lo observaban.

La mente de la peliazulada recordó imágenes de ambos de la fatídica noche, de su misión a Suna cuando comenzó a sentir algo por él, de las noches que lloraba su ausencia.

Susurró su nombre al viento. _Gaara_

Los años que pasan me pesan

Me pisan el alma y la pone a tus pies

si al besarte me diste la vida,

al marchar te llevaste mi ser.

.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con su marcha? Y lo que era peor, ¿cuántas veces había soñado con aquella noche en la que en vez de irse él se quedaba? ¿Cuánto había intentado autoengañarse, convénciendose a sí misma de que él ya no significaba nada?

.

Yo pase tanto tiempo intentando

fingir ser más tonta, olvidando el ayer

.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada de él y abandonó el balcón entrando en su habitación, cerrando los ventanales y colocando de forma nerviosa las cortinas, sin conseguir cerrarlas.

_ Hola_ oyó a sus espaldas.

Una milésima de segundo antes de girarse al reconocer la voz, se autoobligó a sonreír.

_ Naruto_ saludó al hombre con el que pronto compartiría su vida.

.

Que el amor de mi vida es un pacto:

él me quiere y yo le trato bien.

.

_ ¿Qué tal la excursión?_ preguntó alternando su mirada entre la chica y la ventana que continuaba con las cortinas sin cerrar.

_ Oh…_ respondió nerviosa de repente_ bien, bueno…ya sabes. Una excursión.

Comenzó a recolocar cosas en la habitación, el tocador, la mochila que había usado en la habitación, sacudir polvo inexistente de su ropa…

Naruto la observaba sabiendo que algo no estaba bien. Dio unos pasos hasta el balcón y desde una distancia prudente observó disimuladamente el exterior, y lo entendió.

.

Pero a veces me descubre ordenando veinte veces

los libros, las copas, las cartas, la alcoba,

y sospecha con miedo que está en esta estrofa.

Y Dios sabe **cuantos cuentos cuento** por disimular

Por disimular.

.

Hinata intentó apartar de su mente los pensamientos perturbadores que tenía mientras observaba al pelirrojo. No era justo. No lo era. Ni para ella, ni para Kaji, ni para Naruto. _Naruto._

Miró al rubio y se dio cuenta de que no le estaba prestando atención. De nuevo ella se había perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos…

.

Porque si yo te recuerdo me paso las horas cantando

mi vida sucede y los dias le ceden el paso…

.

No podía seguir así, le había llevado años enterrar aquellos sentimientos por Gaara, mandarlos a lo más profundo de su subconsciente, hacer una bola de ellos y lanzarlos lejos, muy lejos. Y aquella visita lo estaba desbaratando todo. De repente ignorar a su corazón, era tan difícil…

.

A la voz castigada sin voto desde hace ya años,

de mi corazon cansado de gritar.

.

Todo eran dolorosos recuerdos, incluso aquellos momentos que habían sido buenos ahora solo eran pequeñas dagas malintencionadas. Sintió como Naruto se acercaba a ella y rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, de forma necesitada pero a la vez cariñosa.

_ Llevo todo el día deseando hacer esto_ le dijo.

Y sin más el rubio posó sus labios sobre los de Hinata, que se dejó llevar correspondiendo al beso, todavía sumida en los recuerdos. Los suyos y los de Gaara.

.

Si bendije el dia en que tú llegaste

hoy me gasto la boca en pedirme perdón,

por las veces que intento besarte

mientras beso a quien es hoy es mi amor

.

Al separarse ambos se sonrieron, él de forma feliz y sincera y ella intentando disimular como se sentía. _Una vil traidora_. _Sucia._ ¿Cómo podía besarle _pensando_ en otro, _deseando_ que fuera otro?

Se giró al momento quedando de nuevo frente a los grandes ventanales de su cuarto, y él continuaba allí, bajo la ya sombría luz de la luna. Hinata no pudo evitar otra punzada en su corazón, dolorosa, caliente, anhelante…

.

Y es que malditos seais los fantasmas,

jugais con ventaja, doleis de verdad

aunque luego os vistais de mentira

y por eso no os pueda atrapar.

.

Allí, estática mirando al horizonte, y sabiendo que Gaara estaba fuera. Lo miró suspirando y después cerró los ojos. ¡Cuánto deseaba que todo fuese diferente! Que él la hubiese amado tan solo un poco, solo eso. Que él pensase en ella como ella pensaba en él, en cada noche solitaria, en cada suspiro perdido, en cada lágrima derramada. Abrió los ojos y el pelirrojo ya no estaba en su jardín.

Pero a veces si no mira nadie,

cerrando los ojos lanzo un beso al aire

y luego suspiro y despacio imagino

que alli donde quiera que estes, amor mío

aterriza en tus labios

y piensas un poco en mi

.

Naruto se acercó y le dijo que sería mejor bajar a cenar. Ella asintió.

_ Déjame cambiarme y en seguida bajo.

EL rubio sonrió y salió rumbo al salón principal, dejándola sola. Comenzó a cambiarse de ropa.

.

Es que si yo te recuerdo me paso las horas cantando

mi vida sucede y los dias le ceden el paso

a la voz castigada sin voto desde hace ya años,

de mi corazon cansado de gritar.

.

Terminó de ponerse la fina yukata que usaba como prenda cómoda para estar en casa y se miró al espejo, y entonces se dio cuenta. Sin saber cómo, ni en que momento, había comenzado a llorar. Posó uno de sus dedos índices bajo un ojo, recogiendo una lágrima y observandola durante unos segundos. _Gaara_, pensó. E inconscientemente llevó esa pequeña gota salada a sus labios, cerrando los ojos en un beso ilusorio.

.

Y es que a veces no puedo evitar que se escapen volando

mis mil mariposas que sueñan contigo a diario.

Mi indulgencia les abre la celda y te besan llorando,

si prometen que en segundos volverán…

… a la **realidad**.

Abrió los ojos, inspiró profundamente y se puso de nuevo su máscara. Aquella que fielmente le acompañaba esos últimos años, aquella máscara que la ayudaba a enfrentarse a la realidad. Aquella máscara con la que se sentía protegida, porque nadie podía ver que lo que tras ella se encontraba. La soledad en estado puro.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por los reviews a todos :)

Bueno, este capítulo es exclusivo de Hinata y sus sentimientos. Creo haber expresado (o al menos lo he intentado) que la indiferencia y odio que Hinata siente hacia Gaara es solo porque se culpa por todavía tener sentimientos hacia él.

Hice este minicapitulo porque creo que Hinata se merecía uno exclusivo para ella, y porque por ahora la hemos visto siempre en su faceta de mujer fuerte, y estaba claro que tarde o temprano se derrumbaría.

¡Hasta pronto!


	9. Sentimientos que permanecen

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.

Disfrutad la lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Sentimientos que permanecen**

La mujer de larga cabellera azulina abrió los ojos al notar los rayos del sol sobre ellos. Hacía poco que había amanecido y aquel sería un día largo. La fecha de la reunión de Kages había llegado, _al fin_.

Ese día ya no tendría que encargarse de la protección de Gaara por lo que iría al cuartel general ANBU para asignar las misiones de su rango, ya que tanto Shikamaru como ella habían descuidado esa parte de sus cargos debido a su misión de velar por el Kazekage.

Notó movimiento entre las sábanas a su espalda y giró la cabeza para observar. Naruto dormía a su lado plácidamente, no era la primera vez pero seguía sintiendo un pequeño sinsabor cada mañana que se levantaba al lado de su prometido. Se sentía feliz con él, le quería, pero no estaba enamorada y a menudo se cuestionaba si aquello que le estaba haciendo a Naruto no la convertía en algo parecido a Gaara. Soltó aire lentamente intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos y despacio se levantó. Sintió moverse al rubio de nuevo que abría los ojos todavía desconcertado por el sueño.

_ ¿Ya es de día? _ preguntó.

_ Levántate Naruto_ le sonrió de forma tierna_ o llegarás tarde a la reunión y eso estaría muy mal teniendo en cuenta que eres el anfitrión.

_ ¡OH!_ exclamó saltando de la cama mientras veía a Hinata vestirse con su fina yukata de andar por casa_ ¿Qué harás tú?

_ Bajaré a preparar el desayuno y después me iré al cuartel ANBU. ¿Te preparo algo?

_ No, es tarde. Comeré algo en la torre_ contestó él entrando en el baño para darse una ducha.

Hinata hizo la cama y dejó colocada sobre ella la ropa de Hokage de Naruto, después abandonó la habitación camino de la cocina.

* * *

Gaara salió del cuarto que le habían asignado en la mansión Hyuuga, al día siguiente regresaría a Suna y no se sentía feliz por ello. Ahora que sabía que tenía un hijo y que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Hinata, marcharse le parecía la peor forma de afrontarlo. Pero él era el Kazekage, tenía que volver, ¿qué esperaba?

Caminando por el pasillo una puerta a su derecha se abrió de golpe y de ella vio salir a Naruto ataviado con su capa de Hokage.

_ Buenos días Gaara_ lo saludó con su acostumbrada efusividad. En cambio el pelirrojo solo podía pensar en una cosa, aquella habitación de la que Naruto acababa de salir era la de Hinata. De repente se sintió furioso_ ¡eh! ¡Gaara reacciona!

_ Buenos días_ le respondió secamente_ ¿Te vas?

_ Si, yo debo estar antes, tú aún tienes tiempo de desayunar. Hinata debe estar preparando algo en la cocina_ sonrió_ nos vemos después ¿Vale?

El pelirrojo simplemente asintió y vio marcharse a toda velocidad a su primer amigo.

Llegó al piso de abajo y a la cocina, vio a Hinata sentada extendiendo mermelada sobre una tostada.

_ He visto a Naruto_ dijo frío. La mujer simplemente alzó la vista, le miró un segundo y no respondió_ no me parece que sufras tanto.

_ Nadie te preguntó tu opinión.

_ ¿Le amas?

_ No sé porque debería darte explicaciones de mi vida_ esta vez lo miró fijamente_ tú y yo no somos nada, nunca lo hemos sido.

_ Tenemos un hijo.

_ No lo metas en esto_ se levantó y se acercó a él, quedando sus rostros a penas a unos centímetros_ He tolerado tu presencia en esta casa, tus reproches y tus juicios a mi persona por mis actos a lo largo de estos últimos años. Pero no te pienso tolerar que me digas lo que tengo que hacer o si lo que hago es bueno o malo ¿entendido?

Gaara apoyó con fuerza sus manos sobre los brazos de la chica, que caían a lo largo de su cuerpo, ejerció presión.

_ Sólo dime que lo amas y me iré. Y te prometo que no me verás jamás.

Hinata le mantuvo la mirada.

_ Mamá…_ sonó la voz de su hijo a espaldas de Gaara_ Kazekage-sama…

Éste soltó el agarre y se giró, la peliazulada miró a su pequeño un poco cohibida.

_ ¿Ocurre algo?_ preguntó simulando inocencia el niño.

_ Todo está bien Kaji_ explicó su madre_ yo ahora debo irme. Nos vemos después pequeño.

La mujer no sonrió, acarició brevemente a su hijo, lanzó una mirada furibunda al mayor y salió disparada. Gaara cogió la tostada que ella había dejado antes y le dio un mordisco.

_ Tú le haces daño_ Gaara miró sorprendido al niño al escuchar esa afirmación, lo dijo serio y con la mirada fija en él, tratándole sin la forma respetuosa que solía usar_ la haces sufrir. Y te odio por ello.

Dicho esto el niño abandonó la cocina dejando a su padre en un triste estado de ánimo. Su expresión seguía siendo neutra como siempre, pero sentía una horrible opresión en el pecho. Ahora entendía el dolor del rechazo. El rechazo de Hinata y el de su hijo.

* * *

Colocó el último informe de asignación de misiones, después de leerlo tantas veces que ya se lo sabía de memoria, en un lugar diferente a los demás. Se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del asiento cerrando los ojos y meditando sus decisiones. Sintió la presencia de Shikamaru acercándose al despacho que compartían en el cuartel general. Su amigo venía de asegurarse de que la reunión de Kages se encontraba debidamente protegida.

_ Al fin se acaba esta problemática reunión_ dijo al entrar dejándose caer en un asiento frente a Hinata, al otro lado de la mesa poblada de papeles, los cuales observó con pereza_ odio asignar misiones.

_ YA he acabado_ le comunicó ella sonriendo.

_ ¿En serio?_ se sorprendió_ ¿algo interesante?

_ No, la mayoría son misiones bastante sencillas y por períodos cortos de tiempo.

_ Me alegro_ suspiró desganado_ asignar misiones largas siempre es problemático, alejas a alguien de su vida durante mucho tiempo. Solo dan dolores de cabeza.

Hinata asintió dándole la razón, alzó el papel que acaba de dejar segundos antes de que su amigo entrase.

_ Sólo había ésta_ el Nara le prestó atención_ es de espionaje, duración indeterminada. Mínimo un par de años, con altas probabilidades de alargarse.

_ Tsk_ protestó el hombre frotándose las sienes con frustración_ ¿y a quién demonios enviamos a eso? Problemático.

_ Ya tengo alguien en mente_ el hombre la miró sorprendido y algo desconfiado_ sólo falta tu firma junto a la mía. Sabes que en una misión tan delicada se necesita la firma de ambos.

Shikamaru la miró reflexionando.

_ No es una misión de vida o muerte, con tu firma debería ser suficiente_ Hinata apartó la mirada, lo que hizo ver al hombre que allí ocurría algo más_ ¿y a quién has elegido?

La peliazulada se incorporó alcanzándole el papel al Nara, que lo cogió y leyó con detenimiento hasta el final, donde se ponía el nombre del ninja asignado. Al verlo alzó la vista sorprendido.

_ Esto es demasiado, repito, demasiado problemático Hinata_ ella permaneció impasible con una pequeña sonrisa sincera_ una locura.

_ Sólo tienes que firmarlo Shikamaru, por favor. Ahora entiendes porque necesito tu firma.

_ Pero…¿ te das cuenta de lo que dices?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

_ Si firmo esto me arrepentiré_ quedó pensativo durante un rato y finalmente estampó su firma_ ¿estás segura de esto?

_ Es necesario_ respondió ella_ gracias Shikamaru.

El nombrado la miró, vio en su expresión gratitud y decisión, y pensó que quizá no fuera tan mala idea. Regresó su atención al papel, a la última línea donde en la perfecta caligrafía de Hinata podía leerse lo siguiente:

Misión asignada a: _Hyuuga Hinata_.

* * *

Ya había anochecido hacía unas horas. Gaara entró en su habitación de la mansión Hyuuga, en la última noche que pasaría bajo aquel techo. Sin si quiera encender la luz de la estancia se dirigió al baño a darse una relajante ducha. La reunión había sido larga y agotadora.

Salió unos minutos más tarde con una toalla rodeada en la cintura y el pelo brillante debido a la humedad. Esta vez si encendió la luz. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue un sobre blanco encima de su cama, al que se acercó. Una vez en sus manos le dio un par de vueltas constatando que no había nada escrito, luego retiró el pequeño papel de su interior. En la esquina superior derecha estaba el símbolo Hyuuga. Sólo había una línea.

_A medianoche en la entrada de la aldea. _

_Hinata._

¿Qué podía quererle Hinata a esas horas? ¿tendría algo que ver con su inconclusa discusión de aquella mañana?

Miró el reloj. _Las 11:15._ En 45 minutos lo averiguaría.

* * *

Cruzó aquella puerta sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer era lo más difícil de haber aceptado, más bien auto asignado, la misión.

En medio de la oscuridad observó el vaivén de las sábanas producido por la leve respiración de su pequeño al dormir. No pudo evitar una sonrisa cargada de ternura ante la imagen. Su pequeño hijo_. Kaji._

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó al borde. Comenzó a acariciar con suavidad el rebelde pelo rojo del niño despertándolo poco a poco. Kaji abrió los ojos despacio y miró a su madre, que continuaba sonriendo.

_ Siento despertarte_ le dijo. El niño se desperezó y se sentó sobre la cama mirando a su madre a los ojos. Supo que algo importante ocurría solo con verla.

_ ¿Qué pasa mamá?

Hinata sonrió y besó a su hijo en la frente, dejando durante un largo rato sus labios apoyados allí. El niño no protestó, sabiendo que su madre necesitaba de aquel contacto físico para decirle lo que fuera por lo que estaba allí.

_ Kaji_ le miró agarrándole una de sus manos entre las de ella_ esto que voy a decirte es importante. Quiero que me escuches y después podrás preguntarme lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo?_ el niño asintió y puso su mayor atención_ Dentro de una hora salgo en una misión. Una misión larga_ la progenitora tomó aire_ puede…puede que me lleve dos años o más_ su hijo abrió los ojos con fuerza, su madre se iba, por mucho tiempo_ necesito que entiendas que esta misión es algo que necesito hacer, no por su contenido, sino precisamente por su duración. Necesito abandonar la aldea durante un tiempo, y permanecer sola ese período.

_ ¿Por qué?_ el niño no resistió la tentación de preguntar. Su madre le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que reservaba solo para él.

_ Porque necesito hacer algo por mí y para mí, ¿lo entiendes?

A pesar de su corta edad Kaji lo comprendió. Su madre llevaba muchos años librando "guerras" que le habían impuesto, hacerse valer como Hyuuga, como heredera y como líder. Destacar como ninja, como madre. Olvidar a las personas que amaba y ya no estaban, su madre, su primo, incluso Hiashi. Y sobre todo, olvidar a su padre. Hinata, su madre, necesitaba encontrarse a sí misma, porque en algún momento de su camino ninja, se había perdido.

_ Te echaré de menos mamá_ dijo con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas_ prométeme que volverás.

_ Claro que volveré cariño_ abrazó a su hijo_ es un promesa.

Estuvieron en esa postura un rato más, las lágrimas fluían por las mejillas del pelirrojo mientras su madre intentaba retener las suyas. Debía ser fuerte, por él.

_ Hay algo más_ le dijo rompiendo el abrazo_ Kaji, escúchame. Lo que tengo que decirte es sobre quien se hará cargo de ti el tiempo que yo esté fuera.

_ ¿Quién?_ el pequeño pensó en Hanabi o cualquiera de los amigos de su madre, pero supo que si fuese así su madre no estaría tan seria.

_ Te irás con tu padre Kaji_ el niño la miró sorprendido, su madre la enviaba con aquel hombre que la había hecho sufrir tanto_ quiero que comprendas que lo que sucedió entre él y yo no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

_ Pero…yo…

_ Escucha pequeño_ Hinata lo acarició sonriendo_ tienes que conocerle por ti mismo. No puedes juzgar a una persona, odiarla o amarla, influenciada por los sentimientos de otros. Eres tú quien debe aprender que clase de persona es y dejar que tu corazón decida que siente por él.

_ ¡Él te abandonó!_ gritó llorando_ Él te hace daño…

Hinata no se sorprendió de que el pequeño hablase en presente. Sabía que a esas alturas su hijo estaba al tanto de la identidad de su padre. Volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa.

_ Él también me hizo muy feliz Kaji_ el niño la miró con los ojos hinchados_ y me dio lo que más amo en este mundo. Tú.

El pelirrojo bajó la cabeza y sorbiendo por la nariz asintió.

_ Iré con él, pero… pero no creo que pueda quererle nunca…

Su madre le secó las lágrimas y mirándole fijamente le dijo:

_ Ambos sabemos que eso es mentira Kaji. Por qué aquí_ puso su dedo índice sobre el corazón del pequeño_ en el fondo de tu corazón, hay un hueco dedicado a él. Un hueco que alberga la esperanza de que tu padre te ame tanto como tú le amas a él. Le has querido siempre hijo, incluso sin conocerle.

El niño desvió la vista ruborizado y algo furioso de que su madre lo conociese tan bien.

_ Esta mañana, en la cocina_ Hinata no le interrumpió_ él… ¿él te estaba haciendo daño?

_ Nunca dejó de hacérmelo, su ausencia ha sido la mayor cruz con la que he tenido que cargar. Pero jamás le he culpado y no quiero que tú lo hagas _ meditó unos segundos más_ no debes odiarle Kaji, porque a pesar de todo, yo tampoco lo hago.

* * *

Llegó a las puertas de Konoha minutos antes de lo que el papel le indicaba, aunque no lo transmitía estaba nervioso. Le inquietaba saber que quería Hinata para citarlo a solas a medianoche, cuando durante su estancia en su casa no había hecho más que evitar ese tipo de situaciones. Cerró los ojos meditando cuando sintió una presencia caer grácilmente ante él. Abrió los párpados sabiendo lo que encontraría, y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, uno ante otro, sin pronunciar palabra.

_ ¿Y bien?_ preguntó Gaara finalmente_ Tú nos has reunido aquí, así que explícate.

Hinata continuaba seria observándole, sabía que aquello era lo correcto y había llegado el momento de hacérselo saber a él también.

_ Salgo en una misión_ comenzó_ esta misma noche.

_ ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

_ No es una misión común. Me voy Gaara, me voy por mucho tiempo _ el mencionado la miró sin saber que decir_ y si te he pedido que estés hoy aquí es por Kaji. Quiero que te lo lleves contigo a Suna.

El Kazekage abrió los ojos sorprendido, demasiado estupefacto para articular palabra, por lo que fue la mujer quien continuó.

_ Sé que cuidarás de él. Ten un poco de paciencia, es un buen niño, pero creo que te lo pondrá difícil al principio_ ella sonrió melancólica pensando en lo cabezota que podía ser su pequeño.

_ ¿Por qué yo?_ logró preguntar.

_ Porque eres su padre. Le prometí a mi hijo que cuando estuviese preparado conocería a su padre_ suspiró_ Sé que lo está.

_ Pero él me odia_ la miró fijamente e Hinata sintió como esas perlas aguamarina la atravesaban_ Tú, me odias.

La chica sonrió y dio un paso hacia el pelirrojo.

_ Te equivocas de nuevo Gaara. Kaji no te odia, sólo es un niño que no entiende porque su padre no ha estado con él_ inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado sin abandonar la sonrisa_ y yo jamás te he odiado, por mucho que lo haya intentado.

_ Pero…

Hinata alzó la mano pidiéndole silencio y continuó hablando.

_ Me he pasado los últimos seis años intentando olvidarte. He intentado enterrarte en lo más profundo de mi ser y olvidar aquello que compartimos. He intentado con todas mis fuerzas odiarte durante cada día de mi vida durante los últimos años. Pero el día que volviste, cuando me quité la máscara ante ti en el despacho del Hokage y nos miramos después de todo este tiempo, me di cuenta de que todos mis esfuerzos habían sido en vano. **Jamás** te he odiado Gaara, porque **jamás** podría hacerlo.

El hombre asimiló lo que acababa de oír y esta vez fue él quien dio un paso hacia delante, acortando aún más la distancia entre los dos.

_ Quédate_ le dijo de forma autoritaria, por alguna extraña razón Hinata no se sorprendió_ Compensaré lo sucedido, lo juro _ mantuvo un escueto silencio y continuó_ Sé que estas palabras llegan con años de retraso y que no tengo ningún derecho a decirlas, pero…te amo.

Por un momento Hinata estuvo a punto de retroceder el paso avanzado anteriormente pero en unos segundos recuperó la serenidad y permaneció seria ante él, pero no dijo nada.

_ Quédate Hinata. Estemos juntos_ continuó él_ los tres. Tú puedes enseñarme el verdadero significado de amar,sé que podemos hacer que funcione_ alzó su propia mano al tatuaje que coronaba su frente y la bajó al instante, miró a la chica y sopló_ Entiendo, debí darme cuenta de que el hecho de que no me odies no significa que albergues los mismos sentimientos que yo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

_ No_ respondió ella, subió su mano y la apoyó en la mejilla del pelirrojo, que sintiendo aquella calidez pensó que podría hacer cualquier cosa porque aquella mano no dejase nunca de transmitirle aquello_ Gaara, mis sentimientos no han cambiado.** Nunca lo hicieron**. Esto_ puso su mano libre sobre su propio corazón_ siempre te ha pertenecido.

_ Entonces, no te vayas.

_ Ambos sabemos que debo hacerlo_ ella sonrió sin cambiar su postura, sin romper el contacto entre ambos_ no puedo quedarme aquí contigo. Necesito hacer esto. He vivido siempre haciendo cosas por y para los demás, debo hacer algo por mí misma, tengo que encontrar mi propia esencia, tengo que encontrar a la verdadera Hyuuga Hinata. Y la única forma de hacerlo es estando sola, sin ti, sin Kaji y sin ninguno de mis amigos. Hacer esto sola _ repitió con la otra mano el gesto que había hecho anteriormente y permaneció agarrando la cara de Gaara_ no puedo estar contigo hasta que aprenda a vivir conmigo misma.

Gaara solo asintió con la cabeza e Hinata sonrió.

_ Cuida de nuestro hijo y cuídate tú_ avanzó un paso más sin romper el contacto y poniéndose de puntillas acarició los labios del hombre con los suyos, suavemente_ Adiós Gaara.

Cuando el mencionado iba a sujetarla en un último intento de retenerla la vio desaparecer en una nube de humo. La última imagen que tuvo de la chica que amaba, era una sonrisa cargada de cariño y amor sincero. Era la misma sonrisa que le había dedicado en aquel claro, seis años atrás.

Regresó a la mansión Hyuuga comprendiendo, por primera vez, el significado de la ausencia. Y no pudo evitar pensar, que dolía, _dolía demasiado._

_

* * *

  
_

Hinata se encontraba en el bosque colocando sus ropas ANBU y la máscara. Sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Había dejado cartas a todos de despedida y aquel era su último acto antes de emprender su viaje de autobúsqueda.

Miró el símbolo de la hoja en su muñeca, producto de su juramento ninja, apoyó dos dedos sobre él y liberó una pequeña cantidad de chakra.

En la aldea cuatro personas veían como la marca de un pacto realizado años atrás desaparecía librándolos de la promesa efectuada. Una promesa por la que habían estado dispuestos a dar su propia vida.

Era el final de una etapa, y todos deseaban que aquella mujer que se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, lograse al fin verse como ellos la veían: una mujer fuerte, valiente y generosa. Una mujer cargada de amor para los demás y llena de ilusión. Una mujer que con solo sonreír les hacía creer a todos que todo iba a ir bien, y de alguna manera siempre conseguía que así fuera.

Mientras esa mujer saltaba de rama en rama con un único pensamiento en la cabeza. _Esta vez sí, esta vez nos hemos dado la despedida que nos merecíamos, Gaara._

* * *

Gracias por los reviews!

Este capítulo es muy meláncolico, pero me encanta.

Nos vemos pronto!


	10. Siempre

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Siempre.**

Las risas acabaron en cuanto entró en la cocina de la que era su casa. Con su rostro imperturbable observó a las dos personas que segundos antes parecían disfrutar de la mutua compañía.

_ Buenos días Gaara_ lo saludó su hermana sirviéndole el desayuno sin perder la sonrisa_ ¿has dormido bien?

_ Si_ respondió sentándose y sin dejar de mirar a la otra persona que habitaba la cocina.

_ Kazekage_ lo saludó, para después salir de la estancia sin siquiera mirarle.

Temari vio marcharse a su sobrino con un poco de lástima, hacía cinco meses que se habían ido de Konoha llevándose a Kaji con ellos, pero éste todavía trataba a Gaara con la misma frialdad del primer día de su llegada.

_ Sólo necesita más tiempo_ dijo mirando a su hermano pequeño.

_ Supongo_respondió el pelirrojo_ pero no puedo evitar pensar que sobro. Hasta el momento de mi entrada, él disfrutaba de tu compañía.

_ Hinata te dijo que le dieras tiempo.

Gaara no comentó nada más. Oír el nombre de la Hyuuga le hizo sentir un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón, desde su marcha no dejaba de preguntarse si estaría bien, donde estaría y si lo echaría de menos tanto como él a ella. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota para dejarla ir?. Suspiró. Recordó que ella necesitaba aquello, que él no podía evitarlo. Pero él la necesitaba a ella. _Era tan egoísta_.

* * *

Acabó de desayunar sin darse cuenta de en que momento Temari se había ido. Se levantó sin ganas para ir a la torre del Kazekage.

Mientras caminaba despacio recordó los últimos meses. Su hijo mantenía esa frialdad ante él, marcaba siempre una distancia entre los dos y jamás le miraba a los ojos cuando se cruzaban. Y él, aunque odiase admitirlo, se sentía vulnerable ante el pequeño. Sabía que se merecía ese trato y que no podía esperar de él una relación padre-hijo desde el primer momento, pero tenerle tan cerca y sentirlo tan lejos era demasiado doloroso.

* * *

En Konoha, Nara Shikamaru se encontraba en su despacho ANBU leyendo la última carta que su novia le había enviado.

Al terminar cerró los ojos y chasqueó la lengua fastidiado.

_ ¿Una mala mañana?_ preguntó alguien desde la puerta.

_ Buenos días Naruto_ dijo sin moverse ni cambiar la postura_ es una carta de Temari.

El rubio se acercó hacia la única ventana de la estancia y miró el exterior. Hacía mal día. En realidad, hacía unos meses que el tiempo estaba bastante revuelto. Naruto bromeaba a menudo con que podía cambiar el tiempo, ya que se parecía bastante a su estado de ánimo de los últimos meses. Observó las nubes oscuras que se cernían sobre la aldea y como una mala costumbre adquirida en los últimos tiempos, recordó la despedida de Hinata. Una carta. Unas líneas. El final.

" _Lo siento mucho Naruto-kun. Entenderé tu odio, porque soy digna de él. Aunque suene cruel, te echaré de menos. Sé feliz Naruto._

_Hinata._

_PD: Aún así, te quiero. Siento que no sea de la misma forma que tú a mí, eso es lo que no me hace merecedora de tu amor."_

_.  
_

Cerró los ojos volviendo al presente y miró a su amigo, que no se había movido.

_ ¿Alguna novedad en Suna? _ le preguntó.

_ Ninguna. Temari está preocupada. Kaji no cambia su actitud ante Gaara y está empezando a dudar de que lo haga_ miró a Naruto antes de pronunciar el nombre de su amiga, al verlo sereno continuó _ no sé que pasó por la cabeza de Hinata al enviar al niño a Suna.

_ Bueno, Gaara es su padre ¿no?_ alzó los hombros Naruto _ si Hinata creía que acabarían llevándose bien, lo harán. Hinata-chan siempre tuvo buen ojo para las personas.

* * *

Kaji paseaba por la aldea que era ahora su hogar. Aunque jamás lo admitiría, le gustaba el sitio; el clima era agradable y la gente lo trataba bien, suponía que aquello era porque era el hijo del Kazekage, pero no le importaba. El cariño y respeto que parecían profesarle era auténtico, no pudo evitar compararlo con la forma que tenían de tratarlo los miembros del consejo Hyuuga. Respeto y aprecio fingido, y eso le repugnaba.

_Sabaku No Kaji_.

Así lo conocían en Suna. No sonaba mal, aunque le había costado acostumbrarse al principio. Dejó de caminar al ver la torre del Kazekage, donde su padre tenía hoy una importante reunión con el consejo de ancianos de la aldea. No sabía porque había ido hasta allí, pero por la forma tensa en la que Gaara y sus tíos habían hablado de esa junta, sabía que algo ocurría, y él estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con su estancia allí.

* * *

Gaara entró en la gran sala de reuniones, en el centro había una mesa ocupada por el consejo de ancianos de la aldea, tuvo que admitir que aquella no le era grata compañía. Sus hermanos ocupaban las sillas que estaban a los dos lados de la suya. Se sentó, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y su cabeza en las manos; y mirando neutral a todos los presentes dijo:

_ Comencemos.

El mayor de los ancianos, que siempre ejercía de portavoz se aclaró la voz.

_ Gaara-sama_ comenzó calmadamente _ ha estado usted aplazando el tema de esta reunión durante los últimos meses, pero ya es hora de que hablemos de ello.

_ He tenido mucho trabajo_ respondió frío_ adelante, hable.

El anciano miró a sus compañeros y sin inmutarse comenzó.

_ Como todos sabemos, el tema a tratar es la reciente noticia de que nuestro Kazekage tiene un hijo _ los presentes asintieron y se pudo oír un bufido por parte de Temari_ un hijo de seis años del que desconocíamos la existencia, y sobra de decir, de madre desconocida.

_ Desconocida pero con sangre Hyuuga_ apuntó otro hombre emocionado.

_ Así es_ respondió con una sonrisa el primero_ el hijo de Gaara-sama es también un Hyuuga. Lo que nos aporta_ hizo una pausa dramática y ensanchó aún más su perversa sonrisa_ un grandísimo beneficio.

Gaara continuaba impasible escuchando la conversación de los hombres, sin mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo desvió la vista hacia la puerta de entrada y sonrió.

_ ¿Eso es de lo que quieren hablar?_ preguntó_ De la procedencia de Kaji.

_ Por supuesto señor_ dijo una de las mujeres mayores_ como sabrá los Hyuuga son el clan más poderoso de Konoha y uno de los clanes más antiguos y fuertes que existen en todo el mundo ninja. Su línea sucesoria está férreamente protegida para que no salga de la familia_ se hizo el silencio por un momento_ hasta ahora.

_ La despistada Hyuuga con la que ha tenido ese niño, sea quien sea_ comentó el portavoz_ nos ha hecho un gran regalo. Nos ha regalado el Byakugan, a nosotros, la aldea de Suna. Su hijo es también un Hyuuga Kazekage-sama, pediremos la constitución de una rama del clan aquí, con su línea succesoria al servicio de nuestra aldea. ¿Quién diría que los Hyuuga tendrían entre los suyos una cualquiera?

Gaara cerró los ojos y esperó a lo que se avecinaba.

_ No se atreva a insultar a mi madre_ Kaji entró dando zancadas en la sala mirando con furia al hombre que hablaba_ mi madre no es una cualquiera, mantenga un poco de respeto por la líder del clan Hyuuga.

Los ancianos se miraron sorprendidos. Nadie podía creer que aquel niño fuese hijo del KAzekage de Suna y la líder Hyuuga.

_ Eso no importa_ comentó uno de los pocos que se mantenía sereno _ por derecho, ahora el Byakugan también es nuestro.

_ Mi madre jamás aceptará eso_ respondió el niño lleno de rabia.

_ Silencio Kaji_ habló Gaara, su hijo le mandó una mirada de llena de reproche pero no dijo nada_ bien, ustedes ya han dicho todo lo que tenían que decir, ahora me toca hablar a mí_ todos miraron al pelirrojo que clavaba sus pupilas aguamarina en ellos_ mi familia no es un objeto con el que puedan negociar_ esta vez el pequeño lo miró sorprendido por la expresión, _su familia__ no permitiré que usen las habilidades de mi hijo como un arma, para eso ya me tuvieron a mí en el pasado. No permitiré que insulten a su madre. No permitiré que intenten negociar usando a cualquiera de los dos, y sobretodo, no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes les haga daño de alguna manera a ninguno de ellos, porque les mataré. ¿Está claro?

Todos miraron entre furiosos y asustados al máximo mandatario de la aldea, que continuó hablando.

_ Mi hijo se queda en la aldea. Mis hermanos, un Hyuuga que ha sido enviado para ayudarlo con las técnicas de su clan, y yo, cuidaremos de él. Ustedes limítense a otros temas.

Dicho eso se levantó y abandonó la estancia. Kaji vio como salía y segundos después corrió tras él.

* * *

_ No le entiendo_ le dijo el niño jadeando al llegar a su encuentro_ yo…no te entiendo.

_ ¿A qué te refieres? _ preguntó Gaara girándose para verle.

El niño lo miró y luchó por no llorar, no quería sentir nada más que indiferencia por ese hombre, entonces ¿por qué su corazón había palpitado con fuerza al oírle decir "mi familia"?

"_En el fondo de tu corazón, hay un hueco dedicado a él. Un hueco que alberga la esperanza de que tu padre te ame tanto como tú le amas a él." _Las palabras dichas por su madre se repitieron en su mente altas y claras, como si la misma Hinata estuviese ante él recordándoselas.

_ Tú no nos quieres_ dijo dejando escapar su rabia_ jamás lo hiciste. ¡La abandonaste! ¡Nos abandonaste! Me da igual que mamá diga que tú nunca supiste que estaba embarazada. ¿Si no la querías porque estuviste con ella? ¿Por qué simplemente no te alejaste? Ahora yo no existiría, no habría sido un problema para ella y jamás, jamás te hubiese conocido_ el niño iba alzando la voz conforme hablaba_ ¡quiero odiarte! ¡quiero hacerlo!_ se acercó más a Gaara y comenzó a pegarle con sus pequeños puños contra sus piernas, liberando su furia, su dolor_ ¡¿por qué no puedo hacerlo?! Es tu culpa, ¡tu culpa!_ dejó de golpearle y con los ojos hinchados de llorar le miró_ no quiero quererte porque…porque_ bajó la cabeza de nuevo y retrocedió un paso_ porque si lo hago no soportaré que desaparezcas de nuevo.

Gaara miró al pequeño que mantenía la vista fija en el suelo.

_ No me iré_ adelantó un paso y se agachó quedando a su altura, con un suave movimiento de mano alzó la cabeza de Kaji y mirándole a los ojos repitió_ no me iré

_ No te creo.

_ Te prometo que permaneceré a tu lado, no volveré a irme, no ahora que te he encontrado.

_ ¿Y mamá?_ preguntó_ ¿Estarás a su lado también?

Esta vez Gaara tragó saliva, para esa pregunta no tenía una respuesta.

_ Sólo si ella lo desea_ dijo al fin.

_ ¿Y tú?_ el niño había dejado de llorar y hablaba con confianza y algo de frialdad, a Gaara le recordó un poco a sí mismo_ ¿tú quieres estar a su lado?

_ Si_ fue todo lo que dijo.

El niño meditó la respuesta mientras mantenía sus blancos ojos fijos en los de su padre.

_ Bien. Si mamá te permite estar a su lado de nuevo no vuelvas a hacerle daño.

Aquella frase a pesar de estar dicha por un niño de algo más de seis años sonó claramente como una amenaza.

_ Me mataría a mí mismo antes de volver a hacerlo_ respondió.

El niño asintió y titubeante pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gaara que continuaba a su altura.

_ Te he echado de menos siempre, **papá**.

* * *

En un lugar perdido en el mapa, donde la noche había caído hace rato, una mujer observó el cielo en el cual, después de largas noches sin verla, se apreciaba una luna llena y hermosa, pero que en aquel lugar del mundo exhibía una particularidad alguna vez cada miles de años. Esa noche, aquella luna, parecía brillar con un tono rojizo.

Una sonrisa asomó a los labios de la mujer, cubierta con una enorme capa y escondida entre la oscuridad para no ser vista.

_Lo conseguiste Kaji-kun. Al fin lo has dejado entrar en tu corazón_.

Y con energías renovadas, aquella mujer de larga melena oscura y ojos blancos, continuó su camino.

* * *

¡Gracias por tantiiiiiisimos reviews! Estoy emocionada!


	11. Es hora de regresar

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.**

Capítulo de transición antes del tan esperado reencuentro :)**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Es hora de regresar.**

El líder de aquella misión se encontraba en el despacho del Kazekage de Suna, pero no estaba allí para darle información sobre la misión a realizar, lo suyo era algo más personal.

_ ¿Y bien?_ preguntó el pelirrojo_ el tiempo mínimo de su misión pasó hace dos meses.

_ Lo sé_ contestó el otro quitándose la máscara_ maldita misión problemática. Hace dos años que se fue, pero parece que finalmente va a alargarse.

_ Nara_ dijo cruzándose de brazos mirando por la ventana_ lo que quiero saber es si está bien.

_ Se supone que no debo hablar de las misiones ANBU con nadie_ Shikamaru vio como unos ojos aguamarina lo fulminaban _ si, ya sé. Esto es diferente_ tragó saliva_ envió un informe hace dos semanas. Solo ponía:_ Misión alargada. Estado correcto. HH._

_ O sea que se encuentra bien_ suspiró Gaara.

_ Eso parece.

_ Bien, puedes retirarte.

Shikamaru se despidió y salió al cálido clima del desierto. Necesitaba descansar.

* * *

Gaara continuaba mirando por la ventana. Su hijo, de ahora 8 años, practicaba con Temari sus técnicas que había mejorado a la velocidad de la luz en esos dos años. Vio como formaba una enorme mano de arena para intentar atrapar a la rubia, pero esta era mucho más rápida y se escabullía. Sonrió al ver como su hijo haciendo uso de su otra línea de sangre aparecía tras su hermana y por la espalda hacía uso del conocido puño suave, sorprendiéndola. Estaba claro que su fuerza y control de chakra aún no era suficiente para infundir grandes daños, pero era bueno, muy bueno para su corta edad.

Kaji y su tía dejaron el entrenamiento, el pequeño alzó la vista sintiéndose observado y vio a su padre en la ventana. Sonrió enrojeciendo un poco y alzó la mano saludando. Su padre correspondió al saludo. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en aquellos dos años, gracias al cielo, para bien.

En unos minutos Temari se encontraba en su despacho.

_ Ha mejorado mucho. Parece que su entrenamiento contigo y el Hyuuga da sus frutos. Será un digno ninja_ comentó frente a su hermano_ ¿Shikamaru ha traído noticias de Hinata?

_ Así es_ la rubia le pareció ver tristeza en los inexpresivos ojos de su hermano_ parece que la misión se alargará. Pero está bien.

_ Menos mal_ dijo ella dejándose caer en una silla_ Gaara…_ dudó un segundo y cogiendo aire continuó_ ¿cómo haréis cuando ella vuelva?

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ Bueno…Hinata es la subcapitana ANBU de Konoha y líder de su clan. Y tú eres el Kazekage de la Arena_ miró al pelirrojo y continuó_ ¿qué será de Kaji?

Gaara miró a la chica del abanico y permaneció imperturbable dejando su mente vagar. _¿Qué harían?_ Hinata se debía a su clan y a Konoha, y él a Suna. ¿Cómo harían con su hijo? Estaba claro en un principio que volvería con su madre, pero de repente la idea de que lo separasen de su hijo, le producía un dolor horrible.

Imágenes de su despedida con Hinata, de ella rozando suavemente sus labios y diciéndole que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado le llenaron la mente. Pero habían pasado dos años más, dos años en donde Hinata buscaba más que nada encontrarse a sí misma, saber quien era realmente, dos años en los que podía haber cambiado de idea, haber decidido que amar a Gaara no era lo que deseaba, haber finalmente, _puesto fin a ese doloroso sentimiento_.

_ ¿Gaara?_ llamó preocupada la rubia. El nombrado alzó la cabeza y cruzando los brazos habló sinceramente.

_ No lo sé.

* * *

Se escondió entre aquellas rocas y cambió sus ropas. Se puso algo cómodo y guardó su uniforme ninja al fondo de la pequeña mochila. _Bien_, pensó, _así sólo parezco una viajera más_.

Los sujetos que investigaba habían parado en un pueblo en una pequeña posada, por lo que entrar vestida de ninja habría llamado demasiado la atención. Se arregló un poco el pelo y se encaminó al mismo lugar que los sospechosos. Después de llevar algo más de dos años espiándolos a todas horas conocía sus nombres y costumbres. Sabía incluso que uno de ellos era padre pero que la madre del niño al ver que él era un criminal había evitado por todos los medios que se acercase a su hijo, el hombre simulaba que no le importaba, pero Hinata reconocía en sus facciones la pena y la añoranza de estar junto al pequeño.

Entró en la posada y se acercó luciendo su mejor y más inocente sonrisa al mostrador. Una mujer mayor regentaba el lugar.

_ Bienvenida a nuestra humilde posada_ le dijo la señora sonriendo dulcemente_ ¿desea alojamiento?

_ Así es_ sonrió.

_ Su nombre por favor.

_ Fuji Hikari_ respondió sin dudar, dar su nombre verdadero era lo último que debía hacer. Se fijo que la anciana la miraba raro pero apuntaba su nombre sin dudar.

_ Sígueme, te enseñaré tu habitación_ Hinata obedeció, había estudiado el lugar antes y sabía exactamente cuales eran los cuartos que ocupaban aquellos hombres. Llegaron pronto ante la puerta del lugar donde Hinata se alojaría_ aquí es Hikari.

_ Muchas gracias señora_ respondió ella inclinándose y sonriendo.

_ Espero que todo esté bien y no haya ningún peligro_ comentó mirando fijamente a la peliazulada. Ésta se sorprendió pero no lo dejó ver en sus facciones_ eres una Hyuuga, reconozco esos ojos. Viví en Konoha muchos años_ la señora sonrió.

Hinata la analizó, primero con desconfianza, no sabía si podía fiarse de aquella mujer.

_ Debes de ser una ninja. Das un nombre falso y analizas todo cuanto ves, asegurándote de la seguridad del lugar y de cómo podrías resolver un problema en caso de que se presentase. Mi marido también lo era. Sirvió durante muchos años al cuarto Hokage, guardo grandes recuerdos de la aldea_ sonrió tristemente_ en ocasiones desearía volver, pero es algo imposible para mí. Además soy feliz cuidando este lugar.

_ Le ruego por favor que no hable a nadie sobre mi verdadera identidad_ pidió Hinata amablemente pero firme a la vez_ si dice que todavía ama mi aldea, hágalo, por favor.

_ Claro niña, no te preocupes_ sonrió_ pero es extraño verte tan sola.

_ Es necesario, más sujetos llamaríamos la atención_ contestó ella en un tono de voz que daba a entender que aquello era todo lo que revelaría sobre su misión.

_ Cuídate pequeña, seguro que hay alguien esperando con ansia tu llegada.

Hinata sintió latir su corazón más fuerte al pensar en su pequeño hijo, intentó imaginar como sería ahora, cuanto habría cambiado en esos dos años y mientras lo hacía la imagen de su dulce hijo se transformó en la de alguien muy parecido a él, muchos años mayor y con los ojos aguamarina en vez de blancos. _Gaara. ¿Estaría él esperándola también?_

_

* * *

  
_

Pasó varias semanas en aquella posada, y eso no era normal. Aquellos hombres no se mantenían en un sitio más de dos días, así que estaba segura de que algo tramaban. Esa noche llegó a su habitación frustrada. No lograba saber que se traían entre manos en aquel lugar y eso le preocupaba.

En todo aquel tiempo, que ya sumaban tres meses casi, había entablado una bonita relación con la anciana dueña de la posada. Le gustaba su compañía, sentía que era como tener una dulce abuela que siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella.

Se metió en cama dispuesta a descansar y continuar mañana intentando conocer el motivo que retenía a aquellos criminales allí, pero su esperanza de un sueño reparador no duró mucho. A los poco minutos un enorme y desgarrador gritó rompió la calma del lugar.

Hinata se levantó corriendo y agarrando un kunai salió a ver que sucedía. Lo que vio le acompañaría durante mucho tiempo. Alguien había asesinado a la anciana Miho, y ella reconocía aquellos cortes, eran de una catana. Uno de los hombres a los que espiaba portaba una. Se giró sobre sus pasos, recogió sus cosas y activando su línea sucesoria ubicó a los hombres y se dispuso a seguirlos.

En un par de semanas obtendría toda la información necesaria para la aldea sobre ellos y entonces lo haría. _Mataría a aquel hombre que portaba la catana._

_

* * *

  
_

El tiempo pasó con rapidez. Los días, semanas y meses se sucedieron uno tras otro sin a penas darse cuenta. Hinata sabía que era porque a cada minuto deseaba más la muerte de aquel ser despreciable y no veía el momento de dársela ella misma.

Pero ese día llegó. Tenía todo lo necesario, todo lo que Konoha deseaba saber lo había averiguado.

No se preparó con esmero ni trazó un plan magnífico. Simplemente esperó el momento adecuado. Y aquel era el momento adecuado. Estaba solo, sus dos compañeros se habían alejado.

Saltó de la rama y se puso ante él. Llevaba la máscara en su rostro.

_ Te ordeno que te detengas. En nombre de Konoha.

El hombre la miró con desdén y se rió.

_ ¿Y qué es lo que desea Konoha de mí?_ soltó una carcajada irónica_ supongo que mis pequeños asaltos a sus ninjas y pueblerinos no les han gustado demasiado_ miró de arriba abajo a Hinata, que continuaba impasible con su cara cubierta_ ¿y tú eres todo lo que envían para detenerme?

_ Tienes dos opciones_ dijo Hinata fría ignorando el comentario despectivo_ entregarte y acompañarme por las buenas, o recibir la muerte aquí mismo.

_ No me hagas reír ¿entregarme? ¡Jamás!_ volvió a reír y miró con desprecio a la chica_ tú no matarías ni a una mosca sin alas.

_ Esperaba que eligieras la segunda opción_ se sonrió tras la careta_ voy a vengar la muerte de la anciana Miho.

_ Inténtalo_ dijo él seguro de si mismo, mientras blandía su catana esperando un movimiento de Hinata. La vio sacar su propia arma de forma delicada de la espalda y estuvo tentado a reírse. La chica miró su arma y la apoyó en un árbol_ ¿es que acaso te rindes?

_ Voy a matarte con mis propias manos, no necesito una catana para ello_ realizó un sello con las manos y susurró ¡Byakugan!. Tomó la posición de lucha de su clan y esperó.

El hombre se lanzó confiado con el arma en alto y cuando la estampó contra la ninja ésta desapareció. _Un clon de sombras_.

De repente notó como alguien daba numerosos golpes a su espalda. No podía moverse. Reconoció aquello, la técnica del clan Hyuuga. _Estaba luchando contra una Hyuuga_.

Hinata dejó de golpearle y se situó ante él. Había cerrado sus principales conductos de chakra. Él no podía moverse. Se aproximó y le susurró.

_ Recuerda ahora la cara de todos aquellos a los que dañaste_ el hombre abrió los ojos asustado por el sombrío tono intentando moverse, en vano _ porque sus rostros te acompañarán a lo largo de toda tu estadía en el infierno.

Y dio el golpe final. Directo al pecho, parándole el corazón. Le vio caer al suelo muerto e inerte con todavía la expresión del miedo en su cara.

Recogió el arma que antes había apoyado y se la puso a la espalda. Era hora de volver a casa. _Tres años más tarde_.

* * *

Sé que es cortito, pero tan sólo es un pequeño capítulo de paso

¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Hasta pronto!


	12. Familia

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama**.

Disfrutad la lectura. Ya falta menos para el final (en el fondo me da pena acabar esta historia!)

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Familia.**

Observó las enormes puertas que coronaban la entrada de Konoha y sonrió recordando que la última vez que las había visto había sido tres años atrás, cuando se había despedido de Gaara. Cuando, sin más motivos para negarlo, le había confesado que todo aquel odio no era más que un sentimiento fingido por el dolor que le provocaba seguir amándole a pesar de todo. Suspiró y emprendió su camino rumbo al cuartel general ANBU.

Observó que la aldea no había cambiado demasiado, sonrió con dulzura y melancolía al ver un montón de niños corretear camino de la academia ninja. Deseó correr en busca de su pequeño, pero su deber como ninja era reportarse ante su capitán y amigo Shikamaru, y después ante el Hokage; vaciló al pensar en Naruto, pero retomó su resolución al darse cuenta de que era un encuentro inevitable.

* * *

Cruzó con ansia la puerta del despacho ANBU y sonrió.

_ Hyuuga Hinata presentándose_ dijo solemne pero dejando escapar una sonrisa.

Su semblante se volvió desconcertado al oír una voz que no era la de su amigo Nara.

_ Capitana_ habló el presente_ bienvenida.

_ Sai…_ lo observó sentado en el escritorio_ gracias. ¿Y Shikamaru? ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Shikamaru no se encuentra en la aldea. Lo sustituyo en su puesto dado ambas ausencias.

_ Entiendo_ sonrió ante lo tonta que había sido. Debió darse cuenta antes que era muy probable que su amigo estuviese en una misión_ entonces simplemente dejaré el informe aquí. Por favor Sai, hazte cargo del puesto, acabo de regresar y me gustaría ver a mi familia. Y aún debo ir ante el Hokage.

El ninja asintió e Hinata abandonó la estancia.

.

.

El despacho de Naruto estaba a solo unos pasos del de los ANBU, así que no tardó ni un par de minutos en llegar. Agarró el pomo de la puerta y tomó aire para infundirse ánimos. Entró.

_ ANBU reportándose, Hokage-sama.

Naruto alzó la vista y aunque, como mandaban las normas, Hinata llevaba la máscara puesta; la reconoció. Esbozó su típica sonrisa y se levantó.

_ Déjate de tantas formalidades Hinata_ se acercó a ella y la abrazó_ bienvenida a casa.

La mujer se quedó paralizada durante un momento, y finalmente correspondió al gesto.

_ Gracias Naruto_ se quitó la máscara y esbozó una de sus más sinceras sonrisas _ tres años es mucho tiempo. Aún no me creo que ya esté en casa.

_ Me alegro de que estés bien, de verdad.

_ Si_ y con un tono emocionado añadió_ estoy deseando ver a Kaji-kun, ni siquiera me importa tener que ir hasta Suna a pesar de estar agotada.

Hinata vio la cara de sorpresa de Naruto y por un momento se asustó.

_ ¿Sucede algo…?

_ ¡Dios mío!_ gritó Naruto girándola hacia la puerta y empujándole por la espalda_ ¡Tienes que irte ahora!

_ Pero…_ la mujer no entendía nada y la actitud del rubio la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

_ Es Kaji_ Demostrando maestría la Hyuuga se giró poniéndose de frente hacia su antiguo prometido.

_ ¿Qué sucede con mi hijo?

_ Kaji se gradúa hoy en la academia ninja. Shikamaru, Shino y Kiba están allí_ soltó de repente_ debes salir corriendo a Suna, si vas rápido llegarás a tiempo.

_ ¡Espera!¡Eso es imposible!_ dijo la ojiblanca sorprendida_ Kaji solo tiene 9 años, no puede graduarse ya.

Naruto sonrió con calidez y agarrando la mano de Hinata le dijo

_ Parece que ha nacido un nuevo genio en la familia Hyuuga_ la chica notó como la emoción hacía mella en ella y se nublaba la vista de las lágrimas_ Hinata, tu hijo es oficialmente Gennin de Suna hoy, ese maldito Gaara me ha robado un genio de ninja_ bromeó.

Hinata rió despacio y secó una lágrima. Asintió. Y un segundo antes de irse abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a un sorprendido y petrificado Naruto.

_ Perdóname Naruto_ le dijo al oído_ perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir.

Naruto sonrió y la apartó despacio.

_ Ve, tu hijo te está esperando_ ella asintió y salió corriendo. _Tu hijo y alguien más, _pensó. _Ella vuelve a ti de nuevo Gaara, no la pierdas otra vez._

_._

_.  
_

Corría tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían, y aún así giró parando su carrera al oír una voz conocida gritar su nombre.

_ ¡Hinata!_ repitió. La mencionada miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y sonrió al ver una siempre jovial Ino _ ¡Has vuelto!

La efusiva mujer la abrazó y no fue hasta ese momento que la Hyuuga notó que su amiga estaba embarazada.

_ ¡Ino!_ dijo ella apartándola y observando su vientre_ ¡Dios mío!

La rubia esbozó una enorme sonrisa y acarició la prominente barriga, y mirando hacia ella le habló al bebé.

_ Mira pequeño, aquí está tu madrina. Tu padre se pondrá muy contento_ alzó la mirada y habló a Hinata esta vez_ Kiba lleva meses repitiéndole que no debe salir hasta que tu hubieses vuelto.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

_ ¿Kiba-kun y tú..?

Ino extendió una mano y mostró un anillo.

_Nos casamos hace algo más de un año. Kiba estaba muy triste porque no estuvieses presente.

Saliendo de su shock la peliazulada sonrió.

_ ¡Me alegro tanto por vosotros! ¡De verdad!_ de repente recordó porque llevaba tanta prisa_ Ino yo…

_ Lo sé. Kiba está allí, yo también quería ir pero con lo del embarazo…_ la rubia notó la impaciencia de la chica_ ¡Oh! ¡perdona! Ya me estoy enrollando de nuevo. ¡Ve!

_ Nos vemos Ino, tienes que contarme muchas cosas_ sonrió y salió corriendo.

.

* * *

Llevaba corriendo horas, y hacerlo por el cálido desierto era realmente agotador. Contaba con que solo quedaban unos cuantos kilómetros para la aldea de la arena. Había desactivado su Byakugan hacía rato, porque el aire que levantaba la arena le hacía daño, además estaba agotada. Llevaba tres noches sin dormir ya que había querido regresar a Konoha cuanto antes, tres noches en las que no había parado y el cansancio estaba empezando a desgastarla, que unido al abrasador calor la agotaban de una forma rápida.

Aún sumida en sus pensamientos, notó un kunai volar y pasarle rozando la oreja izquierda. Lo esquivó a duras penas y de un logrado saltó se situó mirando en la dirección del atacante.

_ ¡Byakugan!_ gritó. Comenzó a mirar alejando cada vez más el rastreo de su técnica. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba en un grave problema. Le costaba mantener su línea sucesoria activada, ya que sus reservas de chakra estaban bajo mínimos debido al sobreesfuerzo de esos días. _Si me atacan estoy perdida_, pensó.

Al ver que no había rastro del ninja que le había atacado pensó que lo mejor sería correr en dirección a la aldea, podía aprovechar la ventaja de pelear en la distancia ya que esquivar armas sería más fácil que un ataque de frente, en ese momento.

Retomó su dirección y no pasaron minutos hasta que una lluvia de kunais y shurikens comenzó a atacarla. Esquivó los primeros con relativa facilidad pero los siguientes era más complicado. Las armas parecían venir de todas partes y encontrar un hueco para huir de todas era misión imposible. Mientras analizaba la situación notó un kunai clavarse de forma profunda en su hombro.

_ ¡Agh!_ gritó. Observó el arma y la arrancó. No parecía una herida muy grave. _Corre Hinata_, pensó. _Suna está ahí, ya puedo ver las murallas_.

Pero cuando parecía que alcanzaría su meta, las piernas comenzaron a fallarle y notó que la vista se le nublaba, haciendo que el pánico se apoderase de ella. Instintivamente llevó su mano a la herida y lo comprendió.

_Veneno. _La habían envenenado.

_ ¡Maldito!_ gritó. A penas le quedaban fuerzas ya, la inconsciencia caía sobre ella de forma rápida. Notó una figura acercarse a ella y oía su risa malvada. Se frustró pensando que había sobrevivido a una arriesgada misión y que ahora moriría de aquella forma tan indigna. Sintió ganas de llorar al pensar que estaba a punto de romper la promesa que le había hecho a Kaji de volver sana y salva.

Mantuvo la vista fija en la nublosa figura de su atacante, dispuesta a morir con la cabeza alta a pesar de no poder moverse por el efecto paralizante del veneno, pero antes de que aquel hombre pudiera darle el golpe final, distinguió entras las brumas de la inconsciencia como una enorme ola de arena se tragaba al agresor. Segundos después, le pareció verle. Dos puntos aguamarina se inclinaban hacia ella y con la sensación de encontrarse a salvo dejó que el sueño cayera sobre ella.

.

.

* * *

Sentía todo el cuerpo dolorido y como si la cabeza estuviese a punto de estallarle. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero sintió que aquello solo empeoraría la jaqueca y decidió permanecer inmóvil. Intentó ubicarse de todas formas. Notaba que estaba sobre una cama y por el ligero olor a antiséptico que perforaba sus fosas nasales supo que era la de un hospital. Recordó entonces el ataque en el desierto. Cuando estaba decidida a ignorar el dolor y preguntar, oyó unas voces familiares y permaneció atenta.

_ ¿No tarda demasiado en despertar?_ era una voz infantil que originó en ella una pronta calidez. _Kaji._

_ El médico dijo que necesitaría descanso después del veneno que le inyectaron. Es normal_ aquella voz pausada, grave y monocorde también era conocida para ella y también despertó un sentimiento en ella, emoción. _Gaara está aquí_. Aún así permaneció sin moverse, disfrutando de oírlos hablar tan familiarmente.

_ Mataré a ese desgraciado_ gruñó el pequeño.

_ Modera tu vocabulario_ respondió el otro. Hinata casi pudo ver el mohín de su hijo al ser reprendido.

_ ¡Pero papá…! ¿te parece momento para preocuparte por mi vocabulario? ¡Casi matan a mamá! ¡Ese maldito!

_ He dicho que cuidado con las palabras que usas Kaji_ habló, esta vez de forma más severa, Gaara.

Hinata no lo pudo evitar y soltó una pequeña risa, abriendo finalmente los ojos. Ambos pelirrojos dejaron su discusión y giraron la vista para observar a la mujer. Kaji corrió hacia la cama y saltó sin apenas delicadeza sobre ella.

_ ¡Mamá, estás despierta!_ dijo abrazándola. Hinata a pesar de que le dolía todo, no protestó. En unos segundos notó que el peso que su hijo ejercía sobre ella desaparecía y vio a Gaara alzándolo en el aire.

_ Papá…_ dijo el niño enrojeciendo_ ¿qué haces…?

_ Tú madre está débil, no deberías lanzarte así sobre ella_ lo dejó sobre el suelo y el niño asintió mientras su padre le revolvía amistosamente el pelo_ ¿cómo te encuentras?

Hinata miró directamente a Gaara por primera vez desde que había abierto los ojos. Podía decirle que le dolía cada uno de los huesos y músculos de su cuerpo, que la cabeza quería estallarle, que sentía la boca amarga y seca o que ni siquiera creía que pudiese mantenerse en pie. Pero su respuesta fue totalmente diferente.

_ En casa_ sonrió y cerró los ojos para mitigar al cansancio.

_ Deberías dormir un poco más_ le dijo_ y Kaji, tú deberías ir a la academia.

_ Pero…

_ No.

_ Kaji_ intercedió su madre_ ve. Hoy eres un ninja oficialmente, deberías celebrarlo. Yo estaré bien.

El niño frunció el entrecejo pero acabó cediendo, se acercó a su madre y le besó la mejilla.

_ Cuida de mamá_ ordenó a su padre_ yo les diré a todos que está bien.

Gaara asintió y vio como el pequeño abandonaba la estancia.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, pero a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, Hinata sabía que Gaara continuaba allí. De repente se sintió un poco nerviosa. Incapaz de dormir decidió mantener una conversación. Se incorporó lentamente para quedar sentada, ignorando el dolor.

_ Deberías estar quieta_ dijo el pelirrojo manteniendo una prudencial distancia.

Ella sonrió tranquilizadora.

_ Estoy bien_ se acomodó_ así que, ¿un ninja de tan solo nueve años?

_ Así es_ Hinata notó el orgullo en la voz de Gaara y se le contagió un poco_ tu hijo es un genio.

_ Nuestro_ corrigió la mujer. Gaara la miró fijamente a los ojos_ lo has hecho bien, sabía que acabaríais llevándoos bien.

_ Fue difícil al principio_ respondió.

_ Lo importante es que lo conseguisteis. Ha sido maravilloso veros comportaros como padre e hijo.

_ Hiciste un buen trabajo con él, lo criaste bien.

La Hyuuga enrojeció ante el cumplido y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

_ Gracias_ soltó de repente. Gaara la interrogó con la mirada_ tú me salvaste en el desierto. Gracias.

_ No iba a dejar que la madre de mi hijo muriese.

Ella sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al oírle decir eso. _La madre de su hijo_. Eso era todo lo que ella era para él. Qué tonta había sido al pensar que después de tres años todavía sentiría algo por ella. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa triste.

_ No después de haberme dado cuenta de mis sentimientos y haberte estado esperando durante tres años.

Hinata alzó la vista asombrada y se encontró a Gaara que se había acercado lo máximo que la cama le permitía. Tragó saliva incapaz de decir nada.

_ ¿Y ahora qué?_ preguntó Gaara.

La mujer pensó durante unos segundos.

_ ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando me despedí de ti antes de la misión?_ preguntó_ aquello sobre que mis sentimientos no habían cambiado.

Gaara asintió.

_ Quiero pedirte una cosa Gaara_ el nombrado permaneció en silencio_ esa noche me dijiste que me amabas, y yo te respondí que lo que sentía por ti era lo mismo que la noche que concebimos a Kaji.

_ Lo sé.

_ Dímelo de nuevo Gaara_ ella clavó sus blancos ojos en los de él_ porque esta vez tengo una respuesta mejor.

_ Te amo_ anunció sin dudar. Hinata sonrió y agarró la mano de Gaara.

_ Yo también te amo_ apretó un poco la diestra del pelirrojo_ llevaba nueve años sin pronunciar esas dos palabras.

El hombre respondió al apretón, sabiendo que las dos únicas veces que Hinata había dicho esas dos palabras habían sido para él.

.

.

_ ¡Hinata!_ el grito de Kiba resonó en todo el hospital. Gaara soltó la mano de la Hyuuga de forma automática sin saber muy bien porque_ ¡Has vuelto! ¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien!

La chica sonrió al ver entrar en la habitación a Shino, Shikamaru y Temari.

_ Hola a todos_ alzó la mano.

_ Menudo regreso problemático que has tenido_ comentó el Nara_ bienvenida.

_ ¿Cómo es que venías hacia Suna?_ preguntó la rubia.

_ Cuando llegué a Kohona Naruto me dijo que Kaji se graduaba hoy y vine en cuanto pude_ miró a Gaara al pronunciar el nombre de Naruto, pero el pelirrojo permanecía con su semblante imperturbable de siempre_ por cierto_ miró hacia Kiba y ensanchó aún más su sonrisa_ Enhorabuena por tu "cachorro" Kiba-kun.

Su amigo rió y se rascó la nuca emocionado.

_ Pero no le llames así delante de Ino, por favor_ le dijo.

_ Si, se pone muy problemática cuando Kiba llama así al bebé_ añadió Shikamaru.

_ "Mi hijo no es un maldito perro, Inuzuka"_ dijeron el futuro padre y la mujer de Suna a la vez imitando pobremente la voz de Ino.

Todos rieron. Mientras las risas aún resonaban y la conversación se tornaba por paraderos más triviales, Hinata se permitió observar a todos. Tan cambiados y tan iguales a antes. De repente sintió lo mucho que los había echado de menos a todos.

_A Kiba_ con su alegre e hiperactiva forma de ser, que lograba hacerla sonreír en los momentos más insospechados.

_A Shino_ y su semblante serio y adusto, pero que sabía que tras esas gruesas gafas le dedicaba una cálida mirada de profundo cariño.

_A Shikamaru _y su siempre perezoso carácter, quejándose de lo problemático que era todo pero siendo siempre el primero en aparecer cuando se le necesitaba.

_A Gaara._ _¿Cuánto había echado de menos a Gaara?._ Aquello parecía incluso imposible teniendo en cuenta que sus buenos momentos se habían reducido a dos y ambos habían acabado en una despedida. Era tan ilógico extrañar a alguien por quien habías sufrido tanto, _tan ilógico y placentero._

Mientras pensaba en él notó que el Kazekage la miraba y ella le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero sin poder evitar pensar _¿cómo sería todo ahora?._

_._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

Paseó por el despacho de Gaara observando a la nada. Acababa de salir del hospital y sus amigos se habían ido alegando que buscarían a Kaji para poder cenar todos juntos antes de la marcha a Konoha.

Hinata se había dado cuenta durante la breve estancia en la habitación del hospital, en que Temari lucía ahora en su frente la banda de Konoha y no la de Suna; supuso que Gaara y Naruto habrían arreglado su traslado para que pudiese estar más cerca de Shikamaru. Suspiró.

Podía sentir a Gaara unos pasos más atrás que ella, pero no sabía muy bien que decir. Todo aquello le resultaba extraño e inverosímil.

_ Hoy regresas a Konoha_ anunció el pelirrojo, sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz. Pronunciando en voz alta algo que era innecesario, ya que era evidente para ambos.

_ Así es. Aún no he visto a Hanabi, y seguro que estará encantada de dejar de liderar el clan como ha hecho durante mi ausencia.

_ Sabes que no me refiero a eso_ añadió el hombre caminando y poniéndose frente a ella.

_ Lo sé_ ella perdió su mirada en la oscura noche a través de la ventana_ ¿qué esperas oír de mí?

_ Sólo la verdad.

_ La verdad ya la sabes. Han pasado nueve años desde el nacimiento de Kaji, desde que te confesé mis sentimientos_ hizo una pausa para tragar saliva_ y en ningún momento te he olvidado.

Lo miró al terminar la frase y permanecieron en silencio unos segundos.

_ Supongo que prepararé las cosas de Kaji para su marcha esta noche contigo_ informó el hombre.

_ No_ respondió tajante. Esta vez Gaara no pudo esconder sus sorpresa_ Kaji acaba de ser nombrado Gennin, ahora es un ninja de la arena, no le quitaré lo que ha conseguido.

_ Naruto podría…

_ He dicho que no. Aquí tiene sus compañeros, acaban de asignarle un equipo. Es feliz aquí_ sonrió melancólica_ ha portado con más orgullo el apellido Sabaku No en estos tres años de una forma que nunca lo había hecho con el Hyuuga. No le arrebataré a mi hijo sus sueños y lo que ha conseguido con su esfuerzo.

Gaara solo asintió. Hinata rozó con sus dedos la áspera coraza de arena de la mano del pelirrojo.

_ Pero esa no es la pregunta que deseas hacerme realmente Gaara.

Él disfruto del leve contacto que ella le ofrecía. Observó su melena recogida de forma desarreglada, su muy gastada ropa ninja y sus enormes ojos blancos.

_ Cierto_ apartó la mano y caminó hacia la ventana. Hinata en cambió no se movió ni un ápice_ la verdadera pregunta es, ¿qué haremos ahora nosotros?

La mujer sonrió y se acercó poniéndose a su lado.

_ Continuar_ fue todo lo que dijo, recibiendo una mirada desconcertada del pelirrojo_ creo que ha llegado la hora de que ambos miremos hacia el futuro y dejemos de atormentarnos por lo que sucedió en el pasado_ dirigió su mirada al infinito desierto_ ¿quieres hacer ese camino hacia el futuro junto a mí, Gaara?

Él la miró sin decir nada.

_ Yo…_ la mujer dudó unos segundos antes de continuar_ yo debo volver a Konoha, por mi clan y mi puesto en la aldea. Pero si tú me lo permites, me iré pensando en que dejo aquí lo más importante de mi vida, las dos cosas por las que lucharía hasta la muerte sin dudar.

_ Sólo si prometes que encontraremos la manera de que esto sólo sea algo temporal.

Hinata sonrió y agarró su mano de forma decida, poniéndose de nuevo frente a él y sonriendo.

_ Lo prometo. Prometo que hallaremos la forma de estar los tres juntos al fin, como una familia.

_ Como una familia.

Gaara repitió las palabras como un leve susurro, mientras observaba fijamente a la mujer, que por ironías del destino, le había robado el corazón y le había hecho comprender que los actos que cometemos contra otros marcan mucho el camino que elegimos en nuestra vida, pero que también ayudan a que, llegado el momento, sepamos abandonar la travesía incorrecta y retomar el camino adecuado.

Con ese pensamiento en mente y sabiendo que al final había encontrado su lugar en el mundo se inclinó y besó a Hinata. Saboreando aquellos labios de una forma que no había hecho nunca, memorizando cada célula y cada movimiento, cada suspiro.

Se separaron unos minutos después, ella sonriendo abiertamente y él con una pequeña mueca de felicidad. Cuando giraron hacia la puerta para reunirse con los demás encontraron a su pequeño hijo observándoles.

Los ojos de Kaji brillaban como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar, aunque era evidente que hacía enormes esfuerzos por no hacerlo. Hinata sonrió de forma tierna y avanzó hacia él, alzándolo en brazos, notando la diferencia de tamaño y peso que había adquirido mientras él se abrazaba fuertemente a su madre.

_ Entonces…_ dijo con esfuerzo y de forma entrecortada_ ¿somos ahora una familia?

Hinata miró a Gaara y él asintió.

_ Lo somos pequeño.

Kaji apretó más el abrazo en torno a su madre y dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran desmesuradas por su mejilla, sonrió.

* * *

¡Gracias por los reviews! Espero que os guste este capítulo. No sé exactamente cuantos quedan para el final, pero no serán demasiados.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	13. Un paso hacia el futuro

Lo sé. Soy una tardona y encima el capítulo es bastante pobre ¡en fin! El final está cerca.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto (al que retiro el -sama porque estoy enfadada con él por el manga)

.

.

* * *

"_Nunca será tarde para buscar un mundo mejor y más nuevo, si en el empeño ponemos coraje y esperanza"_

_**Alfred Tennyson**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capítulo 13: Un paso hacia el futuro**

Se sentó ante el consejo Hyuuga, que la informaban de todo lo acontecido en el clan desde su marcha. Hanabi se encontraba a su lado y aunque su cara conservaba aquella faz seria de siempre se notaba cierta aura de alegría a su alrededor. Hinata supo que no podía estar más feliz de olvidar tantas responsabilidades.

_ Pero hay otra pregunta que deseamos hacer y que Hanabi-sama lleva evitando estos tres años de su ausencia_ habló uno de los ancianos.

Hinata vio que Hanabi iba a responder y extendió su brazo ante ella dándole a entender que guardase silencio.

_ Hable_ instó al hombre.

_ Tras su marcha también se fue su hijo_ Hinata asintió, sabía que todo había ocurrido de la forma que ella había planeado y Gaara se había llevado al niño, ayudado de Kiba y Shino, de forma que los Hyuuga no supiesen nada_ todo lo que Hanabi-sama nos dijo es que usted preparó su marcha.

_ Así es_ afirmó_ tenía pensado hablar de este tema en otro momento, no directamente tras mi llegada, pero supongo que podemos hacerlo ahora.

_ Ese niño es un Hyuuga, tiene el Byakugan y no podemos permitir que nuestra línea de sangre esté fuera del clan.

Hinata cerró los ojos infundiéndose tranquilidad para evitar responder de malos modos. Estaba dispuesta a aclarar las cosas pero debía mantener la calma. Hanabi la observó y escuchó atentamente lo que su hermana decía.

_ Kaji está con su padre_ pudo ver atisbos de sorpresa en las estoicas expresiones de los ancianos y se felicitó internamente por conseguir algo semejante_ cuando yo me fui decidí que el mejor lugar y el más seguro era junto a él. Y no me equivoqué.

_ ¿Su padre? ¡Usted se negó siempre a revelar su identidad!_ gritó uno.

_ ¿¡Cómo es posible?!_ se quejó otro.

Hinata sonrió.

_ Cálmense_ miró a Hanabi y le guiñó un ojo_ Mi hijo se encuentra en Suna, y ya es un gennin de la arena con tan solo 9 años _ vio al consejo abrir los ojos asombrados e ilusionados por el posible nacimiento de un gran ninja en su clan_ pero ya no ostenta el apellido Hyuuga.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos confundidos y posaron su mirada en Hinata interrogantes. Ella sonrió.

_ Kaji –kun es ahora conocido como Sabaku No Kaji_ hizo una pausa y se deleitó con las asombradas caras de los presentes ya que todos conocían de sobra aquel apellido_ hijo de Sabaku No Gaara, Kazekage de la arena.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, el portavoz habló de nuevo.

_ ¿Es su padre biológico?

Hinata se ofendió un poco por la pregunta pero respondió con calma.

_ Si, lo es. Jamás reclamó la paternidad porque él no sabía que yo hubiese engendrado un hijo_aclaró adivinando las siguientes preguntas_ yo sabía por aquella época que él no deseaba un hijo ni una familia.

_ De todas formas debe volver, su sangre es Hyuuga y los miembros del clan pertenecen a Konoha y sirven al Hokage_ protestó otro_ al margen de quien sea su padre.

_ No_ respondió tajante_ mi hijo es shinobi de Suna, está orgulloso de ello y adora esa aldea. No tienen ningún derecho que reclamar sobre él cuando siempre lo han tratado como un bastardo. Aquí, en su propia casa, Kaji solo era una vergüenza, una mancha en el gran apellido Hyuuga. En Suna, junto a su padre, es un ninja fuerte y capaz, respetado por todos.

_ Pero..

_Silencio_ habló Hanabi y miró a su hermana_ continúa.

Hinata asintió sonriendo.

_ Kaji se quedará en el desierto, con su padre. No es negociable.

Dicho aquello se levantó y salió del salón de reuniones. Hanabi la siguió de cerca lanzando miradas de victoria a los ancianos.

_ Eso ha sido genial_ dijo Hanabi en cuanto salieron al enorme jardín de la mansión. Miró al cielo_ te he echado de menos.

Hinata la miró. Su hermana pequeña lucía unos adorables sonrojos en las mejillas, recordándole un poco a sí misma. Sonrió.

_ Yo también_ suspiró_ Hanabi, ¿me darías unos minutos a solas?

Ella la miró y asintió dejándola en soledad. Hinata caminó despacio hacia un lugar que conocía bien. El cementerio Hyuuga. Recogió algunas flores por el camino y llegó al lugar, arrodillándose.

Miró la tumba de su madre.

_He vuelto_. Apoyó algunas flores. _Os he echado de menos._

Volvió su vista un poco más allá y situó de nuevo flores, esta vez sobre la tumba de Neji.

Creo que lo estoy consiguiendo Onisan, sonrió. _Ya no les tengo miedo, ni al consejo ni a la soledad. Me he dado cuenta de que pase lo que pase no estaré sola. Gracias Neji, gracias por salvarme la vida y darme esta oportunidad. Es por ti que soy más fuerte, es por ti que no dejaré que nadie más sufra en esta familia. Es nuestra promesa._

Se puso en pie, con flores aún en sus manos y se quedó parada en el lugar. Cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza, caminó y se agachó de nuevo. Leyó la inscripción.

_Hyuuga Hiashi._

Apoyó las flores, las primeras que llevaba en nueve años y cerró los ojos pensando una plegaria. Acercó la mano a la fría piedra y la acarició. Sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar. Las lágrimas viajaban libres por sus mejillas. Sintió una mano apoyarse sobre su hombro y giró la cara sin secarse los ojos, Hanabi le devolvió una mirada comprensiva.

_ Es la primera vez que lloras su muerte ¿verdad?_ le preguntó la Hyuuga pequeña. Hinata aspiró por la nariz y asintió _ me alegro de que al fin hayas sido capaz de hacerlo, onesan.

La castaña se agachó y se situó a su lado agarrándole la mano.

_ Lo siento Hanabi_ dijo sin apartar la vista de la lápida_ lo siento de veras. No tenía ningún derecho a matar a padre y arrebatártelo. Tú saliste perdiendo en una lucha que no te concernía. Perdóname.

_ No tengo nada que perdonarte_ apretó la mano que le tenía agarrada_ puede que no lo dejase ver pero por aquel entonces yo sabía que te perdería a ti o a papá. Sabía que era imposible que ambos permanecieseis a mi lado.

_ Hanabi.

_Cuando vi salir el cadáver de Neji no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Me negaba a pensar que había sido papá, y me autoconvencía de que el sello había sido activado por alguien del consejo_ suspiró y la miró_ sé que nunca mostré demasiado cariño por onisan, pero de ahí a pensar que papá podía hacer daño a alguien de su propia sangre, había un mundo.

_ Padre hizo aquello en lo que fue criado…

_ Y después…_ le tembló la voz_ horas después vi como Kurenai sacaba tu cuerpo inconsciente, sangrado y lleno de heridas. Vi las manos de papá magulladas de golpearte y también lo odié_ paró un momento para evitar llorar y continuó_ y también te odié a ti, por no decir el nombre del padre de Kaji y permitir que eso pasase. Te odié mucho onechan. Y lo hice aún más cuando reclamaste el Derecho de Sangre…_ se secó una pequeña lágrima furtiva_ pero después el día del entierro de padre, cuando vi que no llorabas, cuando te vi con aquellos inexpresivos ojos…lo comprendí. La muerte de papá, a pesar de que fue en tus manos, te dañó a ti más que a nadie.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, todavía llorando y abrazó a Hanabi.

_ Lo siento Hanabi_ suspiró_ y gracias.

La más pequeña solo asintió en silencio y se dejó llevar por el llanto en aquella posición.

.

.

* * *

Entró en el despacho sin llamar a la puerta. Gaara, sentado tras el escritorio, alzó la vista de los papeles.

_ Tienes que llamar a la puerta. En este despacho eres igual lo que los demás.

_ Lo siento papá_ se pasó la mano por el pelo, cansado_ últimamente pasas mucho tiempo aquí.

_ Tengo mucho trabajo.

El niño observó a su padre que volvía a prestar atención a su montón de papeles. Sonrió débilmente, podía tener solo nueve años pero no era tan fácil de engañar.

_ Seguro que mamá también está haciendo millones de cosas_ Gaara lo miró sin entender a que venía aquello_ para no pensar demasiado, me refiero.

El pelirrojo mayor se dio por vencido y se respaldó contra la silla, cruzado de brazos.

_ Yo también la echo de menos papá, no hay que avergonzarse de eso.

_ Nadie dijo lo contrario.

_ Kankuro está preocupado por ti_ el pequeño se sentó_ desde que mamá volvió a la Hoja hace un par de semanas, pasas más horas de lo normal aquí.

_ Ya te dije que tengo mucho trabajo Kaji, no insistas.

El niño lo miró y sacudió la cabeza, rindiéndose.

_ Está bien, yo lo intenté_ suspiró levantándose_ pero si mamá no dejó de quererte después de todo lo que sucedió entre vosotros, no creo que unos cuantos kilómetros y vivir en aldeas distintas cambie sus sentimientos.

Gaara observó al pequeño genio que tenía como hijo marcharse y cerró los ojos. Tenía razón, mantener la cabeza ocupada y encerrarse en la torre no serviría de nada; lo que tenía que hacer era buscar una solución. _Por algo era el Kazekage._

_._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

_ Será una niña_ dijo convencida Ino mientras comía un trozo de chocolate_ estoy segura.

Kiba sacudió la cabeza y sonrió resignado, él estaba seguro de que sería un niño.

_ Es emocionante la espera ¿verdad?_ preguntó Hinata sonriendo a la pareja _ yo estaba muy emocionada por saber cuál sería el sexo de Kaji.

_ Será niño_ anunció Kiba_ y dominará las técnicas de los Inuzuka como nadie.

_ Y las Yamanaka_ frunció el ceño Ino dándole un codazo.

_ Claro, claro_ respondió él.

Hinata observaba a la pareja sonriendo de forma melancólica. Se alegraba tanto por ellos. Adoraba a Kiba más que a nadie, la hacía muy feliz verlo tan emocionado ante la llegada de su primer hijo. Ino era una chica enérgica y parecía hacer realmente feliz a su amigo. Sonrió.

_ ¿Qué piensas?_ preguntó Kiba acercando su cara a la de Hinata, sobresaltándola.

_ Oh, nada_ rió nerviosa.

_ Mientes_ frunció el cejo el Inuzuka.

_ Lo cierto es que pensaba en lo felices que se os ve_ Kiba e Ino se miraron y sonrieron_ y he sentido un poco de envidia_ enrojeció y bajó la vista al admitirlo_ he pensando que me habría gustado vivir algo así cuando estaba embarazada de Kaji.

_ Hinata…_ susurró Ino.

_ ¿Sabéis una cosa?_ levantó la vista y los miró con ojos tristes _ todos los recuerdos que tengo del embarazo de Kaji son tristes, están rodeados de sufrimiento, dolor y muertes. El primer momento de verdadera felicidad fue cuando lo tuve en mis brazos.

La pareja no supo que decir. Ino alzó la mano y cogió la de Hinata llevándola hasta su vientre.

_ ¿Qué sientes?_ le preguntó. Hinata la miró sorprendida y sonrió.

_ Una nueva vida. Esperanza.

Ino le devolvió la sonrisa soltándole la mano.

_ ¿Qué sentías cuando tocabas tu vientre al estar embarazada?

Hinata se sorprendió ante la pregunta y volvió a sonreír.

_ Lo mismo. Esperanza y ganas de luchar por él_ hizo una pausa y miró hacia el cielo_ luchar porque su vida fuera diferente a la mía. Diferente y mejor.

_ Entonces no todos los recuerdos son malos_ terció Ino. Hinata asintió_. Ella tenía razón_. El dolor había valido la pena, y la valía todavía más cada vez que veía sonreír a Kaji.

.

.

* * *

Entró en el despacho ANBU sin sacarse la máscara y antes de saludar a Shikamaru, este le habló.

_ Naruto ha pedido que te presentes cuanto antes en su despacho.

_ ¿Por eso me has llamado tan de repente?

_ Si, lo siento.

_ No importa Shikamaru-kun_ sonrió tras la careta_ ¿Me va a asignar una misión?

_ No tengo ni idea_ admitió el Nara_ todo lo que dijo fue: Dile a Hinata que se presente en mi despacho cuanto antes.

_ ¿Sólo eso?

_ Por muy problemático que suene, si.

_ En fin, pues será mejor que vaya.

Shikamaru simplemente cabeceó asintiendo.

.

.

Llamó a la puerta y al escuchar la voz de Naruto permitiéndole entrar, la abrió. Todavía conservaba la máscara, como regía el protocolo.

_ Hola Hinata_ saludó Naruto sonriendo. Ella fue incapaz de responder. Al lado de Naruto, de pie, estaba Gaara que la miraba fijamente _ ¿Hinata?

_ Perdón_ se recuperó con rapidez e inclinó la cabeza, recordando cómo debía actuar_ Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama.

_ ¡Por dios!_ gritó Naruto_ odio tantas formalidades. Puedes quitarte la máscara.

La mujer asintió e hizo lo que le ordenaban. Gaara observó como retiraba el antifaz, sintiendo que aquel momento era muy parecido al día de su llegada a Konoha, años atrás, para la reunión de Kages. Pero se dio cuenta de la enorme diferencia cuando miró a la Hyuuga que se encontraba con la cara destapada. No había aquella mirada fría, vacía y dura que le había dedicado aquel día; esta vez sus ojos le miraban con infinita ternura y cariño, aunque algo interrogantes.

_ ¿Por qué me llamaste Naruto?_ preguntó sin poder evitar la curiosidad. El rubio sonrió divertido.

_ Hyuuga Hinata_ ella sintió que los músculos se le tensaban al oír la forma solemne en que el Hokage pronunciaba su nombre_ desde este momento te nombro Capitana general de los escuadrones ANBU aliados.

_ No entiendo nada_ le tembló un poco la voz. _¿Qué escuadrones eran aquellos?_

Naruto miró a Gaara sonriendo y le instó a explicárselo.

_ Como aliados, Konoha y Suna, hemos decidido formar un equipo de escuadrones ANBU que trabajarán al servicio de ambas aldeas_ Gaara cerró los ojos un segundo y habló al abrirlos_ y hemos decidido que tú eres la mejor ninja para dirigirlos.

Hinata abrió los ojos asombrada al ver que Gaara sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Todavía conmocionada dio un instintivo paso hacia atrás al verlo moverse hacia ella, pero pronto se obligó a detenerse. El Sabaku No se acercó para quedar frente a ella y le enseñó lo que había sacado de su bolsillo. _Una banda de la arena._ La cogió y se la ató a un brazo, Hinata siguió los movimientos con los ojos, incapaz de hablar, aún petrificada.

_ Ahora eres oficialmente ANBU de Konoha y Suna. Tus dos bandas lo acreditan_ le dijo él_ enhorabuena.

Ella miró el brazo y después tocó con la punta de los dedos la otra banda que tenía al cuello. A continuación miró a Gaara que continuaba impasible delante de ella, observándola.

_ Esto significa…_ intentó decir ella.

_ Significa que en cuanto arregles el tema con tu clan podrás elegir la aldea desde la que comandarás tu escuadrón, al margen de que los ninjas sean de Konoha o de Suna_ explicó Gaara.

_ Aunque elijas la que elijas, es probable que viajes bastante a la otra_ habló Naruto desde más atrás, todavía sonriendo.

Hinata los miró a los dos alternativamente.

_ Mi clan…

_ Exacto_ Naruto se levantó_ Tu clan. Eres la líder Hinata, acatarán lo que tu decidas_ ella asintió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta de la emoción_ no te necesitan en Konoha para que puedas liderarlos. Lo harías perfectamente desde Suna.

Ella tragó saliva para poder hablar. Sonrió conteniendo la emoción.

_ Parecéis muy seguros de que voy a elegir Suna como base para comandar el escuadrón_ habló divertida.

Naruto la miró desconcertado y Gaara permaneció impasible.

_ Bueno…_ empezó el rubio_ nosotros pensamos…

Hinata se echó a reír.

_ Lo cierto es que no se me ocurre un sitio mejor en el que pasar el resto de mi vida_ afirmó mirando a Gaara.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y suspiró. Al fin, el doloroso sentimiento comenzaba a convertirse en un _futuro prometedor_.

.

.

* * *

¡Esto está llegando a su fin! Me siento algo triste... en fin, ¡nos vemos!

¿Me merezco un review?


	14. Felicidad opacada

¡Al fin un capítulo de Doloroso Sentimiento! Acercándome al final ya ^.^

¡Disfrutad la lectura y nos vemos pronto!

Advertencia: Nada importante, **inicio de lime**

Por supuesto, los personajes siguen siendo de Kishimoto. La historia mía, _of course._**  
**

.

.

.

"_Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único"_

_**Aghata Christie**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 14: Felicidad opacada**

**.**

**.  
**

_ Bienvenida_ Kankuro le sonrió ampliamente en cuanto cruzó las puertas de Suna.

_ Gracias Kankuro_copió su gesto y comenzaron a andar hacia la torre del Kazekage.

_ Siento que Gaara no haya podido venir a recibirte, el consejo lo tiene sobreexplotado. Bueno, ya te acostumbrarás a eso con el tiempo.

Hinata respondió con una sonrisa mientras observaba la aldea. _Aquel sería su nuevo hogar_. Había dejado a Hanabi al cargo en Konoha, aunque ella seguiría liderando. También se había traído algunos Hyuuga con ella para constituir en Suna una rama Hyuuga.

Había hecho todo el camino relativamente tranquila, aunque con aquellas mariposas en su estómago siempre presentes. Pero ahora mismo estaba realmente nerviosa, jugaba con las mangas de la yukata que llevaba puesta de forma impetuosa.

_ Me alegro de que estés aquí_ miró hacia Kankuro cuando pronunció aquellas palabras_ mi hermano se merece ser feliz, y tú y vuestro hijo lo conseguiréis. Lo sé.

_ Kankuro…_ suspiró y miró al frente donde ya se encontraba la torre_ gracias. También por ayudar a cuidar de Kaji durante mi ausencia.

_ Es un gran niño.

_ Lo es_ sonrió y entró a la torre_ realmente, lo es.

.

.

Caminaron por los pasillos hacia el despacho de Gaara. Hinata podía notar las miradas de la gente que trabajaba en el lugar. Sabía que la observaban porque la identificaban como la madre del hijo del Kazekage, _la mujer que venía a quedarse._ Probablemente juzgándola por haber ocultado la existencia del pequeño durante tantos años, aún así caminó con la cabeza alta sabiendo que no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse. _No se arrepentía de nada._

_ A partir de aquí, te dejo sola_ le comunicó Kankuro al llegar a la puerta. Hinata lo miró desconcertada_ ¡ey! Dos son compañía, tres multitud.

Y se fue riendo. La Hyuuga rio bajito y llamó a la puerta. Escuchó la consigna de entrada y obedeció.

_ Hola_ saludó al entrar. Las mariposas de su estómago se habían convertido en un enorme huracán que hacía estragos en ella. Se auto obligó a tranquilizarse, inútilmente.

Gaara levantó la mirada del pergamino que estaba escribiendo y la observó. Llevaba una simple yukata malva para aguantar mejor el cálido clima. Un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, Gaara no supo si era producto del calor o de la emoción, pero rezó porque fuera lo segundo, por alguna extraña razón le hacía ilusión que aquel fuera el verdadero motivo.

_ ¿No vas a decir nada?_ preguntó Hinata, cohibida por el examen ocular del que estaba siendo sujeto.

_ Bienvenida…_ hizo una pausa_ a casa.

Ella asintió sonriendo sinceramente.

_ ¿Qué tal el viaje?_ Gaara se levantó y dio un paso hacia ella, sin acercarse demasiado todavía.

_ Bien, no ha habido problema. Ha sido muy tranquilo.

_ ¿Y tus pertenencias?

_ Tu hermano envió a algunos hombres con ellas a tu casa.

_ Nuestra_ la corrigió.

_ ¿Eh?

_ Nuestra casa_ repitió.

No respondió, _no supo que decir_. Además los enormes latidos de su corazón le parecían la mejor respuesta de todas.

_ ¿Y Kaji?

_ Está en una misión. Nada peligrosa.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo y ambos permanecieron quietos en sus sitios, sin acercarse. Hinata miraba el despacho buscando en su mente algo que decir. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan nerviosa.

_ De acuerdo_ dijo al fin soltando una gran cantidad de aire_ esto es muy raro_ Gaara la miró desconcertado_ me refiero a que aquí estamos, en el primer día de nuestra vida juntos y ya no sabemos qué decir_ sintió el rubor que encendía sus mejillas como si volviese a tener 13 años y dio un pequeño paso tímido hacia el pelirrojo_ di algo por favor.

El hombre la observó. Ella estaba allí, sus ojos se lo decían, la presencia de su chakra se imponía por toda la habitación; pero todo era demasiado maravilloso para creérselo. Tenía miedo de avanzar, miedo de que si daba un paso hacia ella Hinata se desvaneciera en una nube y él despertara, presa de un cruel sueño. Miró los ojos de la Hyuuga y la pequeña sonrisa nerviosa que esbozaba y se sintió transportado a casi una década antes, a aquel día en el bosque donde una nerviosa y joven Hinata buscaba refugio de la multitud con una escasa vestimenta. Era la misma mirada, la misma sonrisa, la misma presencia calmada que llenaba toda la estancia y su ser.

No se acercó a Hinata. Extendió una enorme masa de arena que la empujo a ella hacia sus brazos y cuando la tuvo cerca la sujetó con fuerza, como intentando fundirse en ella, negándose a que desapareciera, negándose a dejarla ir de nuevo.

Sintió los músculos de Hinata tensos por la sorpresa, pero finalmente se relajó y correspondió al gesto agarrando con sus manos la camiseta del pelirrojo. _Fuerte. Desesperada._ Hundió la cabeza en su pecho y aspiró el aroma.

_ Esto es mucho mejor que las palabras_ susurró Hinata sin moverse.

_ Sin duda.

Ambos esbozaron pequeñas sonrisas sin moverse y permanecieron durante un buen rato en aquella posición.

.

.

.

_ Y esta es nuestra casa.

Gaara caminó enseñándole el lugar a Hinata. Su nuevo hogar.

_ ¿Y Kankuro?_ preguntó mientras recorrían las habitaciones.

_ Él vive en un pequeño apartamento separado de la zona principal de la casa. Aunque pasa la mayor parte del tiempo aquí. ¿Te importa?

_ Estoy acostumbrada a una casa llena de gente, me sentiría extraña si viviera en un lugar vacío.

Sonrió al tiempo que entraban en la última habitación de la casa. _El dormitorio principal_. Era bastante austero, con los muebles necesarios para llevar una vida cómoda y sin ningún adorno personal. Contaba también con su propio baño.

_ Déjame adivinar_ rió Hinata_ tu habitación.

Gaara iba a corregirla cuando ella sonrió y sacudió las manos delante de la cara.

_ Si, ya sé. Nuestra_ Gaara llevaba haciéndole ese mismo apunte desde que había llegado a Suna_ Es bastante…_ buscó la palabra adecuada_ impersonal.

_ Es funcional.

Hinata rodó los ojos y se acercó a la ventana a observar las vistas de la aldea desde el que, en ese momento, se había convertido en su dormitorio.

_ Las cosas no dejan de ser funcionales aunque les pongas algo de toque personal_ sonrió y dejó que la cálida brisa acariciase su cara antes de girarse y quedarse apoyada en el mismo sitio_ un color de pared, unas fotografías. Algo que diferencie que este es tu lugar y no el de cualquier otra persona. ¿Lo entiendes?

Gaara miró hacia las paredes y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa divertida al tiempo que se acercaba a Hinata. Ella se quedó parada sorprendida por el repentino acercamiento y mirándole a los ojos.

_ Ya tengo algo de eso_ le susurró Gaara.

_ ¿Ah sí?_ la mujer miraba a los lados buscando a lo que se refería sin encontrar absolutamente nada_ pues yo no…

_ Eres tú_ Hinata abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza despacio para observarlo de nuevo, de frente. Aún sorprendida_ lo que diferencia este lugar como mi hogar, eres tú. Que tú estés en él lo convierte en mi cobijo. Mío y únicamente mío.

_ Yo…_ enrojeció sin saber que decir, pensando que eso no le sucedía desde hacía años, desde que se había escudado en una actitud fuerte llena de respuestas mordaces.

Tenía a Gaara muy cerca y se sorprendió a sí misma deseando que la besase, deseando que pudiesen entregarse uno al otro como aquella primera vez en el bosque, pero esta vez mejor. Sin palabras hirientes ni malas despedidas.

Y Gaara lo hizo. Apoyó sus labios sobre los de Hinata, que se encontraban algo secos al no haberse habituado aún al cálido clima de Suna. Pero no les importó. Ella correspondió al beso agarrándose de la ropa de Gaara mientras éste, sin separarse de ella se deshacía de la calabaza.

Con rapidez los besos se volvieron más urgentes y se encontraron así mismos intentando deshacerse de la ropa del otro, caminando hacia la cama; como si llevasen haciendo aquello juntos toda una vida.

Gaara chocó con sus piernas en el borde de la cama y se dejó caer sentado colocando a Hinata sobre él a horcajadas. No dejaban de besarse, solo con pequeñas paradas para retomar aire mientras se acariciaban casi con desesperación. Gaara se tumbó de espaldas sobre el colchón e Hinata se inclinó sobre él para continuar besándose.

Cuando el hombre había llevado su mano hacia el obi de la mujer para retirarlo, oyeron un portazo y grandes zancadas.

_ ¡Mamá!_ el pequeño Kaji ingresó corriendo en la habitación, donde sus dos agitados padres ya se habían separado y colocado un poco sus ropas. Hinata estaba de pie, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas mientras Gaara se había sentado al borde de la cama, aún de espaldas de la puerta_ ¡Ya has llegado! ¡Ya estás aquí!

Saltó a los brazos de la Hyuuga que mantuvo el equilibrio con precariedad ante la fuerza del golpe y del peso.

_ ¿Qué tal la misión?_ preguntó Gaara levantándose y acercándose a ambos, ya más relajado.

_ ¡Oh! Fue fácil. Siempre me asignas misiones fáciles papá, no es justo_ Hinata sonrió observándoles sin bajar de sus brazos a Kaji. Vio a Gaara rodar los ojos y revolverle el pelo a su hijo_ ¡quiero misiones más arriesgadas! ¡soy un ninja!

_ Un ninja de nueve años, debemos añadir_ replicó Gaara recogiendo su calabaza_ cuando crezcas y subas de nivel, te asignaré las misiones de tu rango. Por ahora, confórmate.

_ ¡Pero…!

_ Déjalo Kaji-kun_ le dijo su madre apoyándole en el suelo_ Gaara tiene razón, no protestes tanto, no es así como te eduqué.

El niño hizo un pequeño mohín intercalando sus miradas entre ambos progenitores y se cruzó de brazos.

_ No es que no me alegre de teneros aquí a los dos, de hecho estoy muy contento_ explicó_ pero todo ese asunto de familia feliz pierde su gracia si los dos os aunáis contra mí ¿sabéis?

Hinata rió mientras su hijo le sonreía satisfecho de verla feliz. Gaara, por su parte, los observaba con una mueca divertida.

_ ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba_ la cara de Kaji se tornó seria de repente_ antes uno de los del consejo me dijo que querían veros, a los dos.

_ ¿El consejo?_ preguntó Gaara. El pequeño alzó los hombros dando a entender que aquella era toda la información que poseía.

Hinata observó la forma en el que el semblante de Gaara cambiaba de una facción relajada a una tensa y casi enfadada.

_ ¿Sucede algo?_ preguntó sin dejar de mirarle.

_ No lo sé, pero tratándose de ellos podemos esperar cualquier cosa.

_ Quizá… hayan cambiado de idea sobre mi estancia aquí_ susurró Hinata con dificultad.

_ No será eso. Estaban encantados con la idea de que gracias a ti se constituya aquí una rama del clan Hyuuga_ Gaara hizo una pausa_ bueno, vayamos a ver que quieren. Hacer conjeturas no nos llevará a nada.

Hinata asintió y miró a su hijo con una sonrisa.

_ Ve a bañarte y cambiarte. Nosotros llegaremos para cenar ¿De acuerdo?

Kaji asintió y vio marchar a sus padres mientras sonreía. Al final, aunque les había costado mucho sufrimiento y muchas lágrimas, ellos estaban allí, _juntos_. Y con él, que era lo más importante.

.

.

.

Llegaron a la torre del Kazekage. Kankuro se encontraba allí esperándolos con la túnica de Gaara en las manos, la cual le entregó para vestirse adecuadamente para la reunión.

_ Si esperas encontrarte una panda de ancianos encantadores, te aviso de que te llevarás una gran desilusión_ le dijo mirando a Hinata y entregándole también una especie de túnica. Ella sonrió anta la abierta muestra de desagrado que los hombres que los esperaban en la sala le producían, tanto a Gaara como a su cuñado.

_ Tranquilo Kankuro, no me esperaba nada de eso_ observó la túnica que le entregó desconcertada. Tenía un gran parecido con la vestimenta oficial de Gaara como líder de la aldea pero con un corte claramente femenino_ ¿Qué es esto?

_ Póntelo_ le dijo el castaño y ella alzó una ceja interrogante_ es la ropa que debe lucir la esposa del Kazekage en este tipo de reuniones.

Hinata dio un paso atrás y extendió la túnica de nuevo hacia Kankuro. _Ella no iba a ponerse eso. No era el momento._ Gaara y Kankuro la observaron intrigados.

_ Lo lamento, pero no voy a ponérmelo. He venido aquí para estar con Gaara y con mi hijo, no para ocupar el puesto de consorte. No tan pronto, al menos_ sonrió tranquilizadora. Lo que menos quería en ese momento es que el consejo y los aldeanos pensasen que estaba allí por deseos de poder.

Kankuro iba a replicar pero Gaara comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la sala y tanto él como Hinata lo siguieron.

La mujer sintió al momento de cruzar la puerta las escrutadoras miradas de todos los presentes, pero caminó con la cabeza alta y se situó a la derecha de Gaara en la enorme mesa, haciendo caso del pequeño gesto de Kankuro. Supuso que en otro tiempo aquel lugar lo ostentaría Temari y sintió de repente que aquel sitio no le pertenecía. Ella estaba allí por amor, porque deseaba recuperar el tiempo perdido al lado de Gaara y Kaji. No le interesaba lo más mínimo el poder político de la aldea de Suna ni el cargo que Gaara ostentaba.

Todos se sentaron e Hinata notó el breve roce de los dedos del pelirrojo en su mano, infundiéndole tranquilidad, antes de que posara ambas manos sobre la mesa.

_ ¿Cuál es el motivo de la reunión? Creí dejar claro, expresamente, que deseaba un poco de intimidad para el día de hoy.

_ Supongo que ella es la madre de Kaji-dono, la líder Hyuuga_ dijo uno de los hombres mirando directamente a Hinata.

Ella sintió como la arena de la calabaza de Gaara se revolvía, inquieta. Sonrió. Miró al hombre que le hablaba, inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Así es. Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata_ paseó la mirada por los presentes_ y estoy encantada de trabajar al servicio de su aldea.

_ Eso está muy bien Hinata-dono, pero hay otro tema importante.

No supo exactamente que decir así que sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente, deseando que el hombre continuara. Había algo en su mirada que le desagradaba, era esa forma de observarla, como si ella fuera un objeto, una sustancia que podía ayudarle a conseguir algo. E Hinata veía en esos ojos algo que ya había visto en muchos otros, en casi todas las miradas del consejo Hyuuga; ansia, ansia de poder. _Y aquello le daba ganas de vomitar_.

_ El verdadero motivo de esta reunión es tratar el tema de su boda, Kazekage_ Kankuro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Gaara no se inmutó o al menos no lo exteriorizó e Hinata sintió como sus manos sudaban.

_ Yo no dije nada sobre ninguna boda_ habló el líder, con su habitual voz serena e Hinata se preguntó si algo lograría enfurecerlo de verdad.

_ Por eso mismo. Esa mujer_ a Hinata no le gustó el tono despreciativo con el que se refirió a ella por lo que le dedicó media sonrisa irónica cuando la miró_ es la madre de su hijo, al que mantuvo oculto muchos años, y ahora se muda a nuestra aldea y vivirá con usted. Lo que hay que hacer para salvaguardar el poco honor que nos queda es realizar una ceremonia de boda cuanto antes. Las cosas se han hecho en el orden incorrecto desde el principio, pero a partir de ahora deben hacerse bien. Ella debe convertirse en su consorte oficialmente, cuanto antes.

Hinata bajó las manos ocultándolas con la mesa y apretó los puños intentando controlar su furia. Se sentía como cuando tenía trece años y su vida era manejada al antojo del consejo Hyuuga y aquello le molestaba. No quería casarse, no quería una boda, _no de esa forma._

_ Me niego_ alzó la cabeza y paseó la mirada entre los mandatarios de la aldea_ no he venido aquí para ser su juguete y cumplir con cada uno de sus caprichos. No me casaré de esa forma.

_ Lo hará. Tiene que hacerlo. Hay leyes que lo acreditan_ habló el mismo hombre y le lanzó un pergamino que leyó con los músculos tensos_ sino deberá abandonar la aldea y ni siquiera el Kazekage puede impedirlo.

Gaara permanecía en silencio observando a Hinata que mantenía el pergamino entre sus dedos, ya arrugado. Volvió la mirada hacia los ancianos y habló.

_ De acuerdo, lo haremos. Organicen la boda.

La Hyuuga alzó la cabeza y lo observó indignada. Lanzó el pergamino con furia contra una pared y se levantó abandonando la sala sin decir nada.

Otra cosa más que haría para complacer a otros, otra cosa más que ella no decidía. Otra cosa más que la convertía en la vieja Hinata, _marioneta de otros_.

Pegó un puñetazo contra la pared de la torre cuando llegó al exterior, produciendo pequeñas grietas. No iba a llorar, no iba a hacerlo, porque aquel sería el paso definitivo para convertirse en su yo del pasado. Y apretando los dientes con furia, caminó sin rumbo por la aldea.

_ Gaara…_ Kankuro miró a su hermano. Ambos eran los únicos que quedaban todavía en la sala.

_ Búscala y asegúrate de que está bien, no conoce la aldea ni el desierto y aún no está acostumbrada al calor de Suna_ le dijo levantándose y recogiendo su calabaza_ nos veremos en casa.

Entendía el enfado de Hinata y personalmente se sentía igual, pero no iba a permitir que ellos los separasen y si una boda estipulada, sin sentimientos y hecha solo para satisfacer sus deseos de poder iba a conseguir que dejaran que Hinata se quedara para siempre. _Él haría el sacrificio_.

Ahora solo le quedaba que Hinata lo comprendiese también. Aunque sabía que le costaría.

Si cerraba los ojos podía visualizar la mirada furiosa, dolida e indignada que le había dirigido antes de abandonar la sala.

Y esa mirada, era peor que cualquier reproche verbal que pudiera haberle hecho.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias por los reviews en el otro capítulo! Espero vuestras opiniones de este.

¡Hasta pronto!


	15. Sé feliz

Los personajes pertencen a Kishimoto

¡Disfrutad la lectura!

.

.

* * *

"_Me gustan más los sueños del futuro que la historia del pasado"_

_**Thomas Jefferson**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 15: Sé feliz**

**.**

**.**

Pasear por Suna se sentía completamente diferente a hacerlo por su aldea natal. La brisa fresca que generalmente proporcionaban los árboles, el olor a hierba recién cortada y la humedad del ambiente, no tenían nada que ver con la pasión con la que el sol abrasaba entre las casas de arena, la ligera brisa caliente que levantaba granos de arenilla y el olor a tierra seca que inundaba cada esquina de su nuevo hogar. _Era diferente_, pero no le disgustaba en realidad. Hinata pensaba que podría adaptarse con cierta facilidad al lugar y a sus gentes que le saludaban amigables cuando se cruzaban con ella.

La rabia inicial con la que había abandonado la torre del Kazekage había dejado paso a un estado de ánimo apático. Quería volver a casa donde estaría su pequeño hijo con el que se moría de ganas de estar, cenar junto a él y que le contara, _con más emoción de lo normal_, que tal las pequeñas misiones que le asignaban. Pero en aquella casa también estaría Gaara, con el que ahora mismo no tenía muchas ganas de compartir mesa y mucho menos cama en la que dormir. _¿Es que la felicidad entre ambos estaba destinada a ser momentánea siempre? ¿No podían los buenos momentos durarles más de unas horas?_

Suspiró resignada y de un potente salto alcanzó una de las enormes murallas que protegían la aldea y se sentó en el borde observando el infinito desierto exterior. Tan bello, enigmático y solitario. _Tan parecido a Gaara_. Por mucho que lo observaras o que te adentraras en él nunca llegabas a conocerlo en realidad, el desierto no tiene unos caminos marcados ni unas rutas, con lo que perderse en él es relativamente sencillo. Conocerlo se le antojaba imposible._ ¿Sería con Gaara también así?_ A veces por mucho que se esforzase le resultaba imposible saber lo que estaba pensando el pelirrojo o sintiendo, si era feliz, desdichado o simplemente se dejaba llevar por las circunstancias, y aquello le aterrorizaba.

Ver una puesta de sol en Suna era como ver una por primera vez. Los colores del cielo eran totalmente diferentes a cualquiera que ella hubiese observado y se sentía una calma especial. También era increíble notar como la temperatura bajaba drásticamente cuando dejaba de brillar el sol. Extremadamente caliente durante el día, peligrosamente frío por la noche.

_ Te helarás si te quedas mucho tiempo más ahí parada_ alzó la vista para encontrarse con Kankuro que estaba de pie sobre la muralla, a su lado_ he estado buscándote por todos lados.

_ Oh, lo siento. Se me ha ido el santo al cielo. De todas formas no tenías que preocuparte por mí.

_ Es Gaara el que estaba preocupado_ Hinata enrojeció y apartó la vista para posarla en el sol casi oculto ya_ además no conoces mucho el lugar, podrías perderte.

_ Eso sería difícil.

_ ¿Hmn?

Hinata lo miró y señaló con su dedo índice uno de sus ojos.

_ Byakugan_ recordó_ si lo tuvieses no tardarías tanto en encontrarme.

Kankuro soltó una carcajada y se dejó caer sentado a su lado.

_ Cierto. Qué idiota. Supongo que una Hyuuga encontraría hasta una aguja en un pajar ¿no?

_ Algo así_ cedió Hinata con una sonrisa, contenta de mantener una conversación trivial e insulsa que despejara su mente.

_ Oye Hinata, no te enfades con Gaara por lo de la boda, él…

_ Lo sé_ la Hyuuga alzó la vista para observar las primeras estrellas que alumbraban la noche del desierto_ no es esta la forma en la que deseo casarme, pero voy a hacerlo si es la forma de quedarme aquí.

Kankuro la observó asombrado durante unos segundos.

_ Pero tú saliste tan furiosa y sin decir nada, pensé que estarías cabreada.

_ No me malinterpretes, lo estoy. Estoy muy enfadada con tu hermano porque_ hizo una pausa y sonrió con melancolía_ ha hecho algo que creía olvidado. Cuando era pequeña los Hyuuga decidían todo por mí, desde mi ropa hasta mi forma de hablar o sentarme. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía de esa forma, manejada por personas ansiosas de poder. Odio ser un juguete en manos de otras personas.

Kankuro quiso decir algo pero se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en todas las similitudes de su hermano con Hinata en las que no había caído hasta ahora.

_ Deberíamos volver.

.

.

_ ¡Mamá!_ la infantil, pero fuerte, voz de Kaji los recibió nada más cruzar la puerta_ ¿dónde estabas? ¡Tengo hambre! Y dijiste que cenaríamos todos juntos.

_ Lo siento, lo siento_ sonrió la adulta_ iré a preparar algo ¿de acuerdo?

Antes de dirigirse a la cocina echó un vistazo rápido a la estancia y encontró a Gaara sentado en el suelo frente a una pequeña mesa mientras leía atentamente un pergamino. Ella no le dijo nada y él tampoco la saludó.

Mientras cortaba algunas verduras y preparaba arroz, para realizar una cena rápida, Kaji se situó tras ella.

_ Llegó un halcón con un pergamino para ti, es de Konoha.

Tras limpiarse las manos recogió el objeto que su hijo le daba y reconoció el sello particular de Shikamaru. Sonrió inconscientemente y se mordió su dedo pulgar con uno de sus colmillos provocando una leva hemorragia. Dejó caer una gota de su sangre sobre el sello lacrado del pergamino y realizó un sello rápido con las manos, logrando que se abriera. Era un técnica sencilla pero que impedía que nadie, excepto el destinatario, pudiese leer el contenido de la misiva.

La carta traía la inconfundible caligrafía de su amigo Nara, que lucía desganada como de costumbre.

.

" _¡Ey! Deberías haber llegado ya a Suna. Recuerda enviar una carta cuando lo hagas, todos por aquí están preocupados por el viaje y por cómo te adaptas. Sobre todo la problemática de Temari, que quiere saber cómo van las cosas entre tú y su hermano. Ignórala, solo quiere cotillear._

_Aún no te he perdonado por irte y dejarme con todo el tedioso papeleo que supone ser capitán. Las malditas asignaciones se te daban mucho mejor a ti._

_De todas formas, recuerda la razón principal por la que te has ido. Sé feliz. _

_¡Ah! Y no te pongas problemática de más, te has acostumbrado tanto a ser independiente y hacer las cosas a tu forma que estoy seguro de que acabarás buscando problemas donde no lo hay._

_Recuerdos a todos._

_Relájate y no me envíes mucho trabajo._

_Nara Shikamaru."_

_.  
_

La mezcla de extrañas sensaciones que le produjo la carta no la dejaban discernir entre echarse a llorar o reír de felicidad. Envolvió la nota y desde su posición observó a Gaara que continuaba inmerso en lo que hacía cuando ella había llegado. _No te pongas problemática. _Shikamaru era un vago sin remedio, pero tenía mucha razón. No llevaba ni 24 horas en su nuevo hogar y ya estaba envolviéndose en problemas y luchas internas con su antiguo yo y el actual.

_ ¿Mamá?

Hinata miró a su hijo que la observaba con semblante preocupado ante la evidente concentración que había mantenido ella.

_ ¡Oh! ¡Perdón!_ rió avergonzada_ Shikamaru te envía recuerdos, también a Kankuro y a tu padre.

El niño esbozó una sonrisa radiante y salió corriendo mientras anunciaba los saludos de su padrino. Gaara alzó la vista para ver a su hijo y luego la posó sobre Hinata, que deseó dedicarle una sonrisa, pero en vez de ello se giró para continuar con la cena.

.

.

Todos cenaron en un ambiente bastante pesado. Kankuro apuró su plato todo lo que pudo para huir, literalmente, hacia su apartamento. Durante la cena no pudo evitar estar agradecido de que Hinata no tuviera el genio de Temari o seguro que estarían comiendo entre el vuelo de los cubiertos.

Kaji no dejó de intercambiar continuamente su mirada entre sus padres. Aunque ambos lucían como siempre, su padre exageradamente calmado y su madre asombrosamente dulce, algo no iba bien. No necesitaba ser el nuevo genio de la familia Hyuuga o la Sabaku No, _aún no tenía muy claro cómo dirigirse a su nueva unión familiar_, para saberlo.

Al acabar la cena Hinata se levantó para fregar los platos, pero fue detenida por Gaara.

_ Yo lo haré, no estás aquí para hacer todas las tareas_ ella asintió un poco sorprendida.

_ Oh, no me importa hacerlo, pero está bien_ dejó que Gaara se encargase de eso_ voy a asegurarme de que Kaji está en cama y me daré un baño.

Gaara la observó un minuto mientras salía de la cocina y antes de que cruzara la puerta la interrumpió.

_ ¿Prefieres que durmamos en habitaciones separadas?

Al oír su voz y la cuestión se quedó paralizada, continuaba dándole la espalda. Era cierto que todavía se sentía molesta con él, pero ¿qué se supone que hacía en Suna si la distancia entre ella y Gaara se hacía más grande aún estando bajo el mismo techo?

_Sé feliz. _Las palabras de la carta de Shikamaru se vislumbraron claramente en su cabeza y casi pudo ver a su amigo susurrando un "problemática" por estar ahí parada dudando ante una tontería semejante.

_¿Es que iba a dejar escapar su felicidad por culpa de un consejo de ancianos?_ Puede que tuviera que volver a lidiar con ese tipo de cosas, pero ya no era la pequeña Hyuuga que simplemente asentía. Había crecido, madurado y había pasado por miles de cosas para llegar a donde estaba y conseguir una felicidad, que por muy arrogante que sonase, estaba segura que se merecía.

Bajó la cabeza sin girarse a mirar a Gaara.

_ Quiero dormir contigo_ el pelirrojo no mudó su semblante a pesar de que la respuesta le había sorprendido de verdad_ aunque sigo molesta. Pero quiero dormir contigo. Sólo quiero que lo sepas.

Y dicho aquello abandonó la cocina sin volver en ningún momento la cabeza.

.

.

.

Cuando entró en la habitación de Kaji, su hijo ya se había metido en cama.

_ Hace mucho tiempo que no te doy un beso de buenas noches_ admitió sentándose al borde de la cama del pequeño_ espero que no estés mayor para eso.

El pequeño sonrió y negó con la cabeza, cumpliéndole el capricho a su madre.

_ Mamá_ tenía los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de su madre en su alborotado pelo _ dale un respiro a papá.

Hinata detuvo sus caricias abruptamente sorprendida por la frase y miró a su hijo que había abierto los ojos.

_ Tiene gracia que tú me digas eso ¿no? Sé que fuiste muy cabezota durante meses, antes de darle una oportunidad_ el niño notó un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y girándose se tapó con la sábana en un gesto infantil.

_ Sé que no es asunto mío pero…_ el silencio de Kaji se hizo eterno para Hinata_ él verdaderamente se está esforzando para hacer las cosas bien.

_ Eso ya lo sé Kaji.

_ No, tú no entiendes. Papá aún no se ha perdonado todo lo que te hizo en el pasado, lo que te dijo y lo que tuviste que pasar.

Hinata se quedó paralizada y suspiró.

_ ¿Te ha dicho eso él?

_ No, yo… puedo notarlo.

_ Habéis llegado a entenderos muy bien ¿verdad?

_ ¿Te molesta?

Hinata observó a su hijo sonriendo y negó con la cabeza.

_ Me hace muy feliz_ volvió a acariciar a su hijo y le miró a los ojos_ yo le dije que no le culpaba de nada de lo sucedido, y lo dije de verdad. Pero supongo que yo me sentiría igual en su situación_ se preguntó a si misma sino era ridículo que estuviese tratando ese tipo de temas con un niño de nueve años pero continuó_ ¿tú crees que estoy siendo demasiado… intransigente?

_ Creo…que no eres consciente de hacerlo, pero es difícil saber lo que piensas a veces mamá.

_ Tienes razón_ sonrió_ mi pequeño genio. Ahora a dormir.

Besó al frente de su hijo y abandonó la habitación. Realmente ella le había dicho a Gaara que olvidaran su pasado, pero no había sido consciente de lo difícil que podía ser eso para él. _¿Tan egoísta se había vuelto que no podía ver el sufrimiento del hombre que amaba?_

.

.

.

Gaara terminó de lavar los platos y escuchó el agua de la ducha, suponiendo que Hinata ya había acostado a Kaji y ahora estaba dándose un relajante baño. Cruzó sus brazos y apoyó uno de sus hombros en el marco de la ventana, observando la oscura noche del desierto. Realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo enfrentarse a aquello. Debía subir a la habitación y compartir cama con Hinata, que aunque le había dicho claramente que deseaba dormir con él, estaba molesta y él era capaz de admitirse a sí mismo que tenía sus razones.

.

.

.

Hinata se vistió con una camiseta larga y ancha que solía usar para dormir, tras salir de la ducha. Secó lo más posible su pelo con la toalla y dejó que cayese húmedo por su espalda antes de abandonar el baño. Cuando entró en la habitación se encontró a Gaara que retiraba su ropa para ponerse a dormir.

_ Lo siento, debí haber llamado_ Gaara la observó al oírla hablar.

_ Es tu habitación también, no tienes que pedir permiso para entrar.

Hinata sintió como el rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Todavía no se hacía a la idea de compartir habitación con Gaara y que aquellas situaciones se harían de lo más cotidiano a partir de ahora. Simplemente asintió y se sentó al borde contrario de la cama en donde Gaara se ponía cómodo para dormir. Tuvo que concentrarse para normalizar su respiración. Estaba enfadada, pero a pesar de ello todo lo que podía sentir era los nervios agolpándose frenéticamente en cada poro de su piel. Se tumbó sobre la cama, abrigándose de la fría noche desértica, siempre dando la espalda a la zona donde Gaara dormiría.

Deseó volver al momento de aquella tarde, cuando ambos estaban solos en esa habitación y todo fluía natural, sencillo y agradable. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando aplacar los recuerdos inútilmente, mientras sentía que el colchón se hundía bajo el peso del pelirrojo.

_ Probablemente no sea el mejor momento para decir esto_ la voz de Gaara sonó anormalmente lejana, por lo que Hinata dedujo que él también estaba de espaldas a ella. _Espalda contra espalda_, pensó, _bonito y romántico inicio el nuestro__ pero el consejo querrá vernos mañana para aclarar asuntos sobre la…

_ La boda_ Hinata acabó la frase por él_ puedes decirlo, no es que vaya a salir huyendo por eso.

_ No quiero incomodarte_ hizo una pequeña pausa en la que la mujer agudizó el oído, temerosa de perderse algo_ es decir, más de lo que lo estás ya.

_ Hmm_ fue todo lo que su cerebro fue capaz de enviar como respuesta a su boca. Hizo un esfuerzo por decir algo coherente_ durmamos entonces. Prefiero estar descansada si tengo que verles la cara de nuevo.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, _de incómodo y desagradable silencio_, Gaara volvió a hablar.

_ Mañana les diré que olviden el tema_ Hinata se tensó sobre la cama, sorprendida por el cambio de situación.

_ ¿Qué h..?

_ Sería ridículo obligarte a eso, sólo para que te quedes en Suna.

Hinata giró la cabeza para observar entre la oscuridad la espalda de Gaara. En realidad, no supo que la movió a hacer aquello, pero giró su cuerpo completo y se acercó a la espalda del hombre, a la que se pegó. Apoyando su frente sobre la nuca y agarrando la camiseta que él usaba. Notó, en la reacción corporal de él, la sorpresa; pero no se movió.

_ Hace frío_ susurró quedamente, sabiendo lo ridículo de su excusa para acercarse a él. Sintió que él iba a decir algo pero no le dejó_ lo haré. Me casaré contigo. No importa si es sólo algo impuesto por ese consejo, me da igual. De todas formas tenía pensado pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, así que la forma da igual.

Gaara se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir. Notó como las manos de Hinata se aferraban con más fuerza a su camiseta.

_ Gaara…_ no dijo nada cuando ella pronuncio su nombre, esperando por lo que quería decirle_ lo siento. No debí de reaccionar de esa manera en la reunión, fue infantil de mi parte.

_ Tenías derecho.

_ No, no lo tenía. Sé que estás esforzándote por hacer las cosas bien_ Hinata pegó más su cuerpo al lomo del pelirrojo.

_ Eso es porque…

_ Sé porque es_ le interrumpió ella_ y quiero que dejes de hacerlo. Dejemos el pasado en el pasado Gaara.

_ Tengo que compensarte lo que sucedió cuando…

_ De acuerdo. Si te pido algo en compensación por ello y lo haces ¿olvidarás todo el asunto del pasado?_ esperó unos segundos por una respuesta y al no obtenerla, insistió_ ¿lo harás?

_ Está bien.

_ Promete que mañana cuando me despierte estarás aquí. Con eso me daré por satisfecha.

_ Eso no es para nada equitativo.

_ Nadie dijo que tuviera que serlo. ¿Lo harás? Si lo haces, ya habrás hecho algo importante por mí y lo que ocurrió años atrás, estará saldado.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, donde él podía notar el cálido aliento de Hinata sobre su nuca, accedió.

_ Lo haré_ Hinata movió su cabeza afirmativamente al oírlo, mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

.

A pesar de haber solucionado las cosas, la situación seguía siendo algo incómoda. Hinata no quería seguir sintiendo la espalda de Gaara y estaba segura de que él no se giraría, todavía influenciado por todo lo que había sucedido.

_ Gaara, tengo frío_ y se pegó más a su cuerpo, esperando una respuesta favorable. Y la obtuvo.

El pelirrojo se giró, quedando de frente a ella y pasó su brazo sobre Hinata. La Hyuuga se acurrucó un poco más y disfruto del cálido gesto y del momento.

_ Así está mejor_ dijo_ creo que tardaré en acostumbrarme al frío clima de las noches del desierto.

_ Eso espero.

E Hinata agradeció la oscuridad, porque así Gaara no vería sus mejillas ruborizadas ni la pequeña lágrima de felicidad que amenazaba con escaparse de sus ojos.

Y en realidad daba igual si las noches se volvían más cálidas, porque ella estaba segura de que tendría frío cada una de ellas. Y Gaara deseaba que así fuera.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Opiniones, por favor?


	16. Juntos

Los personajes son de Kishimoto. La historia, buena o mala, sólo mía.

**Advertencias: Lemon.**

¡Gracias por leer!**  
**

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Una casa será fuerte e indestructible cuando esté sostenida por estas cuatro columnas: padre valiente, madre prudente, hijo obediente, hermano complaciente"_

_**Confucio**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

**Capítulo 16: Juntos**

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces seguidas para acostumbrarse a la luz de la mañana. Frunció los ojos adaptándose y dejando que las últimas brumas del sueño desapareciesen. La sensación de despertarse en un lugar ajeno al normal se apoderó de ella, fijándose en como la luz se colaba en la habitación de formas diferentes que en su aldea natal, cómo el frío de la noche estaba dejando lugar a un calor abrasador. _Calor._ Podía sentir una agradable calidez en su espalda, y despertándose del todo recordó. No solo no estaba en su casa sino que no estaba sola en cama. En ese momento fue consciente del leve peso sobre su cintura y vio el brazo de Gaara sujetándola desde atrás, proporcionándole el calor que anoche ella había pedido. Sin saber porque el rojo invadió sus mejillas, infantilmente.

Se movió despacio para no despertar al pelirrojo. Quería girarse y verlo allí, tras despertarse. Tal y como no había ocurrido la primera vez. Se volteó lentamente y tras ponerse frente a Gaara, unos ojos aguamarina la recibieron. Estaba despierto. Hinata se quedó algo atontada, sin saber que decir. El brazo del hombre seguía sobre su cintura, como negándose a dejarla abandonar la cama, _y por lo más sagrado_, que jamás se le ocurriría tan tonta idea.

_ Buenos días_ el hombre fue quien rompió el silencio mientras que Hinata tuvo que obligarse a bajar de las nubes y responder.

_ Buenos días_ sonrió. No pudo evitarlo. Para ser sincera estaba a punto de llorar. Aquella escena, ese momento de despertarse y encontrar a Gaara a su lado había sido un sueño, o pesadilla depende de cómo se mirase, recurrente a lo largo de su vida_ gracias.

_ No es equitativo_ repitió como la noche anterior e Hinata se acercó más a él y escondió la cara en su pecho.

_ Esto era más importante para mí de lo que crees_ y Gaara no objetó nada ante eso_ por cierto, ¿qué hora es? Hay demasiada luz.

_ Para ser sincero_ explicó Gaara_ hace algo más de dos horas que debería estar en mi despacho.

Hinata separó la cara del pecho del pelirrojo y lo observó aterrorizada. ¡Se había quedado dormida! ¡Ella que siempre se levantaba al salir el sol!

_ ¡Tendrías que haberte ido! _ dijo moviéndose incómoda todo lo que el brazo de Gaara se lo permitía, que al parecer se negaba a dejarla irse _ no llevo ni 24 horas aquí y ya estoy interrumpiendo tu trabajo.

_ Prometí que estaría aquí cuando te despertases_ terció, como si nada, el hombre.

_ P-pues…deberías haberme despertado e irte…_ Hinata ya no hablaba con tanta convicción, conmovida por la respuesta_ no quiero darles motivos a los del consejo para que se quejen de mi estadía…

_ Olvida eso. Ellos deciden nuestra boda, yo elijo a qué hora llego hoy.

Hinata asintió totalmente ruborizada. Todavía continuaban bastante pegados uno al otro, el brazo de Gaara seguía firme sobre la cintura de Hinata y el silencio se acababa de hacer presente en la habitación. Ambos sabían que deberían levantarse, Gaara tenía deberes que atender como Kazekage e Hinata muchas cosas que instalar en su nuevo hogar antes de incorporarse oficialmente a su trabajo.

Pero ninguno quería abandonar aquella cama.

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa tímida, algo incómoda por el silencio, y Gaara la besó. Llevaba deseando hacerlo desde que el día anterior se habían visto interrumpidos por su hijo, luego había venido el consejo y lo había estropeado todo. En ese mismo instante poco le importaba llegar tarde a sus deberes o ni siquiera llegar, le daba igual las quejas que los ancianos pondrían y sus caras enfadadas y molestas. Se negaba a salir de esa cama, se negaba a separar sus labios de los de Hinata.

Quizá fue por instinto, por deseo o desesperación; pero cuando sintió los labios de Gaara sobre los suyos automáticamente se acercó más a él y se pegó tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitió.

El brazo de Gaara agarró con más fuerza su cintura, tanta que Hinata creyó que dejaría las marcas de sus dedos en ella. Le daba igual.

El calor de sus cuerpos se juntaba con el de la habitación y pronto pequeñas gotas de sudor adornaron ambas pieles, aún cubiertas por ropa.

Gaara giró a Hinata dejándola bajo su cuerpo, mientras se apoyaba sobre sus brazos para no aplastarla con su peso. Ella tiró de la camiseta de él para aproximarlo y volver a reclamar sus labios. Cuando volvieron a besarse oyeron ruidos fuera de la habitación y se detuvieron, permaneciendo en aquella situación.

La voz de Kaji se hizo presente en el pasillo.

_ ¡Papá!_ Gaara e Hinata se miraron, dispuestos a separarse antes de que su hijo entrase y los encontrase en esa situación comprometida. Pero otros pasos, más firmes y adultos, se hicieron presentes.

_ Enano, no hagas ruido_ la pareja reconoció la voz de Kankuro.

_ Pero papá llega tarde_ protestó el niño.

_ No importa, seguramente tu madre está cansada y él estará cuidando de ella_ presa de la curiosidad, y a pesar de la extraña situación, Hinata activó su Byakugan para observar la escena. Pudo ver como Kankuro agarraba a Kaji llevándoselo, al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada a la puerta de la habitación y sonreía_ vayamos a decirles a esos ancianos que Gaara tiene cosas que hacer hoy con su familia.

El niño asintió y salieron a la calle. Hinata desactivó su línea sucesoria y miró a Gaara, que permanecía sobre ella.

_ Recuérdame que le dé las gracias a Kankuro_ comentó el hombre e Hinata sonrió.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Sólo volvieron a besarse.

Hinata fue la primera en agarrar la camiseta de Gaara, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que algunas de las costuras cedieron. Gaara la miró irónico y ella, a pesar del rubor que la cubría, tiró de nuevo de ella y la rompió, dejando el pecho del hombre al descubierto. Él no se quejó y ella sintió la gloria al tocar con sus dedos la piel de Gaara. Hinata se incorporó quedando sentada y él le retiró la única prenda que ella usaba para dormir, otra camiseta unas cuantas tallas más grande de lo que necesitaba.

No llevaba sujetador y se quedó con unas simples bragas puestas. Gaara, aún sentado sobre la cama, la alzó para colocarla sobre sus piernas donde volvieron a besarse y sus torsos desnudos se rozaban placenteramente.

Ambos sabían que aquello debería ser más lento y romántico, tras ser la primera vez en tantos años que lo hacían. Pero la necesidad urgente de sentirse uno del otro, de nuevo, prevaleció. Y la ropa interior de ambos desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

Gaara se colocó sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero e instó a Hinata a sentarse sobre él. Así lo hizo. Se colocó sobre Gaara y se auto penetró, sintiendo como según ella descendía el miembro de Gaara se abría paso dentro de ella. Antes de introducírselo por completo, Gaara la agarró y la empujó fuertemente hacia abajo.

Ambos jadearon.

Hinata apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Gaara y con la ayuda de él comenzó a cabalgar sobre él. Primero despacio, mirándose a los ojos, para después dejar sitio a un movimiento frenético de arriba abajo.

Ella se pegó por completo a él, pasando sus brazos a su alrededor y hundiendo su cara en el hueco del cuello de Gaara, que se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento de Hinata sobre él.

La fricción de sus pechos aumentaba el placer de las embestidas.

_ G-gaara, rápido_ Hinata sentía que su orgasmo se aproximaba. El pelirrojo, se excitó aún más ante la lasciva forma en que su nombre había sonado a labios de la Hyuuga_ ¡más!

Y obedeció.

El colchón se movía, las uñas de Hinata arañaban la espalda del Kazekage y los dedos de Gaara se clavaban sin clemencia en las caderas de la mujer mientras la impulsaba.

Unas penetraciones después, las paredes de Hinata se contrajeron, arrastrándolos a los dos al orgasmo.

Hinata mordió el cuello de Gaara para ahogar un grito y él gruñó su nombre.

_ ¡H-Hinata!

Permanecieron un buen rato en esa postura. Ambos respirando entrecortadamente, húmedos de sus propios jugos de placer y de sudor.

Gaara acarició la larga melena de Hinata y ella besó la enorme marca que sus dientes habían dejado sobre el cuello del pelirrojo al correrse.

Finalmente se movieron, saliendo Gaara del interior de Hinata y se dejaron caer sobre la cama.

.

Pasados unos minutos, ella se giró quedando tumbada de lado mientras se dedicaba a acariciar el abdomen de Gaara con su mano, que disfrutaba de la tierna caricia en silencio.

_ Creo que deberías ir a trabajar_ susurró Hinata sin dejar de tocarle mirando fijamente el movimiento de sus propios dedos _ no quiero que me culpen de entretenerte el primer día ya.

Alzó la vista para mirar al pelirrojo y sonrió.

_ ¿Qué harás tú?

_ Tengo que desempaquetar todas mis cosas. También quería ir a ver la oficina del cuartel ANBU.

Gaara la observó y acabó por levantarse, no se molestó en tapar su desnudez al ir al baño a ducharse e Hinata sintió el irracional rubor hacerse presente. Mientras el Kazekage se duchaba ella se puso ropa cómoda para colocar todas sus pertenencias, se daría un baño después para ir a su oficina.

Diez minutos más tarde, Gaara aparecía listo para irse. Hinata lo vio colocarse su calabaza mientras interiormente disfrutaba del momento.

_ Ten un buen día_ le sonrió ella cuando él caminó hacia la puerta, pero pareció cambiar de idea ya que regresó junto a Hinata, que se encontraba agachada frente a una caja, y se inclinó para depositar un beso sobre su cabeza. La Hyuuga lo miró sorprendida y él se limitó a dedicarle una leve sonrisa antes de desaparecer en un montón de arena.

.

.

.

Hinata se pasó una mano por la sudorosa frente y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Ya había colocado todas sus cosas en el lugar correcto, y sólo le había llevado un par de horas. Pensó que debería ducharse para ir a conocer el cuartel ANBU, también debía contestar la carta de Shikamaru y deseaba enviar una a su hermana y también a Ino y Kiba para ver cómo iba el embarazo de la rubia. Resopló mientras se metía bajo el agua refrescante, _mudarse era realmente agotador, alguien debió decírselo._

No tardó demasiado en colocarse una yukata cómoda y fresca y dirigirse a la que sería su oficina de trabajo, que estaba situada en la torre del Kazekage, por lo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no sucumbir a la tentación de ir a visitar a Gaara.

Mientras recorría uno de los múltiples pasillos alguien la llamó, reconoció a uno de los miembros del consejo por la forma en la que se refirió a ella.

_ Hinata-dono_ ella se giró mostrando su más elaborada sonrisa de cortesía, que pareció colar ante el hombre.

_ Buenos días.

_ Espero que no vaya a ver a Kazekage-dono, se encuentra en una reunión muy importante y no sería bueno que nadie interrumpiese_ a Hinata no le pasó desapercibido el tono condescendiente que el hombre había usado con ella, pero contó mentalmente hasta diez para no darle una mala contestación.

_ No se preocupe, solamente vengo a conocer mi despacho de operaciones. No deseo causar problemas a nadie.

_ Por supuesto_ el hombre la miró de arriba abajo_ ahora mismo voy a reunirme con algunos miembros del consejo para fijar la fecha de su ceremonia de boda_ Hinata tensó más sus mejillas en una sonrisa, rogando porque el señor no se diera cuenta de su incomodidad_ espero que haya recapacitado sobre el tema…

_ ¿Recapacitar?_ lo interrumpió ella.

_ Claro, me refiero a que ayer salió usted apresurada y visiblemente molesta al hablar del tema ¿no es así?

_¡Cuánto deseaba partirle la cara al individuo y acabar con ese tono repiqueteante que usaba_! Por el contrario, sonrió aún más.

_ ¡Oh! ¿Eso pareció? Tendrán que disculparme. La noticia me cogió de sorpresa y quizá reaccioné exageradamente_ hizo un gesto con la mano y parpadeó varias veces para darle un aire más inocente a su frase_ ¡pero nada que ver! ¡Estoy realmente ilusionada con la ceremonia, se lo aseguro!

El hombre ladeó la cabeza incrédulo.

_ Eso es estupendo Hinata-dono. Usted será una gran adquisición para las filas ninjas de Suna. Al igual que su hijo_ la mención de Kaji apretó un interruptor de advertencia en ella que sintió como se ponía automáticamente a la defensiva_ un ninja tan joven y tan prodigioso, seguro que en el futuro será una gran arma para la aldea.

Y aquello acabó con la paciencia que Hinata estaba acumulando, con mucho esfuerzo, durante esa conversación.

_ Le agradecería que dejase a mi hijo al margen de esta conversación, señor.

_ ¡No me malinterprete Hinata-dono! Jamás haríamos algo que perjudicase a Kaji-dono_ el falso tono de respeto que utilizó, repugnó a la mujer.

_ Con todos mis respetos_ el hombre vio como la sonrisa de Hinata desaparecía para dejar a la vista una mirada endurecida y fría, acrecentada por la sensación que ya daba el blanco de sus pupilas_ no van a utilizar a mi hijo a su antojo. Quizá lo hicieran con Gaara en un pasado, o incluso crean que pueden hacerlo conmigo ahora que me he trasladado aquí; pero eso no es aplicable a mi hijo. Si alguno de ustedes se acerca más de lo debido a él o me entero de que lo van a utilizar para alguno de sus fines, los mataré.

El hombre abrió los ojos fuertemente, entre asustado e indignado.

_ ¡Qué insolencia! Llegar aquí y amenazar a un respetable miembro del consejo de la aldea. Usted es ahora una ninja de la arena, me debe un respeto y una obediencia.

_ En eso estamos de acuerdo señor_ aseveró Hinata, cansada ya de aquello_ pero antes que ninja de esta aldea, soy madre. E iría y volvería del mismísimo infierno por mi hijo, así que lo aconsejo que no se entrometa en esa parte de mi vida, o lo lamentará_ comenzó a caminar, pasando de largo al hombre_ de todas las crueles formas que se me ocurren para matarle si algo le sucede a Kaji, estoy segura que ninguna se acerca a la muerte que le daría Gaara. Ustedes hicieron de él, en un pasado, un perfecto y sanguinario asesino. ¿Está seguro de que quiere arriesgarse a probar en sus propias carnes lo que él es capaz de hacerle?

Continuó su camino hasta que llegó a la puerta de su despacho, que se abrió antes de que ella pudiese poner una sola mano en ella. Kankuro, que sería su subcapitán, la recibió con una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

_ Y yo que temía que no pudieses lidiar con los viejos_ le comentó dejándola pasar, haciéndole saber que había escuchado la conversación.

_ Soy una vieja experta en el tema_ aseveró ella encontrándose a su derecha a Gaara, lo que la sorprendió_ ¿Tú…?

_ ¿Perfecto y sanguinario asesino?_ repitió el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa, las palabras con las que Hinata se había referido a él hacía un momento.

_ ¿Me he pasado?_ inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado observándole. Gaara ensanchó aún más la sonrisa, e Hinata tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que debía respirar _¿desde cuándo Gaara podía sonreír así?_

_ No_ respondió acercándose a donde estaba ella y su hermano_ me ha gustado. Eres buena con las amenazas.

Hinata alzó los hombros.

_ Me crié en un clan que se regía por órdenes y amenazas, todo se pega supongo.

Kankuro cruzó una mirada con su hermano y ambos asintieron. El castaño estaba seguro de que ninguno de los ancianos se atrevería a poner un solo dedo sobre Kaji, no con la amenaza de Hinata sobre ellos, y la advertencia que Gaara les había dado años atrás sobre tocar a su familia, cuando Kaji acababa de mudarse con ellos. _Serían unos auténticos suicidas si lo hicieran._

.

.

.

Sabaku no Kaji entró en el despacho de su padre aquella tarde, cuando el sol ya caía tras el horizonte. Su madre estaba en casa y su tío tenía una de sus múltiples citas con una mujer diferente cada día.

Gaara alzó la vista de su mesa para encontrarse con los blancos ojos de su hijo, que mostraban una mezcla de incredulidad e ilusión. No dijo nada, se quedó observándolo esperando a que le dijera lo que fuera que le había llevado hasta allí.

El niño pareció reaccionar unos segundos después.

_ ¿Boda?_ fue todo lo que su, en aquel momento, atolondrado cerebro pudo pronunciar. Gaara alzó una ceja y dejó el pergamino que estaba escribiendo. _Al parecer alguien ya se había ido de la lengua y la noticia ya era de dominio público._

Deseó que Hinata estuviese allí ya que a ella se le daban mucho mejor las conversaciones, sobre todo las que tenían que ver con sentimientos. Apoyó su espalda en el respaldo.

_ Sí_ vio como los ojos de su hijo se abrían de forma casi anatómicamente imposible_ ¿Sucede algo hijo?

Kaji reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza hacia los lados en forma de negación, para después mostrar una enorme sonrisa que a Gaara le recordaban bastante a las de la madre del pequeño.

_ ¡Boda!_ gritó esta vez_ ¡vas a casarte con mamá!_ el pelirrojo mayor asintió con la cabeza_ ¡eso es genial!

Lo siguiente que Gaara sintió fue el cuerpo de su hijo sobre él, que lo abrazaba efusivamente. Todo lo que hizo fue responder al abrazo y sonreír. _Quizá lo de la boda no fuese tan mala idea, después de todo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

¿Un review, por favor? Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión.

¡Gracias!


	17. Ceremonia

Y meses más tarde logré acabar este capítulo. Dios, quiero que mi inspiración regrese de una vez.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

Gracias por vuestra paciencia, y espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.

.

.

.

* * *

"_¿No se da cuenta? Cada cosa que he hecho, cada paso que he dado, ha sido para acercarme un poco más a usted"_

_**[Memorias de una geisha]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 17: Ceremonia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Un par de meses más tarde…_

_._

Se removió dentro de las incómodas prendas suspirando llena de cansancio.

_ ¡Eh! ¿Qué cara se supone que es esa? ¡Vas a casarte!

_ Ese es exactamente el problema_ Hinata dejó escapar una sonrisa resignada y rehuyó la mirada de Ino que se encargaba de poner decentes los bajos de la túnica _ gracias por viajar desde Konoha.

_ No digas tonterías. Ni Kiba ni yo nos perderíamos tu boda, por nada del mundo_ mientras su rubia amiga continuaba alabando el día ella observó por el rabillo del ojo al pequeño bebé de sus amigos. Sonrió. Ino había acertado, era una hermosa niña con un ligero pelo castaño; y aunque ahora dormía, ella sabía que bajo aquellos párpados el hermoso color de ojos de su madre estaba formándose_ ¿en qué piensas?

_ En lo preciosa que es mi ahijada_ Ino mostró su cara de orgullo al oír hablar de la pequeña Reiko.

_ Gracias, pero ahora debes concentrarte en la ceremonia.

Oyeron la puerta de la pequeña sala en la que se encontraban abrirse y cerrarse de un enorme golpe. Ambas giraron la cara asustadas y vieron el ceño fruncido de Temari.

_ Alguien está de mal humor_ murmuró Ino.

_ ¡Te he oído!_ gruñó pateando un sillón sobre el que se dejó caer después _ lo siento Hinata, intenté convencerles de que la celebración después de la ceremonia fuese algo íntimo, pero esos estúpidos viejos son duros de oído, y no hay forma de que cambien de idea.

La Hyuuga sonrió comprensiva.

_ No hay problema, tampoco es como si esperase que este fuese el día más feliz de mi vida.

_ ¡Mierda! Debería serlo…_ protestó Temari_ ¿de qué diablos sirve ser el Kazekage si ni siquiera puedes organizar tu boda como deseas?

_ Gaara y yo sabíamos que sería así. No hay de qué preocuparse.

Ino dejó de colocar la túnica y recogió la capa con los símbolos del Kage de la Arena propios para la esposa de éste, la misma que se había negado a lucir Hinata el primer día de su llegada a Suna, y con la ayuda de Temari la colocó sobre la túnica que la peliazulada ya lucía.

_ Estás hermosa_ apuntó Ino.

Hinata se observó en el espejo y vio la horrorosa túnica de color arena, que caía por su cuerpo similar a un saco, y la capa del mismo color con motivos granates y rió.

_ No mientas, estas ropas son horrorosas.

Ino iba a protestar cuando las tres mujeres intercambiaron miradas a través del espejo y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

_ ¡Dios mío Yamanaka! Hinata tiene razón_ tomó aire para llevar sus vacíos pulmones por culpa de la risa_ es el peor traje de boda de la historia. No me puedo creer que sea el típico atuendo de las ceremonias de bodas aquí.

_ Supongo que vivir en el desierto implica que el gusto se pierde en algún punto antes de llegar aquí_ bromeó Ino.

Hinata sintió su pecho un poco más ligero. Iba a casarse, y le parecía que se adentraba a un centro de tortura. Amaba la idea de unirse a Gaara de por vida, pero detestaba todo lo que ello conllevaba. Allí fuera estaban todos los mandatarios de diferentes aldeas, como cabezas de clanes y feudales que jamás había visto en su vida.

Suspiró con resignación, y se giró.

_ Estoy lista.

.

.

.

Gaara observaba desde la ventana de la pequeña habitación que habían acondicionado para que él se preparase, el exterior. Los invitados se contaban por cientos y él estaba seguro de que apenas conocía el nombre de una docena de ellos.

_ ¿Cuánto dura la ceremonia?_ la voz de Naruto sonó un par de pasos tras él. Gaara movió ligeramente su cabeza para observarle.

_ Realmente espero que poco, todo esto ya es tortura suficiente sin tener que estar horas bajo el maldito calor_ gruñó Kiba sentado de forma descolocada en un pequeño sillón.

_ Kiba…_ advirtió Shikamaru.

_ ¿Por qué mierda estás aquí si tanto te molesta?_ protestó Kankuro encarándolo.

_ Ino me dijo que allí sólo se permitían mujeres, y bueno_ sonrió con diversión_ no creo que Hinata apreciara que yo estuviera presente mientras se viste, amigo.

Gaara se giró totalmente ante la declaración. Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza viendo el ceño fruncido del mayor de los Sabaku.

_ No me refiero a eso. Digo, aquí, _en la boda_. Es evidente que no estás feliz.

La sonrisa burlona de Kiba desapareció al instante y tensó los músculos, colocándose en una posición más apropiada. Cuando iba a hablar se vio interrumpido por Gaara.

_ Yo no te agrado. Nunca lo he hecho.

El Inuzuka se movió para observarlo. _Bien, no iba a ser él quien negara esa afirmación_.

_ Yo tampoco te agradaría a ti si causase el sufrimiento que causaste a Hinata a tu mejor amiga.

_ Kiba, eso está en el pasado_ intercedió Naruto.

_ No. Él tiene razón. Tiene todo el derecho a odiarme_ todos observaron a Gaara, menos Kiba que perdió la vista en algún punto de la habitación.

_ Yo no te odio_ de alguna forma u otra, todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante la declaración_ sé que Hinata es feliz, que tú la haces feliz. También a Kaji. Y eso es más que suficiente para mí. Ellos se lo merecen ¿sabes? Prácticamente crié a ese niño_ miró a Gaara durante un segundo para alejar los ojos de nuevo_ ¡mierda! Todos lo criamos. Shikamaru, Shino, incluso el idiota de Naruto_ el gruñido del mencionado le hizo sonreír un poco_ sólo quiero que ellos estén bien. Y sé que lo están. Pero que ellos te hayan perdonado, no significa que yo lo haga ¿entiendes?

_ Tú no tienes que perdonarle nada_ protestó Kankuro. Kiba hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

_ Probablemente. Pero no soy el único en esta habitación que mataría a Gaara si vuelve a hacer daño a uno de los dos.

Shikamaru y Naruto se movieron, ligeramente incómodos, cruzando por una milésima de segundo sus miradas.

Gaara podía tomar aquello como una amenaza dicha al aire, pero sintió que había allí mucho más que simples palabras.

_ ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!_ Kankuro se mofó_ Es Gaara. El Kazekage. Patearía tu culo en menos de nada.

_ Lo sé_ sonrió Kiba_ pero no me impediría hacerlo.

_ Está bien_ intervino Naruto_ lo que está diciendo Kiba, es cierto.

_ ¿Disculpa?_ el marionetista estaba totalmente perdido.

_ Lo que quiere decir…

_ Naruto_ Shikamaru intentó poner un poco de cordura en aquello. No era el momento ni el lugar para airear ese tipo de cosas.

El rubio lo observó, pero continuó hablando.

_ Van a casarse. Creo que es justo que lo sepa. De todas formas tengo el firme deseo de no tener que cumplir esa promesa_ miró a Gaara al decirlo, que intervino en la conversación tras un largo rato.

_ Habla.

_ El juramento ninja del que tenías conocimiento.

_ ¿El de guardar mi identidad como padre de Kaji?_ preguntó el pelirrojo y el Hokage asintió.

_ No es el único que realizamos por aquella época. En realidad, ese fue posterior.

_ ¿Cuál es el otro?_ la cuestión vino de Kankuro.

_ No he visto ninguna marca en el cuerpo de Hinata_ terció Gaara.

Naruto sonrió y Shikamaru suspiró.

_ Eso es perfectamente normal_ habló el Nara_ porque ella no tiene ningún conocimiento de ese otro juramento.

Kiba que era el único que lucía una camisa de manga corta mostró sobre su codo un tatuado Kanji, en el que se leía **_proteger_**.

_ Yo no participé oficialmente_ explicó Naruto_ debido a mi puesto como Hokage, pero estuve presente en el juramento e hice la promesa.

_ ¿Qué promesa?_ preguntó finalmente Gaara, haciéndose a la idea de lo que era.

_ Matarte si Hinata volvía a sufrir tanto por tu culpa o si dañabas a Kaji de alguna forma.

_ ¡Eso es una locura! ¿Cómo pudisteis hacer un juramento así?

Kiba aguantó más reproches de los que podía durante un día, y se levantó agarrando a Kankuro por el cuello de la camisa, furioso.

_ ¡Mierda! ¡Claro que podíamos! Su familia la torturó, renegó de ella, su propio padre la golpeó hasta casi matarla. ¡Mató a Neji por protegerla! Y dios sabe que él no era mi persona favorita en el mundo_ gruñó Kiba_ Hinata fue un jodido muerto viviente durante meses. Si no hubiese tenido a Kaji en su interior estoy seguro de que se hubiese dejado morir_ la declaración pasmó a Kankuro que dejó de forcejear, Kiba aflojó el agarre y lo soltó chasqueando la lengua con desprecio_ el día que tomó la decisión de matar a su padre, pensé que realmente había perdido el juicio por completo, pero irónicamente fue la primera vez en más de un año que veía vida en sus ojos.

_ Entrenó mucho, hasta el agotamiento_ explicó Shikamaru_ durante esos meses cargué su cuerpo inconsciente por el cansancio tantas veces que no puedo recordar el número exacto.

_ El día que la lucha con su padre tuvo lugar y le mató, pensé que Hinata jamás volvería a ser la misma_ Naruto dijo aquello mirando a Gaara_ pero salió adelante. Sé que lo hizo por Kaji, quizás se prometió a sí misma darle todo aquel amor a él que su familia le había negado a ella.

_ Que yo le negué_ la declaración de Gaara hizo que todos le observaran.

_ Si_ la forma acusativa en que Kiba lo dijo no pasó a nadie desapercibido_ pero eso es el pasado_ y aquella afirmación los asombró más_ y sé que Hinata quiere dejarlo atrás, donde se supone que es su lugar. Y yo estoy de acuerdo. Ella es feliz ahora, puedo verlo. Y esa es razón suficiente para mí para estar aquí.

_ No voy a volver a hacerle daño_ Gaara sabía que no debía justificarse ante ellos, pero realmente deseaba decir aquello en voz alta_ la amo.

Naruto sonrió.

_ Sabemos eso amigo_ le dijo pasando amistoso su brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo.

_ ¿Por qué no deshacéis el juramento entonces?_ cuestionó Kankuro.

_ No lo hagáis_ la petición de Gaara hizo que todos le miraran extrañados_ puedo ver que hicisteis eso por su bien y aunque no entiendo porque, estoy feliz con eso.

Los tres hombres involucrados asintieron.

_ ¿Alguien más aparte de vosotros participó?

_ Shino_ respondió Shikamaru_ pero él está fuera como representante del clan Aburame ya que su padre no podía viajar.

Un par de golpes sonaron en la puerta antes de abrirse. La cabeza de Temari asomó y finalmente entró a la habitación.

_ Hinata está lista. Así que, que comience el show_ sonrió mientras todos abandonaban la habitación.

.

.

.

La ceremonia fue larga y tediosa. Hinata había pillado a su hijo dormitando varias veces y había tenido que suprimir las ganas de reír.

En ese momento se encontraban todos en el exterior, bajo una enorme carpa que los protegía del abrasante sol de Suna.

Tras la boda, la cual Hinata deseaba olvidar ante lo ridícula que había sido, _¿en qué ceremonia de matrimonio se juraba lealtad a la aldea y no al marido?; _el consejo se había llevado a Gaara sin darle a penas tiempo de hablar con él. _En resumen_, pensó, _han pasado varias horas del día de mi boda y casi no he visto al hombre con el que me he casado._ _Genial._

___¡Mamá!_ la voz de su hijo sonó tras ella haciéndola darse la vuelta para recibirlo con una sonrisa.

_ Al fin una cara conocida.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?_ el entrecejo fruncido de su pequeño la hizo sonreír más.

_ Bueno, tu padre está allí al fondo en lo que parece una improvisada reunión política_ giró los ojos_ romántico ¿no?

_ ¿Estás enfadada?_ Hinata casi quiso reír ante la mirada inocente de Kaji.

_ No, sabíamos que sería así.

_ Apesta_ el mohín infantil del niño le produjo ternura.

_ Suna no es como Konoha_ ambos miraron hacia la voz de Temari, que se acercaba acompañada de Shikamaru_ vivir en el desierto tiene sus inconvenientes. Necesitamos buenas relaciones con las aldeas limítrofes. Los recursos son escasos aquí.

_ ¡Pero esto es una boda!_ la protesta de Kaji logró que Shikamaru riera_ no tiene gracia.

_ Lo siento, pero creo que eres el primer hombre entusiasmado con una boda_ la mirada matadora de su novia le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás_ no te pongas problemática mujer.

La rubia bufó mientras que Hinata revolvía el pelo de su hijo

Kaji observó desde la distancia la pequeña reunión que su padre mantenía con otros mandatarios y un par de consejeros de la aldea. Estaba entusiasmado con que sus padres se casasen, pero aquella no era la idea de boda que tenía en su mente. ¿Dónde estaban las imágenes de sus padres juntos? ¿Rodeados de amigos y felices? Él sólo veía a su madre pasearse aburrida entre las mesas con comida, hablando cordialmente con algunos invitados que era notable que no conocía. _Y su padre lucía… bueno, él lucía imperturbable como siempre._ _¡Pero estaba seguro de que no lo estaba pasando bien!_

Alejándose de Hinata caminó decidido hacia Gaara. Tiró de su manga para llamar su atención y el Kazekage giró e inclinó la cabeza para mirarle.

_ ¿Sucede algo?

_ Ven conmigo_ ordenó. No apartó la vista de la siempre intimidante mirada de su progenitor.

_ Ahora no. Estoy ocupado.

_ ¿Es ese su hijo Kazekage?_ Kaji quiso gruñir ante la negativa de su padre y la interrupción de aquel hombre desconocido.

Gaara miró a su interlocutor y asintió.

_ Kaji, ven aquí y preséntate.

Le lanzó una mirada descontenta a su padre, acompañada de un puchero ligeramente infantil. Pero finalmente dio un paso adelante y se inclinó respetuosamente.

_ Encantado de conocerle. Mi nombre es Sabaku No Kaji_ y sonrió al pensar que ese era ya su nombre oficialmente, no sólo en Suna.

_ ¡Vaya! Es realmente cierto que pese a su parecido posee unos puros ojos Hyuuga. Curiosa combinación.

Kaji se mordió el interior de su mejilla de pura frustración. Ese señor hablaba de él como si fuese un maldito experimento de laboratorio. Notó la fija mirada de su padre sobre aquel hombre y aunque su expresión no había variado, él podía notar que aquella afirmación no le había gustado nada a su padre.

_ Kaji-dono_ se movió al reconocer la voz de uno de los ancianos del consejo_ su padre está tratando asuntos importantes aquí. ¿Por qué no va a hacerle compañía a su madre?

El niño apretó la mandíbula. Dio un paso hacia atrás, dispuesto a obedecer e irse, pero cambió de idea; tomando aire alzó la vista e intentó que sus nervios no le traicionasen.

_ Porque es la boda de mamá y no soy yo quien debería estar acompañándola. Sino mi padre.

Todos los presentes le miraron asombrados. Las palabras y el duro tono del niño les habían sorprendido en cierta forma.

_ Kaji_ la grave voz de Gaara intervino_ basta. Esto son asuntos de adultos.

Y las simples palabras de su padre acabaron con su ira. Pero el sentimiento que la reemplazó no fue más satisfactorio. _Adultos. _Él era un niño y no había cabida para él ahí. Daba igual que él estuviese seguro de que aquella no era la forma correcta de realizar un enlace para toda la vida, su opinión no importaba. Y en realidad no estaba sorprendido, no le molestaba que aquellos hombres que no conocía lo estuvieran mirando ahora con sendas sonrisas graciosas en su cara. A Kaji le dolían las palabras de su padre. Porque él, _aunque fuese infantil y digno de burla_, quería ver a sus padres juntos el día de su boda; bailando torpemente. Quería ver las sonrojadas mejillas de su madre cuando captara la atención de todo el mundo y como su padre estaría quieto sin saber muy bien como manejar el asunto.

Pero Gaara lo estaba echando. Y él se quedaría allí con sus negocios políticos que parecían no poder esperar y su madre continuaría en la otra punta de la estancia comiendo uvas sin ganas y contando los minutos para el final de día.

Lanzó una mirada dolida a su padre, que supo que él captó y se giró con toda la dignidad que pudo.

No buscó a nadie ni fue a junto de Hinata, en realidad no dejó de caminar hasta que abandonó la protección de la carpa y los abrasadores rayos del sol cegaron sus pupilas.

.

.

.

Naruto se movió entre las curiosas edificaciones de aldea observando atentamente hacia todos los lados, hasta que en el tejado da una de las casas más altas vislumbró un ligero destello rojo. Con su típica sonrisa hizo su aparición tras la pequeña figura sentada, sigilosamente.

_ Hay una buena vista desde aquí.

Kaji dio un respingo por la sorpresa mientras movía ligeramente la cabeza para ver a Naruto que ahora estaba sentándose a su lado, con la capa de Hokage ondeando por el movimiento.

_ Se extrañaran si no te ven_ señaló el pequeño.

_ ¡Bah! Soy el Hokage, que se atrevan a decirme lo que tengo que hacer_ la ligereza en la voz del hombre mayor hizo sonreír a Kaji, pero en unos segundos su rostro se volvió sombrío y perdió la vista en el horizonte. Naruto lo notó_ ¿me dirás por qué el hijo de los novios está aquí tan solitario?

Elevó los hombros.

_ Eso no parece una boda, de todos modos. Nadie me echará de menos.

_ Eso no es verdad. Tu madre estaba buscándote como una loca.

_ ¿Y por qué no está ella aquí?

_ Usó el Byakugan para localizarte. Se tranquilizó cuando supo que estabas bien, pero dijo que parecía que querías estar solo.

Se sintió un poco mal al darse cuenta de la preocupación de su madre. E interiormente sonrió al notar lo mucho que ella parecía conocerle.

_ Hace un rato…_ Naruto prestó atención_ hace un rato dijiste que eras el Hokage y que nadie te diría lo que tienes que hacer_ Kaji lo miró brevemente antes de apartar la vista de nuevo_ ¿entonces por qué mi padre si deja que lo hagan?

_ Bueno_ el rubio sonrió_ para ser sinceros también mandan bastante sobre mí.

_ Pero estás aquí, sin importarte lo que digan.

La risa de Naruto estalló rompiendo la tranquilidad.

_ ¡Créeme! Esto va a costarme caro por parte de mis escoltas cuando vuelva_ sonrió revolviendo el pelo de Kaji_ tu padre es mejor Kage que yo. Por lo menos en la responsabilidad. Gaara ama esta aldea y se toma muy en serio todo lo que tenga que ver con ella.

_ ¿Más que su propia boda? _ protestó.

_ ¿Ese es el problema?_ Naruto sonrió_ dime una cosa. ¿Qué más da lo ridícula que sea esta ceremonia si tus padres van a pasar el resto de su vida juntos?

Y en ese momento Kaji lo comprendió. Comprendió que su madre no se viera ni un poco enfadada porque Gaara la ignorase o que su padre pareciese indiferente ante lo que sucedía alrededor. Esas horas no les importaban a ellos. Eran insignificantes. Lo que de verdad importaban eran los cientos de ellas que pasarían juntos en el futuro.

_ ¡Soy un idiota!_ gritó sonrojado provocando un estallo de risa en Naruto.

_ ¡Qué va! Sólo eres un niño.

_ ¡Eh! Soy el genio Hyuuga… o Sabaku No…_ torció el gesto pensativo_ ¡bah! Lo que sea.

Ambos rieron.

_ ¿Entonces podemos regresar allí antes de que tu tía Temari mate a algún anciano del consejo?

Kaji alzó una ceja.

_ ¿Por qué haría ella eso?

_ Se supone que por ti, por herir tus sentimientos_ elevó los hombros y sonrió_ aunque si quieres mi opinión creo que sólo estaba buscando una excusa para patearles el culo.

El niño rió y se puso de pie de un salto, anunciándole a Naruto que era hora de regresar.

.

.

.

De nuevo bajo la protección de la carpa Kaji no tardó en visualizar a sus padres, que esta vez sí se encontraban juntos, y parecían discutir. O al menos su madre no parecía excesivamente contenta. Se preguntó si aquello era por su culpa.

De alguna extraña manera sus padres giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo para fijar la vista sobre él. Se relajó un poco al ver la ligera sonrisa de su madre.

Los tres caminaron para encontrarse en un punto medio.

_ Uh…uhn…lo siento_ balbuceó notando el hereditario rubor cubrir sus mejillas_ yo…

La mano de Hinata se colocó sobre su cabeza y le revolvió el pelo. Elevó la vista para ver la expresión tierna de su madre.

_ ¿Has solucionado lo que fuese que tenías en tu cabeza?

_ Creo que sí.

_ Eso está bien pequeño_ le devolvió la sonrisa a su madre, sintiéndose más ligero al saber que ella no estaba enfadada y agradecido por la confianza que depositaba sobre él. Segundos después observó a su padre, que lo miraba fijamente sin decir nada. _¿Estaba enfadado?_

_ ¿Papá…?

Gaara lo observó unos segundos más y finalmente se giró, marchándose sin decir nada. Tanto Hinata como Kaji lo observaron y luego cruzaron miradas.

_ Está enfadado.

_ Si_ admitió Hinata mientras su hijo tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta _ pero no contigo.

_ ¿Eh?

_ Él está enfadado consigo mismo. Creo que tu discurso de antes a los ancianos le tocó hondo.

_ No entiendo.

_ Creo que le hiciste ver que esas tenían que haber sido sus palabras.

_ Mamá, cuando yo llegué vosotros… ¿vosotros estabais peleando?

Hinata suspiró.

_ Algo así. Cuando te vi irte de esa forma, fui a preguntarle qué sucedía. Él dijo que habías sido un insolente y que debías aprender a comportarte en ciertas circunstancias_ Kaji pudo ver un ligero rojo cubriendo las mejillas de su madre_ su respuesta me enfadó un poco.

_ Lo siento…por todo.

_ No cariño, eso fue mi culpa. Me molestó lo que Gaara dijo y yo le recordé que tan sólo eras un niño. No es nada grave_ la sonrisa de su madre lo tranquilizó un poco_ ¿por qué no buscas algo en lo que pasar el tiempo mientras yo arreglo esto con tu padre? Esta boda ya es bastante rara de por sí, no es necesario empeorarla con una discusión entre el nuevo matrimonio.

El pequeño asintió saliendo en busca de alguno de los amigos de sus padres, mientras que Hinata tomaba aire profundamente inculcándose fuerza para ir tras su irascible marido y calmarlo. Alzó la cabeza mirando al cielo. _Si, seguro que todo esto te hace gracia ¡eh Neji-nisan! _

No necesitó revisar demasiado para encontrar a Gaara en la esquina de una carpa acompañado del Tsuchikage, aquel anciano con el que parecía no llevarse demasiado bien. ¿Cuántos años tendría ya? Hinata podía recordarlo exactamente con el mismo aspecto de hacía una década. Caminó intentando ordenar sus pensamientos dentro de su cabeza.

_ ¡Mira niño! Parece que tu esposa viene a unirse a nosotros_ fue lo primero que Hinata escuchó del otro dirigente, lo siguiente fueron los fríos ojos de Gaara fijarse en ella, la Hyuuga le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora. La expresión de él no cambió _ ¿cómo estás niña?

Ella intentó recordar la última vez que alguien le había llamado así. Tenía 27 años y un hijo de nueve, estaba segura de que era cualquier cosa menos una niña.

_ Estoy bien, Tsushikage-sama. Muchas gracias_ le ofreció su mejor sonrisa respetuosa mientras se colocaba al costado de Gaara_ espero que todo sea de su agrado.

_ ¡Oh, sí! La comida es excelente. ¿Quién diría que en medio del desierto podría haber tan buenos alimentos?_ su estridente risa resonó con fuerza e Hinata sintió el chakra de Gaara agitarse violentamente. _Esos dos seguían sin llevarse demasiado bien._

_ Me alegro de que le guste_ se obligó a sonreírle al anciano_ espero que no le moleste si le robo un momento a mi marido.

El anciano intercambió miradas de un joven al otro, e Hinata mantuvo su sonrisa de chica linda e inocente.

_ Claro, claro. Es su boda, después de todo.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento. Miró a Gaara brevemente y se puso en camino hacia un lugar más privado, esperando que él la siguiera. Y así lo hizo.

Ambos caminaron separados por un metro entre el concurrido lugar, sonreían y saludaban a algunos invitados que los detenían para dar sus felicitaciones. Hinata agradeció a cada divinidad celestial cuando llegó a la salida de la carpa y entró en la pequeña edificación que habían acondicionado para las personas que servían el lugar. Había tres chicas y un hombre al entrar, que los miraron.

_ ¿Podrían dejarnos unos minutos a solas?_ pidió amablemente Hinata. Los sirvientes intercambiaron miradas para asentir.

_ Claro, Hinata-dono_ y abandonaron el lugar inclinándose tanto ante ella como ante Gaara al salir.

Ella esperó a verlos salir y se giró para mirar a Gaara.

_ Los Ancianos no apreciarán que nos ausentemos_ el hombre puntualizó cruzando los brazos ante su pecho, si Hinata no hubiese sabido que aquel era un gesto habitual en él, lo habría tomado como algo defensivo.

_ Yo no aprecio esto que ellos llaman boda y he mantenido mi boca cerrada_ se dio un golpe mental por su tono de reproche y contó hasta tres para calmarse_ no pasará nada. Sólo son unos minutos.

Gaara pareció estudiarla unos segundos.

_ Habla.

Ella reprimió las ganas de girar los ojos ante la orden.

_ Quiero disculparme. Kaji se fue de esa forma, y yo llevo todo el día aguantando este teatro. Supongo que exploté. Siento que fuese contigo.

_ Tenías derecho. Él se fue enfadado por mi culpa.

El suspiro de Hinata fue notable. Se acercó a Gaara y extendió la mano, él la miró y luego fijó los ojos en los blancos de su esposa; interrogantes. Hinata movió más la mano en respuesta.

Él finalmente extendió su brazo y rozó los dedos de la ojiblanca que sonrió entrelazando sus manos.

_ No es tu culpa Gaara. Tú también has estado bajo mucha presión con todo esto. En realidad, has sido el que ha estado bajo más tensión.

_ Sólo quiero que esto salga bien y se acabe.

_ Lo sé. Yo también.

Gaara la miró fijándose en la capa similar a la suya que ella lucía, pero de corte más femenino.

_ Eso te queda bien.

Hinata alzó una ceja mirándose a sí misma y enrojeció un poco.

_ El traje ceremonial es horrible. La capa podría tener su encanto en solitario_ sonrió_ pero no tengo ni un mínimo deseo de usarla.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ No estoy aquí porque seas el Kazekage_ ella se soltó y paseó un poco mirando la carpa a través de una pequeña ventana _ yo te hubiese amado aunque fueses el diablo.

_ Pensé que el poder era atractivo para las mujeres.

_ ¿Bromeas? Soy líder del clan más poderoso de Konoha, no necesito más poder en mi vida, eso ya es bastante agotador.

Se tensó al notar las manos de Gaara en su cintura, agarrándola desde su espalda. Él nunca iniciaba ningún tipo de contacto, y ella se había acostumbrado a eso.

_ Lo siento_ se disculpó él al notar las músculos tensos de ella, comenzando a apartarse.

_ No_ Hinata cogió sus manos colocándolas de nuevo donde estaban_ me sorprendiste, sólo eso_ giró la cara y sonrió tímidamente. Tras unos minutos suspiró_ deberíamos volver.

_ ¿Es necesario?

Hinata se rió ante la respuesta infantil de su marido. Y pensó que esa era la primera vez que reía junto a Gaara en ese día. Se giró para quedar frente a él apoyando la cara contra su pecho masculino.

_ ¿Estás escapando de tus responsabilidades?_ bromeó sin darle tiempo a contestar_ sólo vayamos ahí y ofrezcamos nuestra mejor sonrisa para regresar a casa cuanto antes.

El pelirrojo bajó la vista observando el cabello de su esposa y jugó con alguna de sus hebras entre sus dedos.

_ Si.

Caminaron hacia la salida agarrados de la mano. Al llegar a la entrada hacia el recinto cubierto se encontraron con todos sus amigos, Temari a la cabeza luciendo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Gaara frunció las cejas, sin comprender.

_ ¿Sucede algo?

_ Eso digo yo_ su sonrisa se agrandó más e Hinata supo que lo siguiente que saldría por aquella boca iba a avergonzarla y se sonrojó en anticipación_ ¿Haciendo una escapada romántica en medio de vuestra boda?

Hinata comenzó a balbucear cuando la voz de Shikamaru la salvó de su propia vergüenza.

_ Déjalos tranquilos, problemática.

La nueva Sabaku se lo agradeció con una sonrisa tímida.

_ ¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera? _ intercedió Gaara.

_ Les he pedido a los Ancianos que os dejaran marcharos y celebrar esto un poco más íntimamente_ la expresión ganadora de Temari al pronunciar las palabras hizo que Hinata sintiese ganas de reír.

_ En realidad los amenazó_ puntualizó Kiba, que cargaba con su pequeña hija.

_ ¡Fue malditamente divertido! _ el grito de Kankuro resonó.

_ ¿Tú hiciste eso?_ Gaara la miraba algo asombrado.

_ Si_ el orgullo fue patente en su voz_ ¡a la mierda con esa pantomima de boda! Ahora empieza la verdadera fiesta.

_ ¿Q-qué quieres decir…?

_ Tranquila Hinata, se refiere a una pequeña reunión con sólo nosotros. Es problemático admitirlo, pero ha sido una buena idea_ Temari le sonrió a su chico y él alzó los hombros quitándole importancia.

_ Así que moved vuestros traseros y a disfrutar.

Hinata sonrió y elevó los hombros mirando hacia su marido, poniéndose en marcha tras su nueva cuñada hacia la torre del Kazekage.

.

.

.

Tras comer lo que a Hinata le parecieron toneladas de comida basura, sus amigos estaban desperdigados por uno de los salones de la torre. Ella hacía rato que se había quitado la capa similar a la del Kazakage y estaba sentada en una silla, agotada tras el largo día.

Notó a alguien sentándose a su lado y giró encontrándose con la mirada perezosa de Shikamaru. Sonrió.

_ ¿Cansado?

_ Muerto sería una definición más correcta.

Hinata tuvo que contener la risa mientras volvía a pasear la vista por el lugar, donde sus amigos se dedicaban a diferentes actividades.

_ ¿En qué piensas?_ preguntó el Nara.

_ En todo, y nada a la vez. Es raro ¿sabes? El camino que todo esto tomó finalmente. Jamás…_ por un momento un nudo se hizo presente en su garganta _ jamás pensé que sería así aquella noche. ¡Dios! Es increíble como la mejor noche de mi vida se transformó en la peor en sólo unos segundos_ la mirada de Shikamaru estaba fija en ella, algo asombrada_ ¿sucede algo?

_ Esta es la primera vez que hablas de aquella noche en todos estos años.

En silencio Hinata se dio cuenta de que realmente era así.

_ Es porque ya no duele recordar_ Shikamaru asintió ante esas palabras_ Gracias Shikamaru, si tuviera que elegir a alguien para encontrarme aquel día tras lo sucedido no podría elegir a nadie mejor que tú.

_ No digas cosas tan vergonzosas mujer. Es problemático.

La antigua Hyuuga optó por hacerle caso y continuó observando a su alrededor.

A Kiba que había sido su sonrisa durante todos aquellos años en los que ella creía haber perdido la capacidad para reír.

Shino, con su silenciosa y reconfortante compañía. Que tantos días se había sentado a su lado sin decir nada, dejándola llorar libremente.

A Kurenai-sensei, convirtiéndose en una madre en la que apoyarse para no caer en la desesperación.

Naruto, que había estado a su lado como un compañero de vida aún cuando sabía que el corazón de Hinata jamás había estado realmente allí, con él.

Hanabi, que a pesar de verla matar a su propio padre se había quedado allí, con ella. Sin juzgar, sin preguntar. Aceptándola como ningún otro Hyuuga había hecho.

Y, por supuesto, Kaji. Su única razón para levantarse cada mañana tras aquello. La pequeña fuerza que la llevó a convertirse en lo que era hoy en día.

Hinata sabía que si estaba allí y era quien era, había sido gracias a todas aquellas maravillosas personas que la había rodeado y le habían entregado lo mejor de ellas, rellenándola a ella de nuevo tras haberse quedado totalmente vacía.

Suspiró ligeramente, recordando a Neji. _Y tú también Neji-nisan, que entregaste tu vida para que yo comprendiese lo valiosa que era la mía y encontrase la fuerza para vivirla. Gracias._

_Gracias a todos._

Finalmente sus ojos pararon en Gaara, que charlaba con sus hermanos, pero la observaba fijamente. Hinata le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, llenándose del hermoso sentimiento que la embargaba.

_Y que ya no dolía._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

Espero que os guste y dejadme vuestras opiniones por favor.

¡Nos vemos!


	18. Epílogo

Bueno, una historia que llega a su fin tras un largo recorrido. Como siempre que escribo el punto y final de algo, me queda esa sensación de vacío, de poder haber hecho algo más por estos personajes, y sus historias.

Pero esto acaba aquí. En realidad, el final era el capítulo anterior pero tras mucho pensarlo me di cuenta de que - probablemente - los personajes pedían un vistazo a su rutina, a su vida una vez encauzada. Así que aquí está el epílogo.

¡Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia! ¡Espero vuestras opiniones!

.

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

.

* * *

"_Y tú sigues aquí, entregándome la vida en cada suspiro, suplicando por mis besos sin saber que ni siquiera tienes que pedirlos. Porque son tuyos, porque yo ya no soy mía, sino tuya"_

_**Los Puentes de Madison**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Epílogo**

**.**

_Siete años más tarde…_

_._

_ He dicho: No.

Le dolía la cabeza. La última semana había sido un infierno en Suna, como Kazekage había tenido que supervisar de cerca los preparativos para el próximo examen Chunnin, a lo que había que añadir sus habituales obligaciones y cuidar de sus hijos.

Hinata llevaba cuatro días fuera en una misión, y él los sentía como si fueran meses.

_ ¡Tengo 16 años! Soy el mejor Chunnin de la aldea ¡no puedes negarme una acampada papá! Es injusto.

Kaji había crecido, _demasiado rápido para el gusto de Gaara, _y ascendía de nivel con rapidez. Era un excelente shinobi y un gran hijo – al menos la mayoría del tiempo, cuando sus hormonas adolescentes no hacían aparición - .

Con el paso de los años su parecido con él se había acrecentado, incluso sus puros ojos Byakugan no tenían ese característico y ligero brillo lavanda de su madre sino que – dependiendo de la luz y el ángulo – este se veía sustituido por uno aguamarina.

_ Sé todo eso, pero sigo siendo tu padre. Si digo que no vas, no vas Kaji. No importa lo que digas.

El más joven siguió gritando mientras Gaara se esforzaba por mantener su rostro imperturbable, sin pensar demasiado en su dolor de cabeza.

.

.

.

_ Podéis dispersaros y gracias por vuestro trabajo.

Hinata despidió así a los tres ninjas bajo su mando en aquella misión. Todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, excepto uno que permaneció a su lado.

Los dos se retiraron las máscaras.

_ Hogar, dulce hogar _ suspiró, haciendo un exagerado drama, Kankurô _ creo que lo primero que haré será darme un largo baño.

_ Suena bien_ sonrió Hinata, caminando a su lado_ aunque eso será algo imposible para mí.

_ Claro que sí, señora madre de familia numerosa _ bromeó el hombre.

Ella encogió sus hombros.

No tardaron en llegar a su destino. Kankurô se desvió hacia su apartamento privado y ella entró en la casa principal. Mientras se retiraba sus sandalias una pequeña cabecita oscura – con ligeros brillos caoba – se asomó. Hinata le sonrió.

_ ¡Hey tú! _ le dijo tirando de ella y alzándola en el aire dándole vueltas _ ¡te he echado de menos Karura!

La niña de tres años – la más pequeña de la familia – reía divertida entre los brazos de su madre. Cuando Hinata la bajó al suelo de nuevo, recolocando las dos pequeñas coletas que mantenían su pelo sujeto, oyó los gritos. Concentrándose notó, también, los dos poderosos chakras revueltos.

_ Están peleando_ Karura, llamada así en honor a la madre de Gaara, lo dijo con su pronunciación infantil y agarrando nerviosamente el extremo de su vestido azul oscuro _ papá está enfadado.

Hinata suspiró. _Muy enfadado_, quiso añadir notando lo desestabilizado que estaba el chakra de su marido, probablemente en algún lugar del desierto habría ahora mismo una enorme tormenta de arena.

_ ¿Sabes que ha hecho Kaji ahora?_ preguntó, sonriéndole maternalmente, a la niña para tranquilizarla.

_ Quiere ir de acampada_ respondió otra voz. Hinata giró la cabeza para ver al segundo de sus hijos. Otro varón, que ahora ostentaba seis años de edad.

El niño, con los brazos cruzados, era el que más se parecía a Hinata. Su cabello era tan lacio como el de su madre y del mismo color. También había heredado el Byakugan, como su hermano mayor y la pequeña Karura – que tenía el pelo más similar al típico cabello Hyuuga castaño aunque con ligeros brillos pelirrojos, y para nada lacio.

_ ¿Acampada? _ preguntó Hinata extrañada _ Kou-chan ven a darle un abrazo a mamá de bienvenida.

Aunque reticente, lo hizo. Hinata sonrió, podía ser un calco de ella físicamente pero tenía el carácter distante de su padre.

_ ¡Voy a ir igual! ¿Qué te preocupa? Soy responsable. No soy como tú. ¡Tranquilo papá, no dejaré embarazada a ninguna chica y huiré después!

Hinata se quedó congelada al oír el grito de su hijo mayor. _¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allí? _Karura se arrimó a un costado de su madre agarrando sus ropas fuertemente mientras escondía la cabeza.

_ Haz que paren, mami.

Le acarició la cabeza.

Miró a Kou, que aunque tenía sólo seis años era muy inteligente, buscando una respuesta.

_ Llevan así mucho tiempo_ le dijo.

_ ¿Pero por qué tu padre no le deja ir?

_ Porque Kaji-nichan le mintió. No se va de acampada con sus amigos, va a ir a no sé donde con esa chica que sale a veces por nuestra ventana a escondidas.

Hinata suspiró. _Así que era eso. Por supuesto, Kaji estaba en esa edad_. Estaba mal que les mintiera, pero era bastante ridículo que creyese que ellos iban a tragárselo.

_ Kou-chan_ el niño se sonrojó protestando por el apelativo que su madre se empeñaba en darle_ llévate a tu hermana a jugar a la habitación.

No protestó. Agarró la temblorosa mano de su hermana y la condujo hacia donde lo habían mandado con palabras de consuelo.

Hinata suspiró y siguió los gritos hacia el salón principal de la casa. _Bienvenida a casa_, pensó.

.

.

.

Gaara suspiró intentado buscar su habitual carácter calmado, que a estas alturas estaba perdido en algún lugar recóndito de sí mismo.

_ Vuestros gritos se oyen desde el desierto. Por no decir que tenéis a Karura temblando del disgusto.

Ambas cabezas se giraron a la vez para ver a Hinata con un hombro apoyado en el marco de la puerta del salón, y los brazos cruzados.

Gaara ni siquiera la había sentido llegar, y eso era un pobre ejemplo de él mismo como Kazekage. Su adolescente hijo, dominado por hormonas rebeldes, lo tenía absolutamente loco. A lo que cabía añadir que en unos cuantos años tendrías dos hijos más pasando por esa etapa. Sólo el pensamiento le hacía querer salir corriendo.

_ Pues dile a él que me deje ir a la maldita acampada.

_ Kaji ¡el vocabulario!_ lo reprendió su madre. Suspiró y caminó hacia los dos hombres _ ¿puedo saber por qué no te deja ir?

_ ¡No lo sé! Se lo dije y simplemente dijo no_ se quejó el adolescente.

Hinata miró a Gaara. Gracias a Kou ella ya sabía los motivos de su esposo para no dejarle salir, pero había decidió darle la oportunidad a Kaji de ser sincero, cosa que no estaba aprovechando.

_ ¿Y dónde y con quien es esa acampada? _ lo intentó de nuevo, probándolo.

_ Hinata_ Gaara habló y ella alzó la mano pidiéndole silencio.

_ Iremos al oasis del norte, es seguro mamá. Somos varios compañeros Chunnin. No haremos nada malo, te lo prometo.

Ni siquiera había pestañeado. Ahí estaba su hijo, mintiéndole mientras la miraba a los ojos y no había ni un atisbo de duda ni de arrepentimiento en su mirada. Ella desvió la vista a la repisa donde se mostraban varias fotos familiares y la detuvo por un segundo en una donde un pequeño Kaji sonreía. _Odiaba la pubertad, había hecho horribles estragos en su dulce pequeño._

_ Entonces ¿no es verdad que irás a algún sitio con Aiko-chan?

Kaji se volvió pálido para luego dejar que un sonrojo cubriera casi por completo su cara. Gaara también la observaba. Ella le sonrió.

_ B-bueno…y-yo…_ Kaji balbuceó_ vale, es cierto. ¡Pero tengo una explicación!

_ Estoy deseando oírla_ expuso Gaara.

_ Si te decía eso tú dirías que no sin si quiera pensarlo _ argumentó Kaji.

_ ¡Por supuesto! ¡Mentirme era mucho mejor opción!_ Hinata notó en el tono irónico de Gaara que había llegado a su límite de paciencia. Se acercó a él, que estaba sentado sobre uno de los sillones, y apoyó la mano en su hombro _ A veces se te olvida que soy el Kazekage de esta aldea, y que suelo tener mucha información sobre todos.

_ ¡Y a ti se te olvida que ya soy mayorcito! ¿Puedo ir a misiones peligrosas pero no pasar la noche con mi novia?

_ Exacto. Aunque puedo arreglar lo de tus misiones, si lo deseas.

Hinata suspiró. Aquello estaba yendo por mal camino. Gaara estaba demasiado enfadado para que Kaji siguiese provocándolo.

_ Kaji-kun_ el mencionado miró a su madre_ basta. No puedes ir. Antes de que me preguntes por qué, te diré que principalmente por haber mentido.

_ ¡Nunca habríais dicho que si, si os dijese la verdad!

_ Aunque es muy probable que así fuese, no lo sabes. Y al menos habrías mantenido nuestra confianza_ terminó Hinata _ lo siento hijo, otra vez será.

Kaji la observó un momento mordiéndose el labio inferior. Luego miró a Gaara.

_ ¿Sabéis? No soy como vosotros. No voy a cometer vuestros fallos. ¡No podéis medirme con la misma regla que lo hacéis con vosotros! No soy tan estúpido como para ser padre ahora…

Dicho aquello se fue. Dejando a Hinata con la boca abierta, a punto de decir algo y a Gaara cerrando los ojos dejando descansar su espalda contra el respaldo del viejo sillón.

_ Mi padre me hubiese encerrado, o algo peor, si yo le decía algo así_ sonrió Hinata intentando aligerar el ambiente.

_ No debió decir eso_ gruñó Gaara.

_ Sólo está enfadado, olvídalo _ Hinata se sentó sobre las rodillas de Gaara, con la confianza y la libertad que daban tantos años de casados _ ¿ha sido muy horrible estos días?

_ ¿Kaji? No, él ha estado normal. Cuando se olvida de que es un adolescente es bastante agradable. Cuida de sus hermanos y eso.

_ ¿Y la aldea?

_ Me duele la cabeza.

Hinata asintió comprendiendo la respuesta. Besó la frente de su marido y en tiempo record se levantó para prepararle una infusión relajante y traerle una aspirina.

_ Tómate esto. Yo iré a ver si Kou y Karura están bien, después buscaré a nuestro hijo adolescente malhumorado_ sonrió_ ¿qué te queda por hacer hoy?

_ Debería asegurarme de que las instalaciones están preparadas para recibir a los estudiantes de fuera que comienzan a llegar mañana para el examen_ murmuró.

_ Yo iré.

_ No hace falta. Acabas de llegar, estás cansada.

_ Estoy bien Gaara, yo miraré las instalaciones. Tú necesitas descansar ¿has dormido algo estos días?

_ Si_ respondió soplando la humeante bebida, Hinata alzó una ceja con escepticismo_ vale, una o dos horas diarias.

_ ¡Tienes que cuidarte! _ lo reprendió_ bébete eso y ve a cama a dormir_ Gaara iba a reclamar_ ¡por favor…!

Pero Hinata hizo _eso_. Esa mirada de pequeño perro perdido a la que el hombre no podía negarse. ¡_Maldita! Sabía cómo hacerle rendirse_.

_ Está bien_ cedió. Ella le sonrió triunfante.

Antes de irse se inclinó besándolo ligeramente en los labios, diciéndole que regresaría con rapidez.

.

.

.

Antes de marcharse pasó por la habitación de Karura, donde la pequeña jugueteaba con su hermano. Les hizo prometer que no harían ruido y dejarían descansar a su padre. Avisó también a Kankurô para que estuviera pendiente de los niños, disculpándose por privarlo de un descanso tras la misión. Él no se lo tomó mal.

Decidida a dejarle a Kaji un poco más de tiempo a solas, se encargó de los asuntos que Gaara había dejado pendientes. El jefe del consejo de ancianos protestó por la falta de responsabilidad del Kazekage al no acudir personalmente. Hinata simplemente le ignoró. Durante los siete años que llevaba viviendo en Suna ya había aprendido a poner su mente en _stand by_ cuando alguno de los intransigentes viejos empezaba con su perorata de siempre.

Finalmente pudo librarse del hombre y dedicarse a buscar a su hijo. Lo encontró en el campo de entrenamiento que siempre utilizaba con Gaara. No estaba solo. Aiko, la novia o amiga especial – Hinata no sabía cómo denominarla aún – estaba con él.

Se mantuvo apartada observándolos. La chica estaba de pie con la espalda apoyada sobre un poste de entrenamiento, sobre el mismo – arriba – su hijo estaba sentado con una pose despreocupada.

_ No importa Kaji, mis padres tampoco iban a estar de acuerdo con la idea _ Hinata conocía a los padres de la chica. Su progenitor trabaja en uno de sus escuadrones ANBU y era un fiel ninja.

_ A veces odio ser el hijo del Kazekage_ suspiró_ No tengo intimidad.

_ ¡No digas eso! ¡Tú padre es guay! Siempre dices que algún día serás tan fuerte como él.

Hinata sonrió ante la declaración.

_ Pero yo no me entrometeré en la vida de mis hijos.

La chica rió.

_ Claro que lo harás, es algo intrínseco con ser padre.

Hinata decidió que la niña le gustaba. Parecía alegre y tenía una sonrisa jovial que resultaba contagiosa. Viendo que se estaba haciendo tarde, los interrumpió.

_ ¿Puedo acercarme o volverás a salir corriendo?_ dijo cayendo grácilmente en pie sobre el poste que estaba enfrente del que los más jóvenes ocupaban.

_ ¿Mamá?

_ Te estaba buscando. Hola Aiko-chan_ la saludó con una sonrisa.

La niña se sonrojó mientras se inclinaba saludando.

_ H-hola Hinata-sama_ la miró a ella y después a Kaji_ yo ya me iba, es tarde. ¡Nos vemos Kaji!

En cuanto empezó a caminar alejándose, Hinata la llamó.

_ Aiko-chan_ ella giró la cabeza atendiendo_ la próxima vez que quieras hacer una visita a Kaji, puedes usar la puerta. Entrar y salir por la ventana debe de ser incómodo.

Enrojeció hasta las orejas y asintiendo se fue con un rápido – y bastante nervioso – caminar.

_ ¿Sabíais eso?_ preguntó Kaji igual de avergonzado.

_ Claro que sí.

_ Nunca dijisteis nada _ frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

_ Te damos tu libertad, aunque no lo creas_ el chico la miró con una ceja alzada_ ¡eh! Danos un respiro, somos padres.

Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio. Hinata había optado por sentarse también.

_ Antes en casa…_ la antigua Hyûga lo miró de reojo_ no quería decir eso. Fui cruel.

_ Si_ respondió su madre, él se encogió ligeramente_ pero estabas enfadado, no importa.

_ Hay algo… algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace mucho, pero nunca me atreví.

Hinata lo miró. Ella y Kaji habían tenido una gran relación siempre, incluso cuando no era más que un niño. _¿Por qué tenía miedo ahora de hacerle una simple pregunta?_

_ Puedes preguntarme y decirme cualquier cosa. No voy a enfadarme Kaji-kun, ni a juzgarte.

Su hijo le sonrió y señaló hacia el muro de piedra que separaba el campo de entrenamiento de la aldea. Hinata lo entendió y con un par de rápidos movimientos ambos estuvieron sentados juntos, con los hombros rozándose. Ella le sonrió, para infundirle ánimos.

_ ¿Por qué siempre le defendiste?_ Hinata lo miró cuestionadora_ A papá. Jamás me hablaste mal de él cuando era un niño. Siempre decías que era un gran ninja y que se había ido porque allí sería infeliz.

_ No te mentí en eso.

_ Lo sé. Pero cuando te preguntaba nunca dijiste nada malo de él, y no dejabas que nadie lo hiciese. Por aquel momento aquello era algo normal para mí, pero desde hace años sé que no tenías que haberlo hecho.

Kaji fijó la mirada en su madre. El paso de los años se notaba en ella ligeramente. Aunque conservaba un gran cuerpo atlético – gracias al riguroso entrenamiento que realizaba – sus caderas eran más anchas tras dar a luz tres veces. Unas pequeñas marcas se hacían visibles en sus ojos al sonreír y su piel era ligeramente más oscura tras los años vividos en el desierto.

_ No quería que le odiases. Durante el embarazo me pregunté si todos los niños Hyûga crecerían con la maldición de un mal padre, y eso me hacía tener cierto miedo_ sonrió con pena_ pero aunque me doliese comprendí que Gaara me había abandonado a mí aquella noche, no a ti. Y que cuando fueras más mayor, amarle u odiarle, sería tu decisión. Yo no tenía nada que ver con aquello.

_ Esa fue una decisión muy madura, mamá.

_ Tuve que madurar con rapidez por aquel tiempo_ rió ligeramente. _Dios, hace años estaría llorando o muerta de rabia por recordar eso, pero ahora ya no_. Eran, en cierta manera incluso, recuerdos agradables_ pero no creas, no fui la señorita perfecta. Odié a tu padre, bueno lo intenté y me mentía a mí misma diciendo que lo hacía. Cuando tenías seis años y Gaara vino a Konoha, estaba furiosa. Saber que yo sería su escolta no ayudó mucho.

_ Recuerdo que siempre estabas tensa a su alrededor en aquella visita.

_ ¡Si! Pero no era porque lo odiase. Estaba tensa y malditamente enfadada conmigo misma. ¿Sabes por qué?_ Kaji negó con la cabeza_ Verás, cuando fuimos a recoger a Gaara y tus tíos, como su escolta, yo creía que tendría ganas de matarle al verle. Realmente llevaba ganas de hacerlo durante todo el trayecto, hasta que lo vi.

_ ¿Qué pasó?

_ Tuve ganas de llorar_ Hinata miró al cielo.

_ No lo entiendo.

_ No había llorado desde la muerte de Neji-nisan. Creí que ver a Gaara me llenaría de rabia, furia o dolor. Cualquiera de esos sentimientos me los esperaba. Pero sentí alivio.

_ ¿Alivio?

_ Si, fue como cuando vuelves a casa de una misión. Te sientes tranquilo, en paz.

_ ¿Y eso te enfureció?

_ ¡Mucho!_ gritó Hinata riendo como una niña. Golpeó el brazo de su hijo en broma_ allí estaba yo ante el hombre que me había abandonado, al que juraba odiar con toda mi alma ¡y quería correr a sus brazos!

Kaji frunció el ceño_. Las mujeres eran complicadas_. Hinata lo vio y apretó con su dedo índice la zona.

_ ¿No lo entiendes hijo? ¿Cómo iba a inculcarte odio por un hombre al que yo misma no podía odiar?

_ Tiene sentido_ una sonrisa adornó ambos rostros_ ¿sabes? No pienso eso que dije en casa. Estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros. Los dos. Tú me sacaste adelante en contra de todo, de todos_ miró a su madre con significado, ella parpadeó y tragó el nudo en su garganta_ y creo que entiendo la reacción de papá. Aunque no estuvo bien que huyera después de que vosotros…_ enrojeció_ ya sabes, creo saber porque lo hizo. No estaba listo para amar, no se amaba ni a sí mismo y quedarse a tu lado aprovechándose de tus sentimientos hubiese sido muy egoísta, por eso se fue. En mi opinión esa fue una decisión muy digna.

_ Lo fue_ Hinata pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su hijo y lo apretó contra ella, besando su cabeza_ vamos a casa.

_ Si.

.

.

.

Al llegar reinaba el silencio. Hinata encontró una nota de Kankurô donde decía que había dado de cenar a los pequeños y los había acostado. Kaji se despidió y se fue a dormir, agotado. En ese mismo instante Hinata sintió el agotamiento acumulado de la misión y del largo día. Pasó primero por la habitación de Kou – lo que le ahorró ir a la de Karura ya que la pequeña había decidido dormir con su hermano - . El niño tenía un brazo sobre su hermana pequeña, protectoramente. Ella besó sus cabezas y los tapó bien para protegerlos de la fría noche desértica.

Finalmente entró en el dormitorio principal donde Gaara dormía boca abajo con un brazo colgando por el borde la cama. La imagen la hizo sonreír. Su marido estaba realmente agotado. Silenciosamente se deshizo de su ropa y se dio una ducha rápida antes de enfundarse su vieja camiseta para dormir e introducirse bajo las sábanas, pegando su cuerpo a la espalda de su marido que se movió, ligeramente, acomodándose. Cayó en un sueño profundo tan pronto como cerró los ojos.

.

.

.

Gaara se despertó en medio de la madrugada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tantas horas, su cuerpo agradeció el descanso. Notó el peso y el calor del cuerpo de Hinata contra su espalda. La ligera respiración hacía cosquillas en su hombro derecho. Ni si quiera la había oído llegar.

Aunque no quería despertarla, sus entumecidos músculos estaban pidiendo a gritos que se moviese. Intentó girarse lo más despacio posible pero, en cuanto el brazo que Hinata tenía sobre él resbaló ligeramente, ella se movió. Despertándose.

Parpadeando excesivamente mientras intentaba enfocar la vista, Hinata le miró colocarse mirando hacia ella de nuevo.

_ ¿Qué hora es?

_ Temprano. Aún faltan horas para amanecer_ respondió él. Gaara sonrió al verla acurrucarse contra su pecho y ronronear – aún sumida en las brumas del sueño – como si fuera un pequeño gato.

_ ¿Has dormido bien?_ notó el cálido aliento de Hinata en su pecho cuando hablaba.

_ Si. Lo necesitaba.

Ella alzó la cabeza sonriendo.

_ Lo admites.

Gaara rodó los ojos.

_ Claro que lo hago.

_ Lo siento_ Hinata sonrió recolocándose para poner la cabeza sobre la almohada y dejar sus ojos a la altura de los de su marido_ Kazekage-sama no suele admitir sus debilidades a menudo.

Le acarició la mejilla, después hundió sus dedos en el revuelto pelo de color rojo. Jugueteando.

_ ¿Qué tal fue con Kaji?

Hinata sonrió.

_ Bien. Se disculpó, estoy segura de que lo hará mañana contigo también. Es un buen chico, sólo está en una edad complicada.

Él asintió con la cabeza, conforme. Hinata continuó masajeando su cuero cabelludo mientras la mano de él acariciaba cariñosamente el costado de ella.

_ Gaara.

_ ¿Hnm?_ respondió relajadamente, producto de las caricias de ella.

_ ¿Qué piensas ahora del amor?

La pregunta le cogió completamente desprevenido. Detuvo sus caricias y miró a Hinata que lo observaba fijamente, a la espera.

_ ¿A qué viene eso?

_ No es nada. Hoy estuve recordando un poco el pasado _ ella le sonrió para tranquilizarlo_ y me preguntaba cuánto habría cambiado tu opinión sobre el amor.

Gaara se giró, haciendo que Hinata retirase su mano, tumbándose sobre su espalda mirando hacia el techo. Pensativo.

"_Yo no amo a nadie. Sólo a mí mismo. Ni siquiera podría amarte jamás. El amor es un estorbo. Tú serías un estorbo." _

Esas habían sido las palabras que le había dicho a Hinata el día que concibieron a Kaji, y realmente era lo que pensaba por aquella época.

Creía que el amor te hacía débil, lograba que las personas a las que amases pudiesen traicionarte, herirte, más que ninguna otra. Y eso era un estorbo para él, para su evolución.

Giró la cabeza para encontrarse a Hinata tumbada de lado, con el codo doblado sobre la cama y la cabeza sobre su mano, observándole paciente. Alzó una de sus manos y acarició una de las hebras del largo cabello de ella, mientras por un momento se imaginaba su vida sin ella. Sin Kaji y sus locas hormonas adolescentes, sin Kou y su semblante serio o sin los alegres gritos de Karura.

Eso lo hizo sentirse vacío. Angustiado. Sin una meta.

_ Te amo_ salió de su boca sin pensarlo, mientras continuaba acariciando el mechón del cabello de Hinata y la observaba.

Ella sonrió. Con esa sonrisa que seguía pareciendo totalmente infantil a pesar de los años.

_ Y yo a ti_ respondió.

_ Lo que opino ahora del amor es que… no es un estorbo. No es el obstáculo en el camino como yo pensaba. Es el camino en sí.

Hinata agrandó su sonrisa todavía más.

_ No puedo creer que hayan pasado más de 16 años desde ese día_ comentó aún en la misma posición_ parece ayer cuando supe que estaba embarazada.

_ Lamento haberme perdido ese momento.

Ella se movió quedando tumbada sobre él, mirándole a los ojos.

_ Yo no. Ese día nos hizo lo que somos ahora. Gracias a él tenemos tres maravillosos niños y un gran futuro por delante. Juntos.

_ Juntos.

Los dos sonrieron. Gaara la movió de tal forma que sus labios quedasen a la misma altura y se besaron, haciendo de las horas que faltaban para el amanecer una muestra de lo mucho que se amaban.

.

.

.

Las mañanas en la casa de los Sabaku No eran muy similares todos los días. Gaara e Hinata eran siempre los primeros en levantarse, y mientras uno de los dos – generalmente Hinata, ya que tenía más dotes culinarias – preparaba el desayuno, el otro despertaba a los más pequeños y los ayudaba a vestirse. En algún momento de esa rutina, Kaji aparecía en la cocina colocando los platos mientras se quejaba de que no había forma de domar su pelo.

Kankurô hacía su aparición en la casa principal – misteriosamente – en el momento exacto en que Hinata colocaba las primeras tostadas sobre la mesa, y Kou bajaba las escaleras seguido de Gaara que transportaba a una inquieta Karura en sus brazos.

Esa mañana había sido exactamente así. Cuando Gaara llegó a la cocina, Kaji detuvo el ir de su tostada a la boca.

_ Uhn…Papá, yo…sobre ayer….

Gaara terminó de colocar a Karura en la pequeña silla especial que la dejaba algo más alta, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo mayor.

_ Lo sé. No es necesario. Está todo olvidado.

Kaji asintió visiblemente más relajado. Todos se sentaron a la mesa.

_ He recibido un pergamino de Shikamaru y Temari_ anunció Hinata_ vendrán con los alumnos de Konoha para el próximo examen. Y traerán a la pequeña Shikako con ellos.

_ ¿Se quedaran con nosotros, no?_ preguntó Gaara.

Hinata asintió.

_ ¡Oh! Por supuesto también viene Naruto-kun, dijo que quería darnos una sorpresa_ la mujer sonrió cómplice_ aunque yo ya sé de qué se trata.

_ ¿Qué clase de sorpresa es entonces?_ se quejó Kankurô_ este Hokage no sabe guardar un secreto.

_ Él no me lo dijo. Tengo información privilegiada, de otra fuente_ rió.

_ ¡Mamá!_ protestó Kaji_ Suéltalo ya ¿quieres? Nos estás volviendo locos.

_ A mí no me interesa demasiado_ terció Kou.

_ Hokage- chan es el padrino de Kou-nichan ¿verdad?_ la infantil forma de hablar de Karura intentando introducirse en la conversación les hizo reír a todos.

_ Si, pequeña_ fue Gaara quien le respondió mientras limpiaba las pequeñas migas de su vestido _ ¿Y bien?

Gaara miró hacia Hinata para que prosiguiera. Ella sonrió.

_ ¡De acuerdo! Os lo diré. Pero tenéis que fingir sorpresa cuando os enteréis ¿vale? Se supone que es un secreto.

_ ¡Secreto, secreto!_ gritó Karura.

_ Naruto-kun va a ser padre.

El silencio se hizo en la mesa. Todos detuvieron la acción que estaban haciendo, ya fuera masticar o llevar la taza hacia la boca.

_ ¡¿Qué?_ la primera reacción fue de Kankurô _ ¿De quién? Ni siquiera sabía que estuviese viendo a alguien.

_ Lo hace. Llevan varios meses juntos y ahora van a ser padres. Y planean casarse cuanto antes.

Gaara alzó una ceja.

_ ¿Es ella? _ preguntó mirando hacia su esposa. Hinata asintió.

_ ¿Quién?_ quiso saber Kaji, harto de tanto misterio.

_ Tu tía Hanabi_ Gaara fue quien respondió.

_ Por alguna razón no puedo imaginar a esos dos en la misma habitación sin lanzarse cosas_ murmuró Kankurô.

_ Creo que eso funciona para ellos_ rió Hinata _ bueno, acordaos de fingir sorpresa cuando los veáis, ahora acabemos de desayunar.

.

.

.

Tras terminar, todos se fueron a sus relativas tareas. Kaji acompañó a Kou a la academia ninja antes de ir a su entrenamiento, mientras que los adultos se fueron a la torre del Kazekage a sus respectivas labores, no antes de que Hinata dejase a la más pequeña con la dulce anciana que ejercía de su cuidadora.

Hinata y Kankurô terminaron con los informes de las misiones, y las asignaciones de las siguientes. Tras ello, el marionetista se fue a reparar los desperfectos de sus marionetas al pequeño taller que poseía, e Hinata decidió hacer una visita a Gaara en su despacho.

.

.

.

_ ¿Mucho trabajo?_ la pregunta salió de los labios de Hinata en el instante en que cerraba la puerta del despacho de Gaara. Éste levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

_ Lo normal. ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Hemos terminado con nuestro trabajo de hoy. Y no tengo entrenamiento planeado hasta esta tarde así que pensé en hacerte una visita.

Gaara dejó el pergamino que tenía en la mano mientras observaba a Hinata sentarse sobre su escritorio, mirando hacia él.

_ ¿Tienes alguna misión pronto?

_ No. Hemos cubierto las que teníamos con facilidad, por lo que no me moveré en unas semanas a no ser que sea algo imprevisto.

_ Eso está bien.

Hinata sonrió comprensiva.

_ Lo siento, sé que entre las misiones de estas últimas semanas y los asuntos Hyûga que me llevaron a viajar tanto a Konoha no he estado mucho en casa.

_ Los niños te echaban de menos.

Hinata rió.

_ Por mucho que me gusta oír eso, no creo que nada parecido haya salido de los labios de Kou-chan _ su estoico pequeño hijo seguro que la extrañaba, pero no era algo que fuera a admitir en voz alta. Probablemente, la linda Karura si lo haría _ se parece tanto a él.

_ ¿Hnm?

_ A Neji-nisan.

_ ¿Kou? Es una copia en niño tuya, en realidad_ terció Gaara poniéndose en pie y apoyando la parte baja de su espalda contra la mesa, quedando al lado de Hinata.

_ No hablo del aspecto físico. Su personalidad, es como estar viendo de nuevo a mi primo. ¿Sabes por qué al nacer te dije que no cuando me propusiste llamarlo Neji?

_ ¿Por qué?

Hinata le sonrió. Se aproximó más a él y ladeando la cabeza la dejó descansar sobre el hombro de su marido.

_ Porque sólo Neji es Neji. ¿Estúpido, verdad? Pero en mi cabeza no puedo vislumbrar otra cara asociada a la de él.

_ No creo que sea estúpido _ Gaara pasó un brazo sobre ella, en un medio abrazo.

_ Al final lo logramos. Somos una familia.

_ No fue fácil.

_ ¡Claro que no!

Hinata rió. Gaara ladeó una sonrisa.

Por supuesto, estaban en lo cierto. No había sido nada fácil. Aún después de la boda no todo fue perfecto. Como las parejas normales habían discutido miles de veces, Hinata podía recordar algún viaje de Gaara como Kazekage en el que se había ido sin que ellos se hablasen. O misiones en las que Hinata tenía que recordarse mantener la calma por lo furiosa que estaba.

También había habido grandes momentos. Como cuando supieron que Hinata estaba embarazada de Kou o cuando – tras dos hijos varones – Karura había nacido.

Además ahora tenían maravillosos recuerdos juntos, como pareja, que habían desbancado a los dolorosos comienzos. Escapadas a algún oasis, noches a solas en fuentes termales o sentarse en el tejado de la torre del Kazekage a ver anochecer o amanecer. Pequeñas cosas que hacían de los últimos años de su vida, algo rutinario y normal.

Exactamente lo que habían deseado siempre. Una vida sencilla, con la gente que los amaba y que amaban.

_ Hinata, hay algo que no te he dicho en todo este tiempo.

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarle.

_ ¿El qué?

_ Gracias por huir de la ceremonia de nombramiento de Hokage aquel día _ ella sonrió.

_ Ya sabes, _odio las reuniones multitudinarias_. (*)

Ambos agrandaron más sus sonrisas mientras Gaara depositaba un beso sobre la cabeza de Hinata, dejando sus labios allí durante un largo rato.

Es cierto, en algún momento de su vida el amor había sido un obstáculo, lo había visto claramente. Pero ahora era capaz de discernir entre aquel sentimiento doloroso y traicionero de cuando era un niño y el de ahora.

Ese sentimiento cálido, arrollador y protector. Que dolía como ninguno en ocasiones, y que era la mayor fuente de satisfacción en otras.

Eso era el amor. Y había sido un doloroso sentimiento. _Pero ya no importaba._ Porque ahora estaban allí juntos, _los dos_.

_Y todo había valido la pena._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**(*)** _Frase que Gaara le dice a Hinata en el bosque la noche que se acuestan y ella se queda embarazada_ (Ver Capítulo 2)_

_.  
_

**¡Fin!**

Se acabó. Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho de esta historia y gracias por haberla seguido.

Ahora ya estoy pensando en mi siguiente proyecto, mientras continúo con los ya empezados. Espero veros por mis otros fics, aunque no sean GaaHina.

**¡Gracias!**

Dejadme vuestras opiniones ¡me encanta leerlas y animan a continuar!

.


End file.
